Vitya y sus 2 papás (Yuyu Terminado)
by Daiki Aki
Summary: Vitya es un adolescente hijo de un padre soltero. Él y su padre no lo han pasado muy bien, por lo que el joven platinado aceptara que su padre Yuri se empareje con otro hombre con tal de que su familia por fin sea una feliz. Daiki Aki Esta historia fue escrita y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el: 28/01/2018 *Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai"*
1. 1

Desde pequeño siempre uso su imaginación para poder inventarse un mundo completamente diferente al que vivía día con día, sus progenitores habían sido padres jóvenes, obligados a casarse para poder mantener a su criatura como debía ser y así ser padres responsables. El problema es que al ser jóvenes no sabían lo que querían y el amor que se tenían se iba extinguiendo en la medida en que iban cumpliendo más años, dando paso a discusiones por querer salir a alguna fiesta o por quién cuidaba al niño si ambos tenían algo que hacer. Después de todo solo eran niños jugando a ser grandes, no habían vivido todas las experiencias que deberían haber pasado, solo creían que estaban enamorados y se entregaron ambos su primera vez para luego terminar con un bebé fruto de su "amor" mutuo.

Vitya creció entre discusiones y violencia por parte de su madre hacia su padre, ella por ser mujer creía que tenía derecho a empujar o lanzarle cosas a su progenitor masculino solo porque algo le molestaba. Tras esos arranques de ira el pequeño platinado prefería encerrarse en una pequeña carpa de la que disponía para jugar y entrar en su propio mundo, evitando los problemas del mundo adulto, solo así podía sonreírle a sus padres cuando ellos estaban molestos y hacerles creer que a pesar de todo era un niño feliz. Siempre fingiendo por el bienestar familiar.

Su padre, Yuri Plisetsky era alto, rubio y con unos llamativos ojos verdes. Un hombre imponente y de mal carácter, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo se daba el tiempo de jugar con él, llevarlo a patinar sobre hielo e ir a jugar al parque, aunque su semblante molesto rara vez se iba, había momentos en los que Yuri sonreía cálidamente y todas esas instancias se daban cuando estaban lejos de su madre.

El nombre de su madre era Mila Babicheva, una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos azules igual que los de él, el problema con su madre era que ella prefería salir a divertirse que pasar tiempo con su hijo. Vitya sabía que su madre lo amaba, pues siempre se lo decía, pero al parecer ella quería recuperar la vida que perdió al tenerlo a los dieciséis.

Así eran las cosas en el pequeño departamento en el que vivían, donde tenían una sola habitación por lo que Vitya dormía con sus padres en una cama doble ya que no había más espacio, aunque al platinado no le importaba ya que era el único momento donde podía sentir a sus padres juntos y sin que se estuvieran peleando.

A sus siete años sucedió algo que cambió la vida de Vitya para siempre. Nunca olvidaría el día en que su madre se despidió de él antes de que el transporte escolar pasara a buscarlo, era una despedida cargada de sentimientos como si nunca más fuera a verla. Mila lo abrazó con fuerza, beso sus mejillas y frente para luego decirle que fuera un buen niño. Se fue a la escuela con una sensación extraña en su pecho, como cuando tienes el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar. Jugó con sus compañeros, fue educado e hizo sus deberes como corresponde, como siempre siendo un buen niño para evitar dar problemas en casa, pero al volver vió la imagen más aterradora para un niño de su edad.

Su padre rompía, golpeaba y pateaba cada cosa que había en el hogar, sin importarle que sus nudillos estuvieran sangrando por pegarle con este a la ventana. Solo se detuvo al ver a su hijo petrificado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules iguales a los de su madre.

En ese momento Vitya no entendió nada, pero lo que sucedía era que su madre se había marchado con todo el dinero que habían ahorrado con la intención de darse la "vida que se merecía", dejando a Yuri sin nada y con un hijo a cuestas. Al rubio no le importaba que ella se hubiese ido en sí, pero… ¿Cómo le explicaría a un niño de siete años? La frustración y la rabia le ganaron, gritando todo tipo de improperios dirigidos a la pelirroja que ya no podía escucharlo, aprovechando que su hijo ya no estaba en casa para desquitarse con todo lo que tuviese a su paso. No conto con que el tiempo pasa volando en ocasiones y que el pequeño platinado que lo miraba con miedo ya había vuelto de la escuela.

Yuri sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando se acerco a su pequeño, estiro su mano para acariciarle el cabello y este se encogió sobre sí mismo como si alguien fuese a golpearlo. El rubio se trago su enojo, quería gritar, pero ya no era un niño, era padre y debía comportarse como tal, debía ser maduro y hallar soluciones.

Se aparto del pequeño niño asustado solo para decir "guarda lo que necesites, nos vamos de aquí" y se adentro en el lugar para buscar una mochila y guardar lo más importante. Vitya hizo lo mismo, guardo sus cosas de la escuela, la poca ropa que tenía y un peluche de perrito que le servía para dormir. Una vez ambos listos, Yuri tomo la mano de su hijo y se dirigieron a la casa del abuelo del rubio quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo lugar, tal vez no tenían las mejores condiciones, pero Vitya haría todo lo posible para reconstruir su familia rota, aunque tuviera que aguantarse las lagrimas por extrañar a su madre, aunque nunca más pudiera mencionarla por el dolor que causaba en su padre… aunque tuviera que seguir sonriendo falsamente para que todos creyeran que estaba llevando bien los sucesos en su vida.

Víctor no quería ser una carga, quería ser fuerte y ayudar a su padre a salir adelante también, volver a verlo sonreír era su meta en la vida y lo haría sin importar que.

࿂**Continuará**࿂


	2. 2

El cambio a la casa del abuelo no fue tan difícil como Vitya pensaba que sería, vivían en la misma ciudad en Rusia solo que en esta ocasión en vez de ser un departamento pequeño era la casa del abuelo, mucho más amplia aunque un poco antigua y había que hacerle reparaciones. Al de ojos azules eso no le importaba ya que podrían pasar mucho más tiempo con su abuelo Nikolai a quién amaba mucho.

Yuri estaba harto, por lo menos aun tenía a su abuelo, sabía que había tomado malas decisiones en su vida y que Nikolai se lo había advertido y no le hizo caso por hacer las cosas rápido, por querer ser un adulto antes de tiempo.

El anciano siempre se opuso a que la joven pareja se casara, decía que aunque viniera un bebé en camino tenían que conocerse mejor, avanzar en sus estudios y si después de eso querían seguir juntos tomaran la decisión de casarse. Que al bebé no le haría falta nada ya que el rubio trabajaría y estudiaría, que podían turnarse para cuidar al bebe, pero los padres de la chica no querían que su nieto naciera fuera del matrimonio y que apuntaran a Mila con el dedo por ser madre soltera.

Todas esas cosas causaron que Yuri aceptara casarse, debía hacerse responsable de las acciones de ambos, pero ¿De que servía si año tras año la vida de ambos era un infierno? Por lo menos el pequeño platinado era feliz o eso les dejaba ver a sus padres. Yuri se había enamorado de Mila, pero el amor juvenil y primerizo no fue suficiente cuando la chica sintió que necesitaba más libertad y se escapo de sus obligaciones para nunca más ser vista.

Para esas alturas ya nada importaba, Yuri tenía un hijo que cuidar y eso haría. Trabajaría duro y estudiaría online para conseguir un mejor trabajo a futuro. Sería difícil, pero él podía porque era fuerte y perseverante, no importaba si tenía que venderle su alma al diablo porque tenía una familia de la cual hacerse cargo y lo haría.

Con el tiempo Yuri consiguió una oferta de trabajo en estados unidos, era un salto de fe, pero la paga ofrecida era buena además que ese era un país de oportunidades. Agradecía haber aprendido ingles desde pequeño y haber instruido a su hijo en aquel idioma así todo sería más fácil. El abuelo Nikolai no quiso acompañarlos, les dijo que si algo pasaba podrían volver cuando quisieran, pero su lugar estaba ahí. Esto hizo dudar un poco al rubio, pero el mismo Nikolai lo convenció de ver por sus sueños y la vida futura de su familia, así fue como se despidieron del anciano para poder ir hacia un mejor porvenir.

Vitya tenía doce años, fue un cambio grande, pero él siempre se mantuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca dando problemas. Con sus buenas calificaciones y recomendaciones de maestros en Rusia, logró acceder a una buena escuela en el nuevo país con una beca. Esto les ayudaba bastante, rentaron un apartamento con dos habitaciones y compraron solo lo justo y necesario al llegar para poder subsistir el primer mes hasta que su padre recibiera su primer pago.

Víctor para ese entonces llevaba el cabello por los hombros, atraía muchas miradas en su nueva escuela por lo que no le costó hacer amigos en especial uno bastante divertido, un chico rubio de largas pestañas y ojos verdes, Chris era su nombre. El chico rubio se hizo su amigo al instante, sentía que con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa considerándolo como su hermano perdido.

Todo se le hizo fácil a Vitya, en su cama yacía su peluche viejo de perrito, el único que logro rescatar cuando salieron del primer hogar que conoció, lo único que le recordaba a su madre.

El trabajo de su padre era un poco absorbente por lo que Víctor tuvo que aprender rápidamente a irse y devolverse de la escuela solo, pasando muchas veces malos ratos por su apariencia un poco femenina, atrayendo la atención de pervertidos en el transporte, aunque nunca le dijo nada a su padre para no importunarlo. Vitya aprendió que si sentía que lo tocaban más de lo debido solo debía voltear y decirles que era hombre para que aquellos tipos quitaran sus asquerosas manos con cara de asco.

El platinado pasaba las tardes solo, pero su padre se esforzaba mucho. Al llegar a casa, Yuri siempre cocinaba la cena para ambos sin importar la hora que fuera, comida cacera para ambos, un momento familiar de los dos para compensar las horas del día que no estaban juntos. Yuri siempre hablaba con su tono molesto y nunca sonreía, pero Vitya sabía que se preocupaba por él y lo amaba, sino no preguntaría por su día a pesar de estar cansado, no le preguntaría si necesita ayuda con alguna tarea, ni cocinaría al llegar a casa. El rubio era buen padre y en su hijo se demostraba, un chico bien educado, que se sentía amado aunque a veces también se sentía el vacío y solitario al llegar al departamento y encontrarlo solo.

Llevaban tres años en estados unidos, Vitya ya tenía quince años cuando ocurrió otro suceso que cambio su vida para siempre, aunque en ese momento no sabía que tan importante sería, ni que tanto cambiaría su vida gracias a eso.

Estaba esperando el transporte y nuevamente sintió que lo tocaban, ya estaba acostumbrado sobre todo porque para la edad que tenía su cabello ya llegaba hasta la cintura y pintaba sus uñas, así que el que lo confundieran con una chica era mucho más recurrente que antes. Se volteo y le dijo al tipo que él era hombre, pero aquel sujeto lejos de alejarse se acerco más causando que Víctor sintiera miedo. El platinado miro a todos lados, todos veían pero nadie hacía nada, así que cerró los ojos esperando que el mal momento terminara rápido.

Sintió como dejaban de tocarlo y aquel sujeto alegaba con alguien, abrió los ojos y volteo justo para ver como el asqueroso hombre que lo tocaba antes golpeaba a un chico asiático de lentes azules mientras se alejaba diciendo "yo no he hecho nada".

࿂**Continuará**࿂


	3. 3

Víctor se preocupó un poco por el chico azabache al que habían golpeado, como siempre la gente no ayudó en nada e incluso se alejó. El platinado se acercó para tenderle una mano al extraño que intentó ayudarlo, notando como este se sobaba el estomago.

—_Gracias —_le dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa sincera mientras extendía su mano y el otro la tomaba para levantarse.

—_No hice mucho —_respondió un poco avergonzado mirando al suelo.

El hombre se veía joven, aunque los asiáticos tendían a lucir así, no era feo aunque sus lentes no dejaban ver bien sus ojos, su cabello era negro y alborotado, era alto y su rostro tenía unas facciones muy bonitas, sus mejillas un poco abultadas lo hacían lucir tierno.

—_Ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo y eso es hacer bastante ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —_preguntó mientras lo seguía analizando con la mirada, nunca había visto a un adulto que se viera tan tímido.

Se sorprendió un poco de que el chico no lo tratara de "usted"—_ ah_, _soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki ¿Y tú? —_Preguntó sin pensar, estaba hablando con un menor y pidiéndole información cuando él solo era un extraño, eso no estaba bien— _lo siento, no tienes que respon-_

—_Soy Víctor, pero puedes llamarme Vitya —_sonrió nuevamente—_ bueno debo irme, adiós Yuuri._

En el momento que el platinado iba a emprender nuevamente su camino, Yuuri lo detuvo agarrando sutilmente la manga de su camisa—_ espera —_no sabía porque lo hacía, pero le preocupaba aquel chico, necesitaba saber que llegaría bien a casa o su conciencia no le permitiría dormir esa noche— _¿Te encamino a casa?_

Vitya no sabía porque el adulto quería acompañarlo, pero se veía amable y sin malas intenciones así que no dudó en aceptar su oferta, si un adulto andaba con él no lo molestarían en el transporte— _¿Estas seguro? No quiero ser una molestia._

La frase del chico enterneció un poco el corazón de Yuuri ¿Qué adolescente se preocupaba por no dar problemas?— _no pasa nada, no tengo nada que hacer así que te sigo —_sonrió para el chico y este imitó su gesto.

Ambos esperaron el autobús y subieron, se fueron de pie ya que no quedaban asientos. Iban en silencio ya que a Yuuri le ponía un poco nervioso ir con un menor que no conocía, cualquier cosa podría ser tomada a mal y por eso prefería no preguntar nada, solo acercaría al chico hasta su casa y se iría por donde vino. Cada uno seguiría con su vida después de ello ya que no se volverían a ver, después de todo solo eran extraños.

El azabache miró detenidamente a Víctor quien al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, era un chico muy lindo, con facciones delicadas parecidas a las de una niña, su cabello largo y uñas pintadas solo lo hacían ver más femenino, solo por su ropa y voz se podía dar cuenta que era un chico. Otra cosa que podía destacar era que se veía bastante ordenado, con su ropa bien puesta y su forma de hablar educada a pesar de no ser formal. Un chico como él debía ser el hijo perfecto, sus padres debían estar muy orgullosos de él.

Llegaron a la parada donde el platinado debía bajarse _"aquí es"_ dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera para bajar y Yuuri lo seguía, Víctor pensaba en lo amable que estaba siendo aquel adulto, hoy en día nadie se preocupaba por los desconocidos, siempre volteaban a otro lado cuando alguien tenía algún problema, pero Yuuri era diferente. Para Víctor el azabache había sido valiente ya que a pesar de no tener la fuerza para pelear con aquel sujeto, se atrevió a encararlo para defender al platinado.

—_Es por aquí —_dijo el menor mientras caminaba hacia su hogar con Yuuri detrás de él.

Llegaron frente a una casa de dos pisos y Víctor volteó para decir _"llegamos, esta es mi casa" _mientras sonreía y apuntaba con su índice la casa.

— _¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta tu casa? —_preguntó nervioso el de lentes.

—_Bueno tú querías acompañarme hasta aquí ¿No? —_respondió con simpleza, no entendía porque se alteraba tanto el otro.

Yuuri pensó un momento antes de decir lo que quería— _Víctor, no puedes traer un extraño hasta tu casa ¿Qué tal si quisiera saber dónde vives para hacerte daño? ¿Entiendes?_

—_Pero si me ayudaste es porque no eres una mala persona, Yuuri._

—_Tú no sabes eso, deberías haber dejado que te encaminara a un lugar cercano a tu casa, no directamente a tu casa —_ante el rostro sin reacción del platinado Yuuri prefirió resignarse—_ Mejor entra o tus padres tal vez se preocupen._

—_Oh no. Mi padre no está, llega mas tarde del trabajo ¿Quieres… pasar?_

El azabache quiso golpearse el rostro con la palma de su mano, al parecer el chico no tenía ningún sentido de autoprotección— _Víctor…_

—_Vitya._

— _¡Está bien! Vitya, soy un extraño y no puedes invitarme a pasar a tu casa y mucho menos darme la información de que estarás solo en ella. Ahora entra, cierra con llave y no le abras a nadie ¿Entendiste? —_el chico asintió con su cabeza y Yuuri suspiró aliviado al verlo dirigirse dentro de la casa mientras decía _"adiós y gracias" _en un tono de voz alegre.

El japonés se fue todo el camino pensando en lo despistado que era aquel chico, en que tal vez cualquier día podría pasarle algo peor que lo de ese día, de verdad le preocupaba el muchacho, pero no podía hacer más por él ya que no era su padre, ni algún familiar.

Al día siguiente Yuuri se levantó, fue a trabajar y todo transcurrió normal hasta que se encontró nuevamente a Víctor en la parada del autobús, esta vez no tenía ningún problema, pero no pudo evitar acercarse y saludarlo para luego acompañarlo nuevamente a casa, evitando que el suceso del día anterior se repitiera.

࿂Continuará࿂


	4. 4

Se le había hecho una rutina encontrarse después del trabajo con Víctor y acompañarlo hasta la entrada de su casa, al principio no hablaban mucho, pero el platinado siempre le agradecía por estar junto a él. Poco a poco el menor fue haciendo conversación sobre pequeñas cosas, sobre cómo le había ido en algún examen, algo gracioso que hubiera sucedido en clases y esas cosas que la gente cuenta muy superficialmente.

Un día Yuuri comenzó a preguntarse el porqué el muchacho regresaba a esas horas a casa, no era muy tarde, pero las escuelas salían mas temprano, así que no aguantó la curiosidad y se atrevió a ser él quien comenzara a hablar a pesar de que no quería entrometerse en la vida del chico.

—_Víctor —_el aludido lo miró con ojos de reproche.

—_Vitya —_todos los días lo corregía, sentía a Yuuri cercano y por eso prefería que lo llamara así, pero el adulto insistía en decirle Víctor.

Suspiró cansado— _Vitya —_no le gustaba usar ese diminutivo ya que los hacía más cercanos y él solo lo acompañaba a casa, no quería encariñarse con el de ojos azules ya que sabía que en algún momento no se verían más— _¿Por qué tomas el autobús a esta hora? ¿Sales tan tarde de la escuela?_

—_Mmm… verás, hay días que tengo practica de ballet y los otros me quedo con mi amigo Chris en la biblioteca estudiando o conversando, no me gusta volver temprano a casa ya que estoy solo —_habló con naturalidad.

— _¿Y por qué estás solo? ¿Y tus padres? —_no pudo evitar entrometerse más en la vida del otro, solo un poco más se decía a sí mismo.

—_Mi madre se fue hace mucho y mi padre trabaja duro para darme todo lo que necesito, así que llega tarde a casa, hace la cena y luego nos vamos a dormir —_el platinado hablaba con una madurez envidiable para su edad, en su tono de voz no había ni una pizca de tristeza, solo comprensión hacia su propia situación.

Yuuri lo entendía, después de todo sus padres en Japón también trabajaban todo el día y él prefería hacer otras cosas antes de llegar a casa, pero no era estudiar precisamente— _¿Y te quedas estudiando?_

—_Sí, no puedo bajar mis calificaciones o papá se preocupará —_sonrió, pero algo estaba mal con esa sonrisa, algo que Yuuri no podía descifrar aún.

La plática sobre ese tema murió en ese instante, comenzando Víctor a hablar sobre su vida escolar. Conversación que siguió los días que venían luego, junto a preguntas sobre la vida privada de Yuuri.

Hablaron muchas cosas con el pasar de los días, Yuuri aprendió que el mejor amigo de Víctor se llamaba Chris y siempre intentaba llevarlo por el mal camino, su padre siempre decía que era una "mala influencia", pero el más joven creía que alguien era malo para ti solo si tú te dejabas guiar por ellos— _todos podemos pensar que hacer y nadie te obliga a nada, Chris siempre quiere que salga con él y como yo me niego él se queda estudiando conmigo._

Eso sonaba interesante, definitivamente Víctor era un hijo modelo, pensaba Yuuri, hasta que comenzó a notar que las sonrisas tenían algo extraño. Eran falsas, eran solo una ilusión para no preocupar a los demás y eso no estaba bien.

—_Vic- digo, Vitya. Si te sientes triste o tienes problemas… puedes contarme, quiero que sepas eso ¿Está bien? —_los ojos del platinado se agrandaron por la sorpresa, nunca nadie a parte de Chris le había dicho algo así. Eso solo significaba que Yuuri podía ver lo que su padre no, el japonés podía ver a través de su máscara.

Intentó sonreír, pero no le resulto bien al verse descubierto, así que solo agachó su cabeza dejando que su largo cabello cubriera su rostro— _gracias, Yuuri —_murmuró con voz neutra y el adulto entendió que cuando el chico estuviera listo se desahogaría con él.

De algún modo eso hacía feliz a Yuuri, le asustaba su cercanía con Víctor ya que él tal vez nunca tendría hijos propios y proyectaba en el chico aquel anhelo. Un hijo como el platinado sería increíble, pero esa era solo una fantasía.

— _¡Yuuri! —_escuchó a su espalda. Había estado en la parada más de una hora al no ver a Víctor ahí, se había asustado pensando que algo le había pasado así que prefirió esperar a ver si aparecía—_ lo siento, el taller de ballet tardó mas porque tendremos una obra pronto y me dieron el personaje principal —_agitado y sonriendo se acercó al japonés.

—_Personaje principal —_murmuró el adulto como si no se lo creyera, el chico le había comentado que quería serlo desde hacía algunos días y todo había resultado bien. La espera había valido la pena— _¡Felicidades! —_exclamó revolviéndole el cabello al menor.

—_Gracias, tienes que ir a verme —_Yuuri dudó— _si no vas me enojaré contigo y no volveré a hablarte —_amenazó inflando sus mejillas. A Yuuri le agradaba ver que el platinado también tenía facetas inmaduras, rio un poco para luego decirle _"iré, lo prometo"_.

Con esa respuesta ya pudieron tomar el camino a la casa del chico, ya estaba obscureciendo y Víctor hablaba y hablaba sobre su papel en la obra de ballet, la cual sería el lago de los cisnes. Yuuri lo escuchaba con mucha atención. Se bajaron del transporte y caminaron como siempre a casa, ya en la entrada el platinado dentro de su alegría se acercó a Yuuri para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar. El japonés iba a decir algo cuando se separaron, pero el aire se le fue de golpe al sentir como alguien lo levantaba desde la camisa poniéndolo contra la pared.

Se asustó pensando en el menor que aún seguía ahí, había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos pudo ver una furiosa mirada verde y un puño a punto de estamparse contra su rostro— _¡Maldito pervertido! —_fue lo que escuchó al volver a cerrar sus ojos en anticipación a un golpe que nunca llegó.

࿂Continuará࿂


	5. 5

El golpe no llegó, abrió los ojos y vio como Vitya sostenía el brazo de aquel hombre que miraba al menor incrédulo— _papá, no… él es un amigo._

El rubio soltó a Yuuri dejándolo caer al suelo, solo ahí el japonés se dio cuenta de que el aire le faltaba y comenzó a toser. Víctor quiso acercarse de inmediato para revisar que Yuuri estuviera bien, pero su padre lo detuvo del brazo— _¿Cómo que "amigo"? —_dijo serio e intimidante.

Víctor tenía leves recuerdos de su padre enojado y siendo violento, aunque nunca lo fue con él porque nunca le había dado motivos.

Yuri por su parte solo pensaba con rapidez ¿Qué le había dicho aquel hombre a su hijo para que lograra traerlo a casa? ¿Cuántas otras veces habrían venido juntos? ¿Le habría hecho algo a Vitya? Mil y una preguntas pasaban por su mente, no era normal que un adulto fuera "amigo" de un adolescente y más encima se dejara abrazar y besar en la mejilla.

—_Si, amigo to-_

—_Lo siento —_interrumpió Yuuri al platinado, él era el adulto y él debía arreglar todo esto. Por lo menos ya sabía que aquel rubio era el padre del chico— _yo solo acompaño a Víctor-_

—_Vitya_ —interrumpió el menor con tono molesto y los adultos lo miraron extraño.

Yuuri dio un suspiro y prosiguió— _solo acompaño a Vitya a casa por su seguridad —_siguió hablando mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía sus pantalones, entendía al hombre frente a él, si el menor fuera su hijo, él también habría pensado lo mismo. Que un pedófilo estaba tras él.

— _¿Su seguridad? ¿Y cómo sé que no eres tú de quien hay que cuidarlo? —_preguntó molesto. Volteó a ver a su hijo solo para decirle que entrara en la casa a lo cual el platinado se negó.

—_Víctor, entra a casa. Todo estará bien —_dijo el azabache en tono tranquilizador y sonriendo para darle seguridad al menor. El platinado hizo caso, pero aún un poco inseguro de lo que pudiera pasar, no quería que Yuuri fuera lastimado por su culpa.

— _¿Y bien? —_preguntó Yuri impaciente, su hijo ya había entrado y ahora si podría partirle la cara si veía algo raro.

—_Víctor no quiere preocuparte, es un buen chico, pero al parecer varias veces fue víctima de acoso en el transporte público —_Yuuri fue serio y directo, no quería que terminaran regañando al chico.

— _¿Acoso? —_Yuri quitó su rostro intimidante cambiándolo por uno de total preocupación— _pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijo? —_el rubio trabajaba mucho, pero se preocupaba de preguntarle a su hijo por todo lo que hacía en el día y este siempre sonreía contándole anécdotas y sobre su amigo, no parecía un chico que sufriera de acoso.

Yuuri suspiró y explicó que el platinado no quería preocuparlo porque sabía que trabajaba duro, le contó de la vez que presenció el acoso e intento defenderlo y como decidió desde ese día acompañar al chico hasta su casa con tal de que nadie se acercara. También aclararon que lo que vio el rubio en ese momento nunca había pasado antes y solo fue por la emoción de Víctor al recibir su papel principal.

Todo lo que hablaba el japonés le sonaba a Víctor, Yuuri no menciono sobre las preocupaciones del chico o sus sonrisas falsas ya que eso era algo entre ellos.

—_Escucha, sé que tal vez suene imprudente de mi parte, pero… quisiera tu permiso para seguir acompañando a Víctor y-_

—_No —_se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared— _es mi hijo, mi responsabilidad. Saldré más temprano del trabajo._

—_Si haces eso él se sentirá mal, creerá que es una molestia._

No quería admitirlo, pero el azabache tenía razón, pensó unos momentos, el hombre le dijo que llevaba bastante tiempo con esta rutina y que no entraba en la casa, tal vez podían seguir así— _bien ¿Cuánto quieres? —_preguntó sacando la billetera del bolsillo.

— _¿Eh? —_no entendía a que se refería con eso.

—_Que cuanto quieres por traer a Víctor a casa._

—_No quiero nada, solo acompañarlo._

Yuuri no hacía esto por un beneficio propio, quería al platinado y por eso lo cuidaba, así que no aceptaría dinero a cambio. Para él no era correcto.

Yuri había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, solo en su abuelo e hijo, pero aquel extraño parecía tener realmente buenas intenciones, además de que ahora el japonés sabía que si intentaba algo él lo golpearía puesto que lo superaba en altura y fuerza.

—_Bien, entonces dame tu numero y te daré el mío —_Yuuri accedió de inmediato, era normal que quisiera su contacto en caso de cualquier cosa. Intercambiaron números y por primera vez en toda la conversación se dijeron sus nombres.

Era demasiado extraño llamarse de la misma manera, aunque cada nombre se escribía distinto y tenía un diferente significado en el idioma natal de cada uno. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos bastante incomodo para ambos y se fue cada uno por su lado.

Yuuri y Víctor siguieron con su rutina habitual, incluyendo la regla que tenían de que Yuuri no entraría en la casa Plisetsky. Solo una vez rompió esa regla y fue para san Valentín, pero lo hizo únicamente porque el platinado de verdad se veía mal por no poder hacer los chocolates así que no pudo evitar ayudarlo a escondidas.

Los días pasaron normales hasta que Yuuri recibió una llamada mientras trabajaba, tomó su celular y en la pantalla se pudo ver el nombre "Padre de Vitya", contestó intrigado ya que en las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que le dio su número nunca lo había llamado.

— _¿Hola? —_contestó.

—_Yuuri, necesito pedirte un gran favor —_la voz del rubio sonaba forzosamente amable, como si no quisiera serlo, pero estaba obligado.

—_Dime —_quería saber que era tan importante como para llamarlo de esa manera.

—_Hoy tengo una comida con personas muy importantes, no pude zafarme de esos malditos y Víctor estará solo hasta muy tarde —_hubo una pausa donde ninguno se atrevió a decir nada así que el rubio prosiguió— _¿Podrías cocinar la cena para Vitya y quedarte hasta que vuelva? Te pagaré el taxi de regreso a casa._

࿂Continuará࿂


	6. Especial de San Valentín

Yuuri podía ver en el rostro de Vitya que se encontraba desanimado, quiso preguntarle en el camino a casa que sucedía, pero no quería entrometerse mucho en su vida, aunque ya lo había hecho bastante sin querer. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y solo encaminarlo hasta su hogar como todos los días.

Un suspiro cargado de tristeza salió de los labios del platinado y el azabache no pudo hacer más que preguntar de una vez, el chico le preocupaba como si fuese de su familia— _¿Qué sucede, Víctor? —_preguntó con voz calmada.

Como si estuviese esperando a que le preguntaran para desahogarse, Vitya lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar enseguida— _Hoy es san Valentín._

Yuuri no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto si era tan joven, acá no era como en Japón que los chicos recibían chocolates de las chicas y se preocupaban por ser los únicos en no recibir algo. En cualquier caso Víctor era tan llamativo que seguramente lo llenarían de chocolates— _¿Quieres darle un regalo a la persona que te gusta? —_preguntó despacio, como si estuviese entrando en terreno minado. El menor negó con la cabeza.

—_Hace días… intento hacer pastelillos de chocolate amargo para papá, pero siempre terminan quedando mal, no soy bueno en la cocina —_su voz era triste y desilusionada.

El japonés se compadeció un poco, entendía que el chico quisiera hacer eso ya que no tenía madre y su padre lo criaba solo, era normal querer hacer feliz a su progenitor de alguna forma—_¿Puedo ir a tu casa?_

— _¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Por mi está bien, pero ¿Para qué?—_preguntó intrigado.

—_Te ayudaré con los pastelillos y me iré ¿Sí? —_Víctor sabía que Yuuri trabajaba en un restaurante y que al ser ayudante del chef sabía cocinar bien. Entusiasmado aceptó su oferta ¿Quién mejor para ayudarle que su amigo Yuuri? Se sentía feliz de haberlo conocido.

Llegaron a la casa del platinado y el chico abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Yuuri, por lo que conversaron en el camino el padre de Vitya llegaría tarde esa noche así que tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que querían.

Yuuri se dirigió donde estaba la cocina y le pidió al menor que buscara los ingredientes, el no se metería en nada de la cocina ya que no era suya, solo ayudaría. Puso manos a la obra, le indicó a Vitya que cosas podía hacer, lo que debía mezclar mientras él lo supervisaba y ayudaba de vez en cuando. Tardaron un poco más de lo que creían, pero terminaron con lo propuesto, el platinado saltando de alegría mientras limpiaban la cocina para que todo quedara impecable.

Yuuri quedó lleno de manchas en su ropa porque Víctor era un poco torpe, pero no le importaba con tal de ver una sonrisa en el rostro del chico, una sincera y no la que fingía para que los demás creyeran que todo estaba bien, porque Yuuri poco a poco había aprendido a distinguirlas bien.

—_Debo irme, tu padre llegará pronto —_dijo mirando el reloj de la pared y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Víctor entristeció un poco y el japonés se dio cuenta, pero no podía quedarse, le había prometido al padre del chico nunca entrar ahí y había roto esa promesa solo para que este tuviera un buen regalo para el hombre que cuidaba de él.

—_Ten —_le pasó un pastelillo antes de que se fuera— _este es para ti, les puse azúcar sin que te dieras cuenta ya que a ti te gustan dulces ¡Feliz san Valentín, Yuuri! —_cuando el aludido recibió el obsequio Víctor besó su mejilla y lo abrazó, un abrazo cálido y familiar casi como si fuera su hermano mayor. Se sintió bien y correspondió el gesto.

Le enterneció demasiado aquella acción, debía compensarlo de alguna manera—_gracias, mañana te daré chocolates. Lo prometo —_le dijo sonriendo y retirándose por fin del hogar del chico.

Al irse no se dio cuenta que paso por el lado de un apuesto rubio ya que iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Yuri solo vio al japonés de reojo pensando que solo había encaminado a Vitya como siempre aunque era extraño que sus ropas estuvieran tan sucias. No le dio importancia y abrió la puerta de su casa.

El rubio fue recibido por un animado y sucio platinado, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja llena de pastelillos— _¡Feliz san Valentín, papá! —_exclamó contento.

Yuri sonrió por dos razones: la primera porque su hijo siempre lo sorprendía y alegraba su cansado día y la segunda porque se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Yuuri iba tan sucio. Había entrado a su casa para ayudar a su hijo el cual era un desastre en la cocina. Al parecer el japonés era una buena persona después de todo.


	7. 6

Yuuri se sorprendió por la petición del rubio, aunque no se negaría si era por el bien de Víctor— _está bien —_dijo nervioso— _lo acompañaré a casa y me quedaré con él hasta que llegues ¿Hay algo que deba saber?_

— _¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? —_preguntó sin entender a que se refería el otro.

—_Bueno, si tiene algún deber al llegar a casa o si hay algo que no pueda comer porque es alérgico, alguna indicación —_necesitaba saber sobre la rutina de Vitya, después de todo el solo lo dejaba en la puerta de su casa y listo.

—_Ah, eso. Solo debe hacer sus tareas o estudiar, pero él lo hace por su cuenta, no es alérgico a nada así que puedes preparar lo que gustes puesto que la despensa está llena y no tiene horario para acostarse. él es muy independiente y responsable, lo único que no sabe hacer es cocinar —_Yuuri entristeció un poco al escuchar eso, sabía que Víctor era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer esas cosas por sí solo, pero el hecho de que nadie estuviera al pendiente confiando solo en su sentido de la responsabilidad no era bueno. Por lo que veía, Víctor no defraudaría a su padre, pero si podía llegar a sentirse solo o excluido de la vida de este al no tenerlo cerca y que no le preguntara cosas tan simples como "¿Hiciste la tarea?", pequeñas cosas que demuestran preocupación.

—_Está bien, nos vemos entonces_ —dijo Yuuri para luego cortar, le entusiasmaba un poco estar en un ambiente más familiar ya que sus padres Vivian en Japón y no los veía hace mucho, aunque su relación con ellos al salir del país no era muy agradable. Yuuri tuvo diferencias con sus padres, además de que ellos trabajaban mucho y él pasaba solo al igual que Víctor, por eso él siempre pensó que si por algún milagro llegaba a formar una familia, intentaría prestarle la mayor atención posible a sus hijos, aunque trabajara intentaría estar al pendiente de todo.

Su día de trabajo pasó lento, como si contara los minutos para poder cuidar del amable adolescente. Pensó todo el día en que podía cocinarle y se decidió por hacer un platillo de su país, estaba seguro que su comida favorita le encantaría al menor, además de que tal vez podría pedirle un poco de ayuda y de paso enseñarle algo de cocina. Se detuvo al pensar eso, solo iría una noche y no todas las siguientes, así que no podía permitirse fantasear de esa manera o luego se sentiría mal.

Vitya ya había salido de la escuela y se encontraba en la biblioteca con Chris cuando le llegó un mensaje de su padre diciéndole que esa noche lo cuidaría Yuuri en casa y que cocinaría la cena puesto que él llegaría demasiado tarde. Por un lado se entristeció ya que tal vez no vería a su padre ese día, pero la otra parte de él saltó de alegría, comería lo que cocinaría Yuuri especialmente para él, además que podrían pasar más tiempo juntos y conversar mas. Amaba a Yuuri como a un familiar cercano, era como si lo necesitara cerca todos los días, de hecho sufría un poco los fines de semana al no poder pasar tiempo con el japonés. A veces sentía que deseaba que Yuuri, su padre y él fueran una familia, que salieran en los días libres a comer un helado o al centro comercial, pero sabía que era algo imposible ya que a pesar de que Yuuri se preocupaba por él como una madre, era un chico.

— _¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy? —_Le preguntó el rubio mientras ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, separados por la mesa de la biblioteca— _¿Enamorado tal vez?_

Víctor sonrió para después negar con la cabeza y guardar su celular en la mochila— _Yuuri se quedara conmigo hoy —_Chris ya sabía quién era Yuuri, pues su amigo se la pasaba hablando de aquel hombre desde que lo salvó de un pervertido. Su amigo se veía muy contento y al parecer tenía alguien más con quien hablar de sus cosas a parte de él, claro estaba. Si no conociera bien al platinado diría que tenía un enamoramiento, pero él sabía incluso lo que escondían las sonrisas falsas que en ocasiones Víctor mostraba, así que sabía perfectamente que el de ojos azules había encontrado algo que añoraba desde hace mucho. Una persona cálida que pudiera darle toda la atención que se le negó desde pequeño.

—_Milagro que tu padre aceptara algo así —_mencionó sabiendo que el adulto era demasiado enojón.

—_Creo que confía en Yuuri ahora ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy? —_le preguntó mientras tomaba uno de los libros y se ponía a revisar si le servía para lo que necesitaba.

—_Está bien —_si Víctor le pedía ir a su casa era porque quería que conociera al japonés, así que lo haría.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidas, lograron terminar toda su tarea del día antes de que tuvieran que retirarse para encontrarse con Yuuri. Guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la parada donde el azabache ya estaba esperándolos, cargaba algunas bolsas en sus manos.

— _¿Qué es eso? —_preguntó Víctor de repente.

—_Hola Vitya ¿Cómo estás? —_ahí estaba Yuuri intentando corregir la educación del platinado quien a veces era muy distraído.

—_Lo siento —_dijo de inmediato y con su habitual sonrisa de corazón— _hola, Yuuri. Estoy bien ¿Y tú?_

—_Muy bien —_sonrió el japonés— _¿Quién es tu amigo? —_preguntó mirando atento al rubio de ojos verdes.

—_Él es Chris, irá a cenar a casa hoy ¿Recuerdas que te hable de él? —_Yuuri sabía perfectamente quien era Chris ya que Víctor siempre le hablaba de su mejor amigo y de cómo se divertían en los recesos o después de la escuela. Respondió con un _"si, lo recuerdo"_ y procedió a saludar al chico de ojos verdes con su característica amabilidad.

Después de intercambiar saludos volvieron al tema de las bolsas, esta vez Víctor llevaba una y Chris la otra ya que Yuuri se veía un poco agotado por el trabajo de ese día.

Llegaron al hogar de Víctor y entraron, Yuuri ya conocía el lugar por lo de San Valentín, así que se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió a la cocina con Víctor caminando tras él, curioso de lo que cocinaría su Yuuri— _¿Qué prepararas? —_preguntaba desde la puerta viendo como el japonés se ponía el delantal de cocina y buscaba lo que iba a utilizar.

—_Corrección —_dijo el japonés volteándose a ver al platinado— _¿Qué VAMOS a preparar?_

Vitya sonrió y llamó a su amigo para que ayudara también en la cocina. Entre risas y conversaciones sobre la escuela y cosas sin importancia lograron terminar de hacer katsudon, los tres limpiaron el lugar como un equipo para luego poder disponerse a comer el plato con tan apetitoso aroma. Ninguno de los adolescentes había probado ese platillo antes, así que limpiaron rápido para poder comer.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Yuuri apartó un poco de la cena en un bol para que el rubio pudiese probar aquello luego, si es que quería. Yuuri se sentó junto a los menores, se sentía como en casa con ellos hablando constantemente puesto que su departamento de un solo ambiente era muy silencioso ya que vivía solo, desde que se vino de Japón había vivido solo a pesar de haber tenido una que otra pareja en su vida. Poder cenar con alguien más lo hacía sentir completo y aunque sabía que solo sería por ese día, quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

—_Yo lavo los trastes —_dijo el platinado entusiasmado cuando terminaron, Chris lo ayudó en todo y así terminaron pronto ya que al rubio lo pasarían a buscar sus padres en un rato mas. La verdad era que Chris no quería irse ya que por primera vez veía a su amigo tan feliz, era verdad que el japonés parecía un familiar cercano del platinado, por lo menos sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos.

Las horas pasaron volando, el rubio ya se había ido a su casa dejando a Yuuri y Víctor a solas, el platinado propuso ver una película y Yuuri aceptó ya que al día siguiente no había escuela así que supuso podrían quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. Se acomodaron en el sillón con algunos bocadillos, sin calzado, con las luces apagadas y una manta cubriéndolos. Poco a poco Víctor se fue acercando al azabache hasta apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de este, todo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

La película era de suspenso por lo que Yuuri estaba atento así que actuaba inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos largos de Víctor y este se relajó ¿Hace cuanto no sentía ese tipo de toque?— _mamá —_murmuró el chico en la medida que se quedaba dormido perdiéndose el final de lo que pasaba en la película.

Yuuri se quedo quieto un minuto, si había escuchado bien entonces el menor extrañaba a su madre lo cual lo entristecía un poco ¿Quién abandonaría a un chico tan bueno como ese? ¿Dónde estaba el instinto maternal de aquella mujer? El japonés se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero muy dentro de él le agradecía, ya que si no hubiese sido por aquello jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un ser tan maravilloso.

El tiempo pasaba y el azabache sentía cada vez mas sueño, el rubio no llegaba aún y el debía trasladar a Víctor a su habitación.

Yuri tenía la obligación de ir a esa cena tan importante, los empresarios con los que firmarían un contrato así lo querían y así debía hacerse por lo que el rubio estaba molesto— _les he dicho una y mil malditas veces que no acepten eventos así, tengo un hijo que cuidar —_le decía a su secretaria quien intentaba explicarle calmadamente que la orden había venido de más arriba por lo que nadie podía negarse.

La noche pasó lenta, Yuri solo quería volver a casa ya que le enfermaba tener que fingir sonrisas estúpidas cuando ni siquiera la pasaba bien en esa clase de eventos, además que siempre alguna chica tonta se le insinuaba y cuando se enteraba que tenía un hijo quería conocerlo para crear falsos lazos con el único motivo de llegar a él. Ya le había pasado y él aprendía de su errores.

Bebió un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para emborracharse, contaba las horas para poder largarse a casa y cenar algo de ahí ya que en esas juntas la comida terminaba cayéndole mal. Cuando por fin estuvo libre corrió a tomar un taxi y dirigirse a su tan ansiado hogar, su hijo ya debía estar dormido, pero aún así quería llegar pronto. Esquivó a la chica que quería su número y se fue a casa— _hogar dulce hogar —_murmuraba en el camino mientras cerraba los ojos buscando algo de paz mental.

Abrió la puerta encontrando las luces apagadas, las prendió y se adentró en el lugar encontrando la escena más tierna que pudiera haber presenciado. Víctor dormía abrazado a la cintura de un Yuuri que aún dormido acariciaba los cabellos del chico, la escena se veía cálida como si fueran una familia, solo faltaba él ahí. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hambre.

Se dirigió a la cocina pensando en que comer, calentaría de esas comidas instantáneas que compraba para casos extremos donde su hijo quedara solo, asumiendo que era malo en la cocina. Abrió el microondas y encontró un bol con una comida que olía deliciosa aún si estaba fría. La miró extraño, pero aún así la calentó y la disfruto. Sabia delicioso, hace tiempo que no tenía esa sensación hogareña de llegar a casa y que alguien más se hubiese ocupado de Vitya y hubiese preparado la cena.

Terminó de comer y llevó a su hijo en brazos a su habitación, no quiso despertar a Yuuri así que lo acomodó en el gran sofá y lo tapó con mas mantas— _buenas noches y gracias —_susurró antes de irse a su propia habitación. Si lo pensaba un poco parecían una familia, eso fue lo último que le vino a la mente antes de dormirse.

࿂Continuará࿂


	8. 7

Abrió los ojos lentamente sin reconocer el lugar a su alrededor, no recordaba haber bebido como para haber terminado en la casa de algún desconocido— _¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —_una maraña de cabello plateado obstaculizó su campo de visión y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba después de oír esa familiar voz.

—_Vitya, déjalo o vas a terminar asfixiándolo —_el varonil tono de voz hizo que Yuuri se sonrojara, se sentó como pudo y notó que estaba en el sofá con Víctor a su lado y Yuri de pie observándolos seriamente.

—_Pero así lo despierto con amor —_respondió el menor sonriendo, cosa que al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia a su padre, puesto que se acercó y lo tomó de la camiseta para quitarlo del lugar.

—_Ve a arreglarte, prepararé el desayuno —_le dijo como una orden y al chico no le quedó de otra que hacer lo que su padre decía— _¿Dormiste bien? —_le preguntó al azabache con sus ojos fijos en él, Yuuri no podía evitar que el sonrojo aumentara.

—_Sí… muchas gracias y lo siento por quedarme dormido en tu hogar —_le dijo agachando la cabeza— _me iré lo antes posible, para no importunar._

— _¡No impogtunas a naguie! —_se escuchó un Víctor, obviamente cepillando sus dientes, desde el baño. Ambos Yuris rieron por el muchacho.

—_El que debería disculparse soy yo —_le dijo el rubio, pero no lo hizo— _te agradezco cuidar a ese molesto niñato —_escucharon un _"¡Oye!" _desde el baño, pero el rubio no le dio importancia alguna— _desayuna con nosotros y después puedes irte sí quieres. Ten._

Yuri le extendió al japonés una camiseta roja y un pantalón negro— _¿Qué es esto? —_preguntó sin entender.

—_Ropa —_respondió simplemente— _para que puedas darte una ducha sí quieres, es mía pero puedes devolvérmela luego —_procedió a aclarar y se retiró a preparar un desayuno para tres, sin escuchar la respuesta del otro.

Yuuri se quedó estático, pensó que había hecho mal en quedarse, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba siendo bien recibido. Aceptaría desayunar con ellos y luego se iría casa, tomó las prendas de ropa, se levantó y dobló la manta con la cual había estado tapado para luego dirigirse al baño, topándose con Víctor en el camino.

— _¿Te quedaras a desayunar? —_le preguntó con una sonrisa sincera y ansiosa de una respuesta afirmativa.

—_Lo haré —_respondió Yuuri imitando la sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza del menor, este saltó de alegría y corrió a la cocina donde estaba su padre, para ver en que podía ayudarle.

El japonés se metió en el baño y se duchó rápidamente para luego salir y envolverse con la toalla. antes de secarse tomó la camiseta prestada y en un acto inconsciente la llevó a su nariz para olerla, tenía una fragancia muy particular aparte del aroma a detergente, ese tipo de olor que queda impregnado en las prendas y que no es del perfume, sino la escancia natural de alguien. Aquel aroma le había gustado, logrando que hundiera su nariz en la tela.

—_Yuuri, está listo el desayuno —_la voz del platinado y los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a vestirse, mientras le respondía que ya iba. La ropa le quedaba un poco grande, pero no se veía mal, salió y se encontró con padre e hijo en el comedor, Yuuri no notó la atenta mirada del rubio, quien pensaba que el azabache se veía adorable con ropa más grande que la de su talla.

Yuuri se sentó a la mesa donde tenía un plato servido con tostadas y huevo revuelto, una taza de café y un vaso vacío en el cual podía elegir si servirse leche o jugo de naranja. Agradeció la comida y todos se dispusieron a comer juntos, Víctor habló sobre la escuela y otros asuntos que ya le había contado al japonés, pero que ahora nombraba para poner al día a su padre, Yuri escuchaba atento y daba su opinión de vez en cuando. Al parecer el rubio odiaba al mundo, pero eso no parecía molestarle al platinado quien reía divertido con cada comentario de odio que salía de la boca de su padre hacia cualquier cosa que no le gustara.

Hablaron de la interpretación de ballet y que Yuuri estaba invitado, el japonés volvió a agradecer al chico por tenerlo en cuenta y Yuri sorprendió a ambos preguntando a qué hora se juntarían afuera para sentarse juntos— _si no quieres, está bien —_le dijo indiferente y el japonés reaccionó al instante.

—_Sí quiero, quince minutos antes está bien —_dijo rápidamente ya que por dentro se sentía nervioso. Nunca había interactuado tanto tiempo con el rubio, padre de aquel chico al que tanto adoraba. Al parecer el platinado tenía razón y el ruso mayor era una buena persona a su manera, amaba a su hijo, aunque no se lo dijera directamente, pero lo demostraba con pequeños gestos como sirviéndole más leche en el vaso antes de que la pidiera y dándole consejos sobre algunas cosas.

Terminaron el desayuno y Yuuri se ofreció a lavar los trastes, pero el platinado se le adelantó diciéndole que podía descansar mientras tanto. Yuuri pensó que sería mejor irse, no quería interrumpir un fin de semana familiar de padre e hijo, Yuri trabajaba toda la semana y lo correcto era que estuviera a solas con su familia y sin un intruso como él. Tal vez tenían planes y él los interrumpía.

—_¿Por que no nos acompañas un rato mas, Yuuri? —_Víctor acababa de terminar su labor y se colgó del brazo de su amigo.

—_Vitya, él debe tener cosas que hacer también —_lo regañó su padre y Yuuri interpretó eso como su momento para retirarse.

—_D__ebo irme a casa, Vitya, muchas gracias por todo —_les dijo con una leve reverencia, padre e hijo se despidieron y Yuuri volvió a su hogar.

Cuando llegó al departamento lo sintió vacío, se tiró a la cama sintiendo como si algo faltara. La calidez familiar que obtuvo al estar con Yuri y Víctor lo hacía añorar una familia propia, pero eso no era muy posible en su vida, no sería bien visto que alguien como él tuviese un hijo y cuidara de él. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos y los reemplazo por el agradable momento recién vivido, decidió que no podía acostumbrarse a aquello, pero sí podía guardarlo como un lindo recuerdo al que podía acudir cuando se sintiera un poco deprimido.

Los días pasaron y todo prosiguió como antes, Yuuri acompañaba a Víctor hasta la entrada de su casa y se retiraba. En reiteradas ocasiones el platinado le ofreció entrar, pero el japonés se negó, no podía tomarse atribuciones solo porque una vez le habían dejado estar ahí, su pensamiento era que debía tener el permiso de Yuri para poder entrar o no lo haría.

La fecha de la presentación de Víctor se acercaba y Yuuri debía esperar al platinado hasta más tarde, puesto que sus prácticas se extendían ya que querían que todo saliera perfecto, además de que Víctor era el principal. Eso hacía que siempre al dejar al platinado en su casa se encontrara con el rubio, se saludaban y despedían casi al instante, puesto que el japonés no quería molestar. Eso pasaba hasta que un día, al voltear para irse a su departamento, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo impidiendo que se marchara, miró por sobre su hombro esperando encontrar a Víctor, ya que él era de los que hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que capturaban su atención todos esos días que se habían estado viendo.

— _¿Por qué siempre te vas de inmediato? —_preguntó con rostro molesto.

—_Es que… yo… no quiero molestar —_le dijo nervioso, al ver a Yuri enojado, le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento lo golpearía si le daba una respuesta que no le gustara.

— _¿Molestar? Cuidas a Vitya todos los días y crees que eres tu el que molesta —_le dijo sonriendo— _eres muy gracioso, Yuuri. Entra de una vez ¿quieres? a no ser que tengas algo mejor que hacer —_se encaminó hacia su casa, sin mirar atrás, estaba seguro de que el japonés lo seguiría y así fue.

Yuri hizo piroshkis para la cena y comieron los tres frente al televisor, ya que al otro día no había clases, ni trabajo, por lo que harían una mini maratón de películas. El rubio le prestó un pijama a Yuuri para que estuviera más cómodo y le dijo que debía quedarse a dormir, sin darle opción alguna al japonés de rehusarse, aunque este no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos.

Llenaron de mantas y cojines el suelo de la sala, se divirtieron haciendo palomitas en el microondas, además de servir algunos snacks que había traído Yuri por la ocasión. Para Yuuri era un poco extraña la situación, pensó que ese día sería como cualquier otro, pero terminó siendo uno agradable y cálido en compañía de su adorado Vitya, sintiendo nuevamente aquella calidez familiar que tanto añoraba.

Por su parte, Yuri había notado como el japonés se retiraba todos los días rápidamente a su casa, con cualquier persona no le importaría, pero ese chico le hacía un gran favor a cuidar de su hijo a diario y no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, así que decidió invitarlo/obligarlo a pasar una noche familiar con ellos, además cuando Yuuri estuvo ahí días atrás, la casa se sentía diferente e incluso su hijo se veía diferente, más feliz y eso le agradaba. Así que todo esto lo hacía por su propio egoísmo, pero no le importaba ya que Vitya era feliz.

—_Yo en medio —_dijo de inmediato Víctor, situándose en el centro de las mantas para quedar entre ambos Yuris. Los adultos se acomodaron a sus costados, tapándose todos y acomodándose lo mejor posible para poder ver las películas que irían eligiendo en Netflix para poder verlas en la televisión frente a ellos. Primero eligieron una de acción y todos prestaron atención al principio para luego dar acotaciones sobre la película y terminar discutiendo sobre los diferentes puntos de vista. Víctor miraba divertido como su padre defendía los intereses egoístas del antagonista y Yuuri declaraba que el protagonista era el que estaba bien en todo. El ambiente se sentía bien y si fuera por él desearía que todos los días fueran así, le encantaría que Yuuri permaneciera en sus vidas para siempre.

La noche siguió y con ello el sueño atacó primero al más gruñón de los tres, cayendo rendido junto a Víctor quien lo tapó para que no se enfermara mientras iniciaba una plática con Yuuri después de comenzar a ver una película romántica.

—_Yuuri —_el aludido fijó su vista en quien lo llamaba para prestarle su total atención— _¿Puedo contarte algo… muy personal? —_preguntó mientras se sonrojaba levemente al ver como los actores principales de la película se besaban fogosamente.

—_Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea —_respondió el mayor en un susurro para no despertar al rubio— _¿Qué ocurre?_

Víctor suspiró y decidió que no había nadie mejor que el azabache para contarle sus secretos, confiaba en el— _me gusta una persona —_comenzó a decir con una fingida tranquilidad ya que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba apunto de confesar algo que no le había dicho a nadie.

—_Es normal, estas en esa edad y-_

—_No entiendes —_cortó de inmediato la frase de Yuuri al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro con su largo cabello plateado para que Yuuri no notara su sonrojo— _me gusta una persona y es un chico._

࿂Continuará࿂


	9. 8

Yuuri puso su boca en forma de "o", pero no dijo nada por unos segundos logrando que el platinado se pusiera nervioso y lo observará ansioso. El japonés quería pensar bien sus palabras antes de decirlas, ya que si bien daba igual si a Víctor le gustaba un chico o una chica, la sociedad no lo tomaba como algo "normal", obligándote a esconderte, por eso mismo era un tema delicado a tratar. Él no conocía bien a Yuri como para saber su reacción ante tal noticia, por lo que sabía que podía no ser fácil para el menor contárselo a su padre.

El azabache suspiró y decidió comenzar con una pegunta simple para alivianar el ambiente— _¿Es quien creo que es? Porque es más común de lo que crees enamorarte de tu mejor amigo._

El rostro de Víctor se transformo de vergüenza a uno confusión— _¿De quién me hablas? —_preguntó sin entender a quien se refería el mayor.

—_Te gusta Chris ¿No es así?_

Vitya no pudo evitar reír un poco ante tal conclusión ¿Él y Chris? Eso era imposible— _eso no podría ser, él es mi amigo._

—_Aún así, puede que-_

—_Yuuri, Chris tiene novia y somos mejores amigos —_aclaró el menor al ver que el adulto continuaba.

—_Espera ¿Qué? ¿Chris tiene novia? —_se sorprendió al escuchar aquello ya que el chico no parecía muy heterosexual, pero por su experiencia sabía bien que a veces las apariencias engañan.

El platinado asintió con la cabeza mientras reía bajito para no despertar a su padre. No culpaba a Yuuri, nadie le creía a su rubio amigo cuando decía que tenía novia, pero Víctor la conocía bien ya que iba al ballet con él. Minako era una chica de carácter fuerte y decidida que logró atraer la atención de Chris, pues era la única que no estaba interesada en él, ni en nadie más.

—_El chico que me gusta trabaja en una cafetería, cerca de la escuela —_le dijo con un aire tierno y enamorado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente al recordar a aquel muchacho que se robaba sus suspiros.

Yuuri lo observó y entendió que no era un capricho, le preguntó a Víctor si siempre le habían gustado los chicos y este respondió que era la primera vez, que antes había tenido un par de novias muy lindas y que le habían gustado mucho, el menor también confesó avergonzado que había visto revistas pornográficas heterosexuales, así como videos en internet y le habían gustado.

—_Entonces eres bisexual —_Víctor lo pensó unos segundos y asintió ya que era la respuesta más lógica, aunque no entendía el porqué deberían etiquetar a alguien, las personas simplemente se enamoraban de otras personas, nada tenía que ver el género en eso.

—_El problema es que no sé cómo decirle a papá —_su mirada se torno triste— _no quiero ser una decepción ante sus ojos._

El japonés entendía a la perfección esa sensación, cerró los ojos transportándose a recuerdos un poco dolorosos de su pasado y comenzó a contarle a Víctor su historia de vida. Le contó que se había dado cuenta que era gay a los catorce años, cuando en vez de llamarle la atención las niñas, prefería mirar a los niños.

La vida de Yuuri cambió en el momento en que tuvo su primer enamoramiento de un compañero de la escuela, se sentía sucio ya que no era "normal" algo así y menos en su país, no sabía qué hacer ni a quién acudir hasta que un día tomó valor y se le confesó al chico en cuestión. Su compañero se sorprendió, pero no se burlo, le explicó que a él le gustaban las chicas, pero que entendía si él tenia preferencias distintas. Yuuri recuerda que esa tarde ambos hablaron largo y tendido, el chico se hizo su mejor amigo y confidente, apoyándolo en los momentos difíciles y recordándole que no era un "raro" porque le gustaran personas de su mismo sexo.

Aprendió con él, que sus gustos eran normales y solo debía buscar chicos con sus mismas preferencias y así fue como obtuvo su primer novio y con él los problemas llegaron también. En la escuela los descubrieron besándose y se armó un caos, llamaron a los padres de ambos para poder aclarar esta situación y derivar a los menores a psicólogos especializados para que les quitaran aquella "enfermedad" que atacaba sus mentes. Los padres de su novio ya sabían que era gay y lo aceptaban tal cual era, por lo que no tomaron encuentra el consejo de la escuela y lo cambiaron a otro recinto. Por su parte Yuuri no tuvo tanta suerte, sus padres si bien eran buenos con él, no aceptaban que le gustaran los hombres por lo que sí lo llevaron al psicólogo, en un intento de hacerlo "normal" de nuevo.

El japonés pasó por muchas sesiones que no sirvieron de nada, por un año fingió que se había mejorado para que sus padres no se preocuparan y lo dejaran tranquilo, pero con esa acción solo terminó dañándose el mismo, ocultando lo que realmente era y adquiriendo un miedo a ser juzgado por el resto.

Después de aquel año en donde más de alguna vez pensó que quitarse la vida sería buena idea, terminó encarando a sus padres para decirles que no había nada de malo con él, que sus gustos eran normales y debían aceptarlos. Nadie dijo nada, ni para bien, ni para mal, para los señores Katsuki el hecho de que su hijo era gay debía ser ocultado, por lo que decidieron simplemente enterrar el tema.

Yuuri estudió y se fue del país en busca de una vida mejor, en Estados Unidos encontró la libertad de expresión que tanto necesitaba, con las pocas parejas que tuvo podían andar tomados de la mano sin miedo a ser señalados con el dedo y así aprendió a aceptarse a sí mismo. Aunque siempre fue cauteloso con a quien le decía lo que era, ya que no todas las personas se lo tomaban de buena manera.

—_Por eso puedo entender tu miedo, Vitya —_para ese momento el platinado había apoyado su cabeza en las piernas de Yuuri dejando que este peinara su cabello con sus dedos, eso lo relajaba mucho.

—_Debió ser difícil —_dijo triste, no le gustaba pensar en que su Yuuri alguna vez la paso mal— _pero ahora me tienes a mí y yo nunca te discriminaré por algo, Yuuri._

El japonés sonrió, Víctor de verdad era como el hijo que jamás podría tener gracias a la discriminación que existía contra los homosexuales que querían tener hijos. Sabía que había lugares donde si podría hacerlo, pero no quería someter a un pequeño inocente a semejante presión social. Tal vez algún día todos aprenderían a respetar al prójimo, aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo con su forma de vida.

—_Gracias —_dijo en un tono adormilado, puesto que ya era de madrugada— _yo también estaré para ti cuando me necesites, lo prometo._

El chico sonrió, Yuuri era como la madre que nunca tuvo. Se sentía a gusto y protegido entre sus brazos, se sentía feliz al caminar a su lado y se sentía lleno de calidez al escucharlo preocuparse por él. esto era lo que siempre necesitó, ese "algo" que le hacía falta a su vida, aunque sabía que algo así no duraría para siempre, Yuuri tendría que formar su propia familia tarde o temprano y él no tendría cabida ahí.

Momentos antes de que el sueño los alcanzara por completo, el japonés le pidió al chico que no le dijera nada sobre lo hablado a su padre y Víctor prometió guardar el secreto, así como Yuuri guardaría el suyo. El azabache tenía miedo de que si Yuri se enteraba que era gay, no lo dejaría estar más cerca de Víctor, ya que otra de las ideas comunes y estúpidas era que los homosexuales eran pedófilos o convertían a los niños en lo mismo. Se durmieron en esa posición, con Yuuri sentado y Vitya apoyado en sus piernas.

A la mañana siguiente Víctor tuvo una gran idea, le pediría al japonés que lo acompañara a la cafetería para que conociera al chico de sus sueños. Fue una suerte que despertara antes que los adultos, así podría despertar a Yuuri y hablar con él antes de que su padre se levantara. Por supuesto el azabache accedió a la petición del platinado, puesto que le llamaba la atención saber qué clase de chico era el que había capturado el corazón de su Vitya.

Yuri despertó por el aroma dulce de los hotcakes que Yuuri preparaba en su cocina, se levantó medio muerto y se dirigió al origen de aquel olor tan agradable, encontrándose con el japonés a solas— _buenos días —_dijo bostezando y refregándose un ojo pon el puño, al mismo tiempo que rascaba su estómago con su mano libre. El azabache se sonrojó al ver al rubio recién levantado y con cara de sueño, hasta sin peinar era guapo.

—_Buenos días —_respondió apenado por sus pensamientos, después de todo él era el dueño de casa y sus pensamientos eran una falta de respeto, aunque el otro no pudiera escucharlos.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se había parado tras él a observar por sobre su hombro lo que cocinaba— _huele bien —_dijo cerca de la oreja del japonés.

El azabache solo podía pensar en responder _"tu también", _pero no podía decir algo como eso, así que se regañó mentalmente— _tú… digo gracias, ¿tú vas a querer? _

— _¿Para qué crees que vine? —_sí, el rubio era un encanto de persona, pero solo de apariencia porque de carácter era demasiado gruñón. No sabía como Víctor había salido tan dulce con un padre así.

Conversaron un rato sobre sus trabajos en lo que el platinado terminaba de arreglarse. Yuuri decidió que era buen momento para hablar con el rubio, así que le comento que quería llevar a Víctor a una cafetería que él conocía, donde tenían unos deliciosos pasteles. Yuri lo pensó unos momentos y sintiéndose un poco desplazado al no ser invitado, aceptó de mala gana.

Apenas terminaron el desayuno, Víctor lavó los trastes y salieron con Yuuri, despidiéndose del rubio gruñón. En el camino el platinado le contó al azabache que había conocido a ese chico cuando una tarde estaban en la biblioteca con Chris y no tenían ánimos de estudiar, por lo que su rubio amigo le dijo que salieran a dar una vuelta para despejarse, en aquel paseo encontraron la cafetería y se les antojó un mocca, por lo que entraron y se sentaron. El guapo muchacho los atendió y Víctor se sintió flechado al instante, por primera vez en su vida las palabras no salían fluidas de sus labios y le costaba armar oraciones. Chris no se dio cuenta por lo que visitaron un par de veces más aquel lugar, ya que tenía buenas cosas a un buen precio.

Víctor confesó haber ido en una ocasión solo para probarse a sí mismo que solo eran ideas suyas y que sí podía hablar normalmente con el muchacho, pero que su plan había fallado puesto que se quedo helado cuando el otro le preguntó por su amigo rubio. Lo había reconocido ya que sabía que siempre andaba con su amigo, solo pudo responder con una mentira, diciendo _"está enfermo" _para luego pedir algo sin tartamudear en el intento, lo cual logró con mucho esfuerzo. Ese suceso solo le dejó más en claro al platinado el hecho de que le gustaba un chico.

Yuuri y Vitya llegaron a la cafetería, se sentaron en el lugar que siempre el platinado ocupaba y que por suerte estaba vacío. El chico de cabello negro no tardo en acercarse a tomar su pedido, su rostro era serio y su tono de voz monótono— _buenos días Víctor ¿Qué van a pedir hoy? —_preguntó fijando su atención en Yuuri, ya que no lo había visto antes.

—_Hola, Beka ¿Puedes darme lo mismo de siempre?_

࿂Continuará࿂


	10. 9

El japonés pensaba que sería un chico animado como Vitya o Chris, pero quién estaba frente a él era serio, aunque no parecía ser alguien malhumorado. Otabek era de estatura promedio, más bajo que él, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Al mirar al menor junto a él pudo ver su sonrojo y un nerviosismo nada propio de él, jugaba con sus manos para mantenerlas en movimiento en un intento fallido de calmarse a sí mismo, sonreía más de lo habitual, pero no era la falsa que utilizaba habitualmente ni la cariñosa que le daba a las personas cercanas, esta sonrisa parecía de esas bobas que tienen los enamorados. Yuuri estaba seguro de que si el chico frente a ellos no se había dado cuenta de que Víctor estaba enamorado de él, debía ser demasiado ingenuo.

—_Bien —_dijo anotando en una pequeña libreta el pedido— _¿y usted, señor…?_

Yuuri se sonrojó también ya que el chico lo observó fijamente cuando le preguntó, su mirada era demasiado intensa— _y-yo quiero un café expreso, por favor._

Volvió a anotar el pedido para luego dirigirse a Víctor— _vuelvo enseguida —_despeino el cabello plateado al pasar su mano por sobre la cabeza de Víctor, como si este fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual hizo que el menor ahora pareciera un tomate de lo rojo que se encontraba. Otabek se retiró dejándolos solos.

Yuuri miró a Víctor y sonrió al verlo con un rostro impresionado— _parece que son más cercanos de lo que me contaste —_le comentó ahora que el moreno no podía oírlos.

—_E-él nunca… él nunca había hecho eso —_miró al japonés con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión— _nunca antes se había acercado —_puso sus manos sobre la zona de su cabeza que el otro había tocado, comenzando a sonreír como tonto nuevamente— _el me tocó._

—_Eso no suena bien, Vitya —_Yuuri solo sonreía, al parecer alguien estaba marcando territorio, lo que no sabía era si el joven lo había hecho a propósito o de manera inconsciente, lo único que tenía por seguro era la razón por la cual lo miraba fijo y era que al parecer no le gustaba verlo con él.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más hasta que Otabek llegó con lo pedido. Frente a Víctor puso un trozo de tartaleta de frambuesa junto a una taza de chocolate caliente y para Yuuri su café. Ambos dijeron gracias y el chico se retiró, aunque no sin antes observar por última vez a los clientes, en especial al japonés.

La verdad era que Otabek estaba un poco preocupado, siempre veía a Víctor solo o con ese chico rubio que era su amigo, no recordaba su nombre ya que lo había visto en menos ocasiones, pero esta vez venía con alguien mayor y a juzgar por su comportamiento no parecía ser su padre ¿Qué hacía un adulto con un adolescente? Tal vez algún pariente o amigo de la familia, fuera como fuese, mientras estuvieran ahí los observaría para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, Víctor era demasiado despistado y no le agradaría saber que le había sucedido algo, ya que en cierto modo, le tenía mucho aprecio.

Yuuri y Víctor siguieron conversando con normalidad, riendo de vez en cuando. En un momento el japonés se dio cuenta de la mirada del moreno y le pegó un codazo disimulado a Víctor mientras con los ojos intentaba decirle que mirara hacia donde se encontraba la caja, Víctor hizo caso y se encontró directo con la mirada de Otabek, estaba fija en él, logrando que volviera a enrojecer mientras intentaba seguir con la conversación, pero sin poder formar una frase coherente.

Terminaron de comer y beber lo que habían pedido así que se dirigieron a la caja a pagar, la chica de la caja recibió el pago de Yuuri mientras Víctor permanecía a unos pasos de distancia con la cabeza en las nubes. Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y volteo para encontrarse con Otabek— _B-Beka ¿Qué sucede? _

El chico le hizo una seña para que se movieran un poco y así poder conversar— _es raro que vengas con alguien más que no sea tu amigo —_intentaba sacarle información, aunque no sabía realmente como preguntar qué tipo de relación había entre él y el japonés.

—_Oh, es que hoy vine con Yuuri, él es mi amigo también —_sonrió.

—_Ya veo… solo ten cuidado ¿Quieres? —_no entendía las palabras de Otabek, pero aún así asintió. Esta no era la primera vez que intercambiaban más palabras que un simple pedido, en ocasiones anteriores cuando había ido solo, el moreno se había acercado para preguntarle cómo estaba y porque estaba solo. Tampoco eran conversaciones extensas puesto que Otabek era un chico de pocas palabras, pero esos pequeños detalles hacían que Víctor se sintiera feliz.

El platinado sabía que era poco probable que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero aún así, el hecho de que él se preocupara por su persona le bastaba para andar contento— _gracias por preocuparte, mi padre lo conoce así que todo está bien —_eso último tranquilizó a Beka.

Se despidieron los menores mientras el adulto ya estaba cerca de la puerta esperando al platinado. Víctor se atrevió a estirar su mano para despedirse del kazajo y así tener algo de contacto físico, aunque fuera de esa manera, salió feliz de la cafetería diciéndole a Yuuri que jamás se lavaría esa mano de nuevo y el japonés rio. Yuuri sabía lo que se sentía eso, si bien su primer amor no fue correspondido, el chico siempre fue amable con él, así que más de alguna vez sintió su toque al estrechar sus manos o cuando lo consolaba por estar triste.

Yuri se quedó solo en casa, usualmente los fines de semana intentaba pasar tiempo con Víctor a menos que este ya tuviera planes con Chris. Ahora tenía tiempo libre así que aprovecharía de descansar un rato, dormiría antes de ponerse a cocinar el almuerzo, ya que Vitya le había dicho que volvería para esa hora.

Se tiró en la cama y se puso a pensar, reflexiono sobre el azabache que cada vez se estaba haciendo más cercano a su familia. Al parecer a su hijo le agradaba y se llevaban bien, además de que el japonés se preocupaba en demasía por Víctor, siempre estaba al pendiente de él y eso le alivianaba un poco las cosas ya que podía trabajar tranquilo sabiendo que después de la escuela su hijo no estaba solo, sino que tenía a alguien que lo acompañaba y cuidaba. Definitivamente necesitaba darle una madre a Víctor.

Sabía que Yuuri no estaría ahí para siempre, el azabache también formaría su propia familia y tendría su propia vida, aunque de alguna manera ese pensamiento lo hacía sentirse un poco vacío, puesto que el chico le agradaba. Aún así debería pensar en una chica que pudiera entender a Víctor, lo cual era difícil ya que era un adolescente y eso solía espantar a las personas, pensando que era complicado lidiar con ellos. Recordó a Mila y en como cuidaba de Víctor cuando era pequeño, como la atención de aquella mujer se centraba en su pequeño hijo, lo cual nunca le dio un indicio de que fuera a desaparecer de un día para otro, eso solo lo hacía sentirse inseguro frente a las relaciones ¿Qué tal si ocurrirá de nuevo? Necesitaba una mamá para Víctor, pero una que estuviera seguro no se iría de su lado, una que de verdad pensara en el chico antes que en ella misma— _imposible —_murmuró, la gente no priorizaría a alguien que no es de su sangre.

Prefirió dejar la idea de lado e intentar dormir un poco, el trabajo había aumentado y las horas de sueño disminuían al tener que llegar a casa y estar al pendiente de la vida de su hijo, en cierto modo era un fastidio, pero era su padre y como tal tenía esa responsabilidad, porque lo amaba y quería ser parte de su vida, no quería ser de esos padres que no sabían nada de sus hijos porque solo se dedicaban a trabajar. Si estuvieran en Rusia, su abuelo podría acompañar a Víctor, eso le recordaba que debía comenzar a planear el viaje a Rusia para las vacaciones.

Todos los veranos cuando Víctor salía de vacaciones de la escuela, Yuri pedía las propias en su trabajo para ir a Rusia y visitar a Nikolai. Ambos lo extrañaban demasiado, además que el hombre estaba cada vez más viejo y cansado, Yuri sentía que en cualquier momento podía perderlo, por lo que siempre le ofrecía venir a vivir con él, pero el anciano se negaba rotundamente. Nikolai siempre decía que no quería interrumpir en su vida de pareja y a pesar que Yuri le decía que no estaba con nadie, el mayor le decía que en algún momento estaría con alguien y querría su privacidad, que incluso ya se estaba mentalizando para tener que cuidar a Vitya porque tal vez lo mandaría a Rusia para poder hacer "cosas" con su pareja.

Yuri se quedó dormido con el pensamiento de que tal vez podrían invitar a Yuuri a ir con ellos, tal vez eso al menor le agradaría y se pondría feliz. Aunque fue uno de esos pensamientos que la gente suele tener antes de que su cerebro se apague por completo, por lo que en realidad tal vez no lo recordaría al despertar.

Durmió tranquilo hasta que sintió el aroma a comida inundar sus fosas nasales al igual que en la mañana— _podría acostumbrarme a esto —_murmuró medio dormido.

—_Entonces pídele matrimonio —_dijo una voz burlona junto a él. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con Víctor agachado junto a la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yuri le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a su hijo para luego levantarse— _¡Ouch! No te opusiste así que lo estas pensando._

—_Parece que alguien quiere un castigo —_le dijo serio y Víctor salió corriendo de la habitación. Se podía escuchar como fingía llorar y le decía a Yuuri que su mal padre lo maltrataba y que por favor se lo llevara a vivir con él, porqué sufría maltrato infantil.

Yuri pudo escuchar la risa del azabache y él también rio mientras se acercaba a la cocina notando como Yuuri acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, consolándolo falsamente ya que se reía de las caras del platinado.

—_Lo siento, me tomé la libertad de hacer el almuerzo ya que Víctor dijo que estabas durmiendo… puedo irme después de cocinar y…_

— _¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo vas a irte después de hacer la comida? No eres el empleado de la casa o algo, eres parte de la familia a estas alturas —_se sentó en una silla, no entendía porque el japonés siempre creía que molestaba cuando eran ellos los que le estaban causando problemas a él. Yuuri era soltero y sin hijos, no debería tener este tipo de preocupaciones, pero aún así se inmiscuía en la vida de ellos.

— _¿De la familia? —_murmuró la pregunta como si intentara entender las palabras que habían salido de la boca del rubio.

—_Siiii, Yuuri siempre se preocupa por nosotros, puedes quedarte cuando quieras ¿Verdad, papá? —_el rubio no dijo nada, no iba a admitir que el azabache le agradaba en demasía y que si fuera por él lo mantendría siempre cerca.

—_Muchas gracias —_Yuuri hizo una pequeña reverencia y por alguna razón Yuri sintió su rostro arder, el japonés era algo ¿Lindo? Tal vez, no lo sabía ya que nunca se había dedicado a admirar a un hombre. Fuera lo que fuese que lo hizo sonrojar se sentía extraño, por lo que se levantó diciendo _"de nada" _y prefirió ir a la sala a esperar a que la comida estuviera lista.

࿂Continuará࿂


	11. 10

Los días avanzaron y las veces que ahora entraba a la casa del menor habían aumentado, Yuuri hacía la cena casi todos los días y luego se iba a su departamento antes de que el rubio llegara. Víctor siempre le decía que comiera con ellos, pero el japonés se negaba ya que seguía creyendo que era una molestia, después de todo ese momento era de padre e hijo y no quería interrumpirlo.

Yuri siempre que llegaba a casa podía sentir el delicioso aroma a comida casera, se sentía agradecido ya que no llegaba a cocinar a casa, pero también un poco decepcionado al no ver al azabache ahí haciéndoles compañía. No entendía mucho la razón por la cual siempre llegaba con la esperanza de verlo, más aún imaginarlo junto a su hijo en la sala esperándolo como en otras ocasiones, pero sabía que no estaba bien acostumbrarse aquello. Aún así era egoísta, así que no le diría nada y aprovecharía el tiempo que esto durara.

Junto con el tiempo, se fue acercando la fecha de la presentación de Víctor y con esto las prácticas extendieron un poco su horario, por lo cual Yuuri debía esperar un poco al platinado para que pudieran volver juntos a casa. Al principio se quedaba en la parada de autobús, después afuera de su escuela y últimamente sentado en una sala de espera para los padres que iban al colegio a realizar cualquier trámite. Todas las madres que pasaban por su lado le sonreían coquetas imaginando lo buen padre que debía ser para estar ahí, puesto que usualmente se veía a las mamás de los niños en las escuelas y a los padres trabajando.

Yuuri se sentía nervioso las primeras veces, pero luego Chris comenzó a hacerle compañía y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, el tener alguien con quien conversar era un alivio. Chris también se quedaba ya que su novia también practicaba ballet junto con Víctor, así que no le quedaba más opción que esperarla, Minako era muy estricta y si él no hacía algo a lo que se había comprometido podían tener grandes problemas en su relación, bueno, grandes según el punto de vista de un adolescente.

Las conversaciones con Chris eran sobre cualquier tema, y al rubio se le hacía gracioso ver a un adulto tan introvertido como Yuuri. Se suponía que los más grandes debían tener más personalidad, pero al parecer aquí era al revés puesto que Víctor era más extrovertido que el japonés. A Chris aún le quedaba la duda de lo que buscaba su mejor amigo en el azabache, incluso comenzó a pensar que le gustaba en el sentido romántico.

La fecha de la presentación llegó, ambos Yuris se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela y entraron juntos— _espero no tenga ningún contratiempo_ —decía Yuuri nervioso, pensando en una y mil cosas que podían pasarle al platinado en la obra— _traje un pequeño costurero por si se le rompe algo —_hablaba mientras revisaba un bolso con el que andaba ese día— _también curitas y…_

—_Tranquilízate, va a estar bien —_le dijo entre dientes el rubio ya que el otro estaba comenzando a desesperarlo. Yuri también estaba nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo y el japonés no le estaba ayudando en nada.

El de ojos marrones guardó silencio y siguió caminando con la mirada gacha hasta que encontraron un lugar donde sentarse y comenzar a ver la presentación. Cuando dio inicio, ambos estuvieron atentos a cada movimiento del platinado, con rostros de padres orgullosos de ver a su retoño en un papel protagónico, aplaudieron audiblemente cuando todo terminó y a Yuuri incluso se le escaparon unas lágrimas sin que se diera cuenta.

El rubio sacó un pañuelo desechable y le limpió las lágrimas mirando atentamente el rostro ajeno mientras lo hacía— _al parecer te emocionaste más que yo —_habló en tono neutro.

—_L-lo siento —_respondió avergonzado por haber llorado, además que sentía su rostro arder por esa sola acción del rubio que a él le pareció tan cercana.

Cuando todo terminó se fueron a un restaurante a comer, invitando a Chris y a su novia, puesto que eran amigos de Víctor. Se sentaron los Yuris juntos ya que Víctor se sentó en la cabecera, al otro lado quedo Chris y Minako.

Charlaron amenamente y Yuuri felicitó a Víctor una y otra vez por su desempeño de ese día— _podríamos ir mañana a la cafetería_ —dijo el japonés en el oído al platinado y este se puso de mil colores, podría ver a Otabek de nuevo después de mucho tiempo de no ir por las prácticas y exámenes de la escuela.

—_Por eso te amo —_le respondió sonriendo y sonrojado, lo cual llegó a oídos del padre a quien no le pareció muy graciosa esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando volvieron a casa, padre e hijo le insistieron a Yuuri para que se quedara a dormir y al día siguiente los acompañara por un helado. Yuuri no pudo negarse al rostro suplicante de Vitya, ni a la voz ronca de Yuri. El rubio estaba haciendo que sintiera cosas y eso estaba mal, no podía estarse enamorando de un heterosexual ¿Verdad? Porque esa relación sí que no tendría futuro alguno, solo sufriría ya que tendría que verlo con otra en algún momento, porque nunca se fijaría en él. Rogaba porque sus sentimientos no fueran en aumento.

La rutina seguía siendo la misma que la de los últimos días a excepción de tener que ir a buscar a Vitya a la escuela ya que las prácticas se habían terminado. Yuri comenzó a llegar un poco más temprano del trabajo con la intención de (según él) comer la cena recién preparada en vez de recalentada y para Víctor fue más que obvio que solo quería compartir con Yuuri.

Vitya no se hacía ilusiones, quizás su padre necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quien hablar que no fuera del trabajo o cosas estresantes, más bien alguien a quien molestar y hacerle bullying, porque eso es lo que hacía el rubio desde que comenzó a llegar más temprano, molestaba al japonés por cualquier cosa, haciéndolo sonrojar o enojar, para él las dos cosas eran iguales, porque con ambas caras el otro se veía lindo.

—_Cerdo —_le dijo un día mientras cenaban y Yuuri se sintió ofendido— _tsk. Lo digo por tus mejillas abultadas, no estás gordo así que no deberías pensar cosas que no son._

—_Para empezar, tú no deberías ponerme sobrenombres. Mi nombre es Yuuri —_respondió molesto, no le gustaban las bromas con su peso ya que cuando era pequeño era muy gordito y lo molestaban por ello.

—_Katsudon ¿Eso está bien? —_a esas alturas ya era bien conocido por padre e hijo que el platillo favorito de Yuuri era el katsudon, siempre hablaba de ello. Así fue como el sobrenombre se quedó de esa manera y para cuando Yuri volvió a llegar tarde a casa, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que el azabache lo esperaba junto a su hijo, cosa que se repitió todos los días hábiles de la semana.

Un día Víctor le dijo a su padre que debía hacer algo por Yuuri para agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ellos. A Yuri no le pareció mala idea, después de todo debía admitir que con él en casa ya no se estresaba tanto pensando en si su hijo estaba bien o no y gracias a eso podía trabajar más tranquilo, a sabiendas de que todo estaba perfecto en casa.

Al día siguiente el rubio estuvo pensando todo el día en el trabajo que era lo que podía hacer para tener feliz a Yuuri, habló con un compañero de trabajo explicándole que quería hacer algo para agradecerle a alguien por su ayuda. Jean era muy molestoso, pero podía dar buenos consejos de vez en cuando, por lo que en el momento que Yuri le pidió ayuda, intuyó que debía ser alguien que le gustaba al rubio, puesto que este nunca se preocupaba mucho por otras personas además de su hijo.

—_Podrías acostarte con ella —_le dijo pensando que era una chica y corroborándolo al notar como el color subía a las mejillas del rubio, le encantaba molestarlo.

Por su lado Yuri por un segundo de verdad pudo imaginar algo levemente borroso en su mente que incluía al japonés, pero lo borró enseguida— _¡Eres un idiota JJ! —_el aludido reía demasiado, pero después se calmó explicándole que solo era una broma y que sí lo ayudaría a pensar en algo.

Así fue como Yuri comenzó a planear una salida al acuario y luego a comer, él había pensado que el cine era una buena opción, pero Jean le dijo que en ese lugar no podrían charlar ya que debían estar la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, el rubio no lo había pensado de esa manera y ahora que estaba averiguando los horarios del acuario se ponía a pensar en porque le importaba tanto no poder platicar con Yuuri si la idea era solo que se entretuviera como agradecimiento, además ¿De qué hablarían? Se estaba poniendo nervioso y esa sensación le estaba desagradando.

Yuri vio que tenían abierto los fines de semana, así que planeó que ambos salieran el sábado por la comodidad para con sus trabajos, también averiguó sobre un buen restaurante al cual llevarlo a comer. Debía ser bueno, ya que Yuuri cocinaba excelente y tenía que encontrar algo que estuviera a la altura del chico, no era para impresionarlo ni nada ya que ese tipo de cosas se hacía con las chicas cuando uno quería conquistarlas y esta solo era una salida de agradecimiento.

—_Sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas —_le dijo Vitya cuando lo escuchó decir que no le agradaba la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con el japonés, pero si debía hacerlo para agradecerle, lo haría. El platinado se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de su padre, pero él solo rio al ver que planeaba una y otra vez ese día como si todo tuviera que salir perfecto.

—_No sé qué pasa contigo, pero por si no te has dado cuenta ambos somos hombres —_respondió después de un rato—_ y ese tipo de bromas se hacen cuando a alguien le gusta una chica._

Víctor se puso nervioso ya que nunca tocaban ese tipo de temas con su padre, pero ese pequeño intercambio de palabras le bastaba para entender que este no podía visualizar a un hombre con otro en una relación amorosa, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que tal vez se enojaría con él si se enteraba de que le gustaba un chico.

Un lunes, cinco días antes de la salida planeada, estaban los tres en la mesa cenando y fue entonces que llegó el momento para el rubio de invitar al azabache a salir— _Yuuri ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado? —_preguntó como si nada.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y entonces el corazón del rubio empezó a acelerarse, no entendía porque se ponía nervioso si solo debía preguntar y ya estaba, no era nada del otro mundo.

— _¿Quieres que acompañe a Vitya ese día? —_preguntó ya que era normal para él estar junto al adolescente cada vez que su padre tenía cosas que hacer, aunque nunca había sido en fin de semana, tal vez el rubio tenía una cita o algo.

—_No, ese día Vitya se quedara con Chris porque nosotros dos saldremos —_su voz salió más como una orden en vez de una petición y el platinado no pudo aguantar la risa al ver que Yuuri no entendía nada y su padre comenzaba a enrojecer.

—_Papá quiere agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotros —_dijo por fin Víctor cuando paró de reír, hasta lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos.

Yuuri no quería aceptar, no quería arriesgarse a estar a solas con el rubio ya que pensaba que hasta ahora había logrado mantener a raya cualquier sentimiento que se pudiera desarrollar en él, pero no podía simplemente negarse cuando Yuri había hecho un esfuerzo en hacer algo por alguien más.

—_Está bien ¿A qué hora nos juntamos y donde? —_con esa respuesta Yuri ya pudo respirar más tranquilo.

࿂Continuará࿂


	12. 11

El japonés estuvo toda la semana nervioso pensando en que podrían hablar en la salida que tendrían, que harían ese día o si se llevarían bien al estar los dos solos y sin el platinado. Esperaba que todo saliera normal.

Los días se le pasaban más que rápido y Víctor al parecer notaba su nerviosismo porque se burlaba de él a cada oportunidad, eso lo hacia reír a veces y lograba calmarlo en ocasiones, así que en cierto modo lo agradecía. Ni siquiera entendía el porqué estaba tan nervioso, había salido con compañeros de trabajo antes, así que esto debería ser parecido, simplemente debía buscar algún tema de conversación y enfocarse en eso. por alguna razón tenía miedo de caerle mal al rubio una vez que se conocieran mejor, porque era inevitable que después de estar casi un día completo solos, no lograran aprender algo sobre la vida del otro como para hacerse una idea más clara de con quién trataban a diario.

Esa semana al entrar en la casa del platinado, solo se dedicaba a cocinar y se iba, no esperaba al rubio llegar ni nada, aunque Víctor se lo pidió varias veces. Yuuri sabía que si lo veía sus nervios aumentarían y él era un adulto así que debía comportarse como era debido. Por su lado el rubio estaba ansioso, por alguna razón quería que el día llegara pronto para poder salir. Ni él entendía el porqué, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación, aunque eso lo hacía andar un poquito más irritable de lo normal.

El día llegó y Víctor se fue donde Chris, el platinado estaba emocionado y le pidió a Yuuri que tomara muchas fotos, porque quería saber todo lo que harían. Además él también tenía planes, había convencido a Chris para ir a la cafetería donde trabajaba Otabek, quería verlo y esperaba ese día le tocara turno, la última vez que fue ahí, el moreno no se encontraba trabajando ya que era su día libre.

Llegaron con Chris al café y no lo vio por ningún lado, al parecer el chico no tenía trabajo ese día. El rubio se estaba dando cuenta de que su mejor amigo por algo frecuentaba ese lugar y suponía que era por el apuesto universitario, aunque no le decía nada ya que prefería que Vitya le dijera las cosas por él mismo, él lo apoyaría hasta en salir desnudo a la calle si se lo pidiera, así que por eso lo acompañaba cuando le pedía ir a aquel café.

Los ojos azules denotaban tristeza, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía notar para las demás personas del lugar, Chris sabía bien que aquello era falso, pero lo dejaba ser— _¿Puedo sentarme? —_Víctor se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar esa voz muy cerca de su oído.

—_Adelante —_respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras miraba como su amigo no era capaz ni siquiera de voltear para encarar la situación.

Víctor estaba nervioso, una cosa era que Otabek los atendiera y otra muy distinta era que se sentara con ellos en la misma mesa e incluso pidiera algo para él— _lo siento por interrumpirlos, pero está lleno y odio la gente extraña —_dijo con normalidad mientras Víctor se sonrojaba por completo al darse cuenta de que no lo tomaba como un "extraño", eso significaba que como mínimo eran conocidos ¿No?

Los ojos verdes observaban divertidos la escena frente a él, siempre que el moreno estaba cerca, su mejor amigo perdía la capacidad de aparentar normalidad. Fingió que lo llamaban por teléfono y se levantó de la mesa disculpándose y saliendo del local para poder "hablar mejor", porque era una llamada falsa muy importante.

El silencio reinaba en aquella mesa donde solo Otabek y Víctor estaban esperando una orden para tres personas— _¿Están en una cita? —_preguntó directo el azabache y Víctor casi se atraganta con su propia saliva para luego negar fervientemente con su cabeza.

—_So-somos amigos, el tiene novia y a mí me gusta alguien —_aclaró rápidamente, pensando que con eso había resuelto todo.

Otabek lo miró fijamente para luego preguntarle— _¿Alguien? No será ese adulto de la otra vez ¿O sí? —_se preocupaba por el platinado, de alguna manera después de tanto verlo le tenía estima.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y Otabek se sintió aliviado, no le importaba si a ese lindo chico le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres, solo quería que estuviera bien y que nadie se aprovechara de él, ya que se veía muy despistado.

Chris volvió a la mesa y Víctor respiró aliviado. Sus pedidos llegaron y mientras degustaban todo, conversaban sobre diferentes cosas. Chris aprovechó de sacar información para su amigo, preguntándole al moreno sobre la universidad, que carrera estudiaba y donde. Víctor agradeció mentalmente tener a Chris con él siempre que lo necesitaba.

Al finalizar se despidieron de Otabek diciendo adiós con la mano y se dirigieron a la casa de Chris donde se encerraron en la habitación de este.

—_Chris… tengo algo que contrate —_dijo muy serio sentado en la cama frente a su mejor amigo— _me gustas._

—_Oh, qué casualidad y yo que justo iba a abusarte ahora que estábamos solos —_respondió riendo, logrando que Víctor riera también, arruinando toda la seriedad del asunto.

El platinado se sentía más relajado ahora y al ver a su amigo interactuar con Otabek, entendió que este ya sabía su secreto— _me gusta Otabek —_el rubio fingió sorpresa y el de ojos azules volvió a reír— _ya sé que era obvio y que ya te habías dado cuenta, pero quería decírtelo._

—_Gracias por contarme —_le dijo soltando un suspiro— _ahora no podré agarrarte el trasero cuando durmamos juntos, porque tienes que guardarlo para él —_dramatizó Chris y Víctor le tiró una almohada por decir cosas estúpidas. Comenzaron una guerra que no paró hasta que fue hora de cenar. Mientras comían el platinado se preguntaba cómo les estaría yendo a su padre y a Yuuri.

Los Yuris quedaron en juntarse en un parque que estaba cerca del acuario a dónde irían, Yuuri llegó diez minutos antes, dándose cuenta que el rubio ya estaba ahí esperando ¿A qué hora habría llegado? El japonés sintió como si hubiese llegado tarde— _hola, Yuri —_le dijo con nerviosismo, debía admitir que el padre de Víctor se veía muy guapo ese día, como si se hubiese arreglado especialmente para la ocasión y no estaba muy equivocado. Plisetsky se la pasó cambiando de atuendo en la mañana mientras su hijo se reía de que fuera tan indeciso, hasta que logró encontrar algo que le gustó más que cualquier otra cosa. Yuuri por su parte solo utilizo la ropa de siempre, después de todo era una salida de agradecimiento y nada más, no tenía que verse bien, aunque ahora se sentía un poco mal al ver como el rubio acaparaba todas las miradas de las personas que pasaban junto a él.

—_Hola, cerdo —_Yuuri frunció el ceño por el saludo del hombre frente a él, pero no dijo nada, toda la lindura del rubio desapareció con ese comentario.

— _¿Entramos? —_preguntó con su voz sonando molesta a lo que Yuri sonrió, de alguna manera le estaba gustando verlo enojado, era divertido ver ese tipo de expresión en alguien tan amable.

Entraron al lugar, a Yuuri le brillaban los ojos al ir observando todas las especies que había en cada lugar, parecía un niño pequeño que iba por primera vez a uno y eso era porque le encantaban los animales en general. Para el rubio al principio fue un poco aburrido, puesto que los peces no suelen tener mucho movimiento y él era mas de felinos, pero en la medida que iba avanzando con el japonés, se iba contagiando con su asombro y entusiasmo, tanto que después de un rato era él quien guiaba por donde iban para ver lo que llamara más su atención.

—_Me encantan los caballitos de mar —_mencionó Yuuri, observando cómo se movían tras el cristal— _¿Sabías que los machos son los que llevan a las crías en el periodo de gestación? —_el japonés observaba feliz mientras apoyaba las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha en el vidrio que los separaba de aquellos hermosos animalitos.

Yuri se sorprendió de que fuera el azabache quien iniciara la conversación, ya que en todo momento solo intercambiaron pequeñas palabras como _"vamos" _o _"por aquí"_. Solo porque llamaban la atención de su acompañante, se dedicó a observarlos con más detenimiento, en verdad eran lindos.

—_Entonces… te gustan porque los machos se embarazan —_dijo en broma y el otro se sorprendió por esa analogía creyéndose descubierto, pero se dio cuenta de que era una broma cuando Yuri comenzó a reír levemente— _tienes razón, son muy interesantes._

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar y esta vez comenzaron a leer la información que salía en cada lugar, comentando lo que más llamaba su atención y compartiendo opiniones. Vieron mantarrayas, peces payaso y hasta anguilas, al final del recorrido tenían una sala donde había un show con pingüinos y focas donde los premiaban por hacer lo que se les pedía. Yuuri rio mucho y el rubio comenzó a encontrar linda su manera de sonreír y los gestos de sorpresa que hacía el otro al ver el acto.

Salieron del lugar comentando todo lo que habían visto— ¿_Cual llamó más tu atención? —_preguntó Yuuri mientras comían un helado e iban al parque a sentarse en una banqueta.

—_Las pirañas vegetarianas —_dijo sin siquiera pensarlo— _me llama la atención que tengan dientes parecidos a los de nosotros y que solo coman carne cuando no encuentran plantas o semillas —_sonaba emocionado y eso hacía sentir feliz a Yuuri, ambos se divirtieron y eso era lo importante en ese momento. Al parecer no había sido tan malo después de todo, el japonés sentía que Yuri solo tenía una coraza sobre él para alejar a las personas, pero que en el fondo era alguien amable y de buenos sentimientos, no por nada Vitya amaba tanto a su padre.

Al terminar su helado Yuri le preguntó al japonés si quería subirse a unos carritos a pedales que habían en el parque, parecían para niños, pero también habían algunos más grandes que podían rentar. Al principio el azabache le dijo que no, pero al escuchar como el otro lo llamaba "cerdo cobarde", se animó y se subió a uno. Se rieron bastante ya que hicieron carreras de un lado a otro en el parque, parecían dos niños pequeños en un cuerpo de adultos y eso los relajaba.

Terminaron completamente cansados y hambrientos por lo que fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, nada lujoso. Pidieron el especial del día, el cual era espagueti con albóndigas y se dispusieron a comer. Hablaron de sus trabajos, de cómo les iba y qué tipo de cosas hacían, concordaron que a pesar de hacer cosas distintas ambas labores eran estresantes al estar tratando con personas todos los días.

La habían pasado bien, rieron, conversaron y jugaron, el rubio pensó que tal vez podían repetir aquello en otra ocasión, después de todo solo salía a cenas del trabajo ya que no era de tener amigos, pero para su sorpresa, con Yuuri se llevaba bastante bien. Caminaron hacia la calle principal para esperar un taxi mientras seguían con su plática hasta que una voz los detuvo o más bien detuvo al japonés.

—_Así que ya tienes a otro —_preguntó seriamente un chico frente a ellos, parecía un poco dolido por verlos juntos— _¿Para eso querías que termináramos, para andar con alguien más?_

A Yuuri se le fue toda la felicidad del rostro, si esto seguía así Yuri descubriría lo que él era y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, mas por la manera de enterarse ya que él no fue capaz de decirle directamente sus preferencias a la hora de escoger una pareja.

࿂Continuará࿂


	13. 12

No sabía que decir, sí aclararle las cosas al moreno frente a ellos o al rubio que se veía serio mientras miraba a su ex-novio fijamente. Yuuri no sabía que estaba pensando su acompañante, sí estaba molesto o algo, eso lo preocupaba.

—_Phichit, no es lo…_

—_No tienes porque darle ninguna explicación_ —Yuri no dejó hablar al japonés, por lo que había entendido era una relación terminada, así que Yuuri no tenía porque decir nada— _escucha, si él está conmigo o no, no es tu problema porque ustedes no son nada._

—_A ti no te estoy hablando_ —soltó el moreno molesto— _esto es algo entre Yuuri y yo._

El rubio comenzaba a molestarse, el chico hablaba como si Yuuri le debiera algo y eso no le gustaba, porque el cerdito estaba con él ese día, el tiempo de aquel japonés era completamente suyo por todo el sábado y no iba a dejar que viniera alguien a arruinarlo luego de haberlo pasado tan bien.

Yuri pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante, apegándolo a su cuerpo—_ si tanto quieres saber, te cambió por alguien mejor _—le dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

Yuuri se enrojeció al sentir como el rubio lo agarraba tan posesivamente, sabía que eso era solo una actuación, como si intentara sacarlo del problema para que Phichit dejara de molestarlos.

El rubio y el moreno se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, ninguno decía nada y Yuuri ya comenzaba a sudar frío por los nervios— _Phichit —_le dijo en el tono más amable que pudo, captando su atención al instante— _hablaremos en otro momento, ahora estoy ocupado —_tomó la mano del rubio y se alejó del lugar dejando a Phichit un poco molesto.

La relación de Yuuri y Phichit había durado un año completo, todo era felicidad ya que el moreno era muy alegre, pero Yuuri se deprimía con facilidad por todo y una cosa era apoyarlo cuando eran amigos y otra muy distinta al ser novios y convivir más de cerca. No era que Phichit no quisiera estar con él, pero era agobiante ya que quería ayudarlo, pero el japonés no se dejaba y eso le dolía. La relación terminó cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta que le hacía más daño que bien y el moreno aceptó aquello, ya llevaban tres meses desde su rompimiento y Yuuri jamás vio a Phichit estar con otra persona en ese tiempo y eso que su ex usaba las redes sociales en todo momento.

Se sintió mal al no darle una explicación, pero tampoco dejaría de mentiroso a Yuri frente a él, además, tal vez si su ex creía que ahora tenía una relación se olvidaría de él y comenzaría a buscar rehacer su vida. Phichit era una buena persona y se lo merecía.

Llegaron a una parada de autobús vacía y se sentaron, Yuuri no quería mirar al rubio a la cara, no entendía que pensaba ya que se había hecho pasar por su pareja. Por su parte, Yuri solo había actuado por impulso, recién caía en cuenta de que la palabra "gay" calzaba con Yuuri correctamente.

—_Yuri, yo… ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —_la pregunta le salió en tono molesto y no sabía el por qué.

El ruso lo miró sorprendido por la pregunta, lo vio tan nervioso y ahora parecía molesto ¿Qué era Yuuri? ¿Bipolar?— _¿Qué querías que le dijera? Estaba molestando y lo aparté. Listo —_respondió como si su manera de actuar fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—_Pero yo no te pedí nada, ahora Phichit creerá que estamos juntos._

— _¿Y qué mierda importa? él es tu ex ¿O acaso todavía sientes algo por él? —_preguntó encarándolo y mirándolo a los ojos en un intento de sacarle la verdad.

—_Por supuesto que ya no siento nada por él, solo cariño de amigos —_se excusó el japonés sin siquiera saber la razón, ya que era su problema lo que sentía o no.

—_Entonces ahora dejará de molestar, asunto arreglado —_le dijo molesto— _pero si quieres puedes devolverte e ir con él._

— _¿Por qué querría ir con él si acepte salir contigo?_

—_No lo sé, tú dímelo. Tú estás enojándote por lo que él puede pensar._

Ambos callaron en ese momento, mirándose a los ojos, un poco agitados por levantar un poco sus voces al discutir. Parecía una pelea de pareja, lo cual no era y nunca sería según ellos en sus mentes. Se sentaron mirando al frente y sin decir más, ni siquiera sabían como de las risas pasaron a esto, una discusión sin sentido alguno.

—_Lo siento ¿Si? Y gracias por querer defenderme —_Yuuri cedió primero, sabía que el rubio no se disculparía por actuar con imprudencia— _ahora exploté, estaba nervioso ya que jamás pensé que actuarias de esa manera. Pensé que… pensé que me rechazarías._

Eso era algo que el rubio podía entender, las personas homosexuales eran apuntadas con el dedo constantemente así que era normal que Yuuri se sintiera de esa forma, más cuando el chico era demasiado retraído a veces.

—_No hay razón para hacer eso, solo te gustan los hombres ¿Y que con eso? es tu vida —_se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba suavizar lo mejor posible su tono de voz.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez no era incomodo, más bien era como si cada uno estuviera analizando todo lo que sucedió durante el día y también lo que había ocurrido hace poco.

—_Yuri ¿Puedo seguir viendo a Vitya? —_la pregunta se escapó de sus labios ya que para él era importante saber, necesitaba una respuesta ahora que podía tenerla.

—_Tsk. Idiota —_soltó el rubio y el japonés agachó la mirada esperándose lo peor— _te dije que es tu vida, el hecho de que te gusten los hombres no cambia en nada lo que eres tú. El despistado de mi hijo te quiere, le haces bien y le gusta que estés en casa al igual que a mí —_le molestaba que Yuuri pensara que cualquiera tenía el derecho a apuntarlo con el dedo, que se sintiera mal imaginando lo que podían pensar otros de él. Ya le quitaría esa actitud de alguna manera, por ahora debían regresar ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

—_Gracias —_murmuró aún con la cabeza gacha y con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas— _no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí._

Yuri lo abrazó desde los hombros, intentando reconfortarlo y el azabache se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, se sentía bien haber dicho las cosas como eran, que lo aceptaran como era.

Volvieron en taxi y Yuri le preguntó al japonés si quería quedarse en su casa a dormir, el azabache no le vio nada malo ya que se había quedado varias veces antes, por lo que aceptó de inmediato, solo al llegar a la casa recordó algo importante. Víctor dormiría donde Chris así que no estaría en casa esa noche, eso significaba que se quedaría a solas con el rubio.

El japonés imaginó una y mil situaciones para luego mover su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacar esas sucias ideas, eran dos adultos en una casa y el rubio era heterosexual. Se calmó y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a Yuri quien le dijo algo que él no escuchó por estar alucinando, ni siquiera sabía porque le pasaba eso si el dueño de casa ni siquiera le gustaba. Ya se había resignado a que el ruso mayor era demasiado gruñón, aunque fuera muy guapo. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ese día Yuri se había comportado de otra manera, rio y compartió conversaciones con él, en realidad el rubio tenía una linda personalidad si sabían como ganárselo.

Los pensamientos de Yuuri se vieron interrumpidos cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado con dos tazones en las manos, le extendió uno al japonés y este sin saber que era lo puso cerca de su nariz para olerlo.

—_Es chocolate caliente —_le dijo tomando un sorbo del suyo y quedando con un gracioso bigote— _mi abuelo dice que es bueno para momentos donde alguien está nervioso —_Yuri miró a los ojos del azabache y el otro desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Yuuri bebió un sorbo también, sintiéndose más tranquilo al instante— _tu abuelo es muy sabio —_le respondió regalándole una sonrisa y el ruso se dio por pagado solo con ese gesto.

Se quedaron ahí conversando de diversas cosas, Yuuri pudo entender un poco más al ruso quien le contó todo, desde que conoció a Mila hasta cuando tuvo que mudarse a estados unidos con su hijo. Se enteró de que el abuelo había quedado en Rusia y que lo visitaban de vez en cuando porque lo extrañaban y se preocupaban por él.

—_Sería lindo conocerlo —_soltó Yuuri al escuchar lo bueno que era cocinando y dando consejos, Yuri sintió ganas de llevarlo con él en el siguiente viaje, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez el japonés se negaría.

La conversación continúo, pero esta vez centrándose en Yuuri, quien le habló de su infancia y el trato con sus padres al saber que era homosexual. Yuri se molestó demasiado con los progenitores del japonés, no entendía como no podían apoyar a su hijo si era lo más importante en sus vidas.

—_Si yo hubiera sido tu padre tendrías mi apoyo, no es como si hicieras algo malo, solo te enamoraste de un chico —_su voz era molesta y su rostro parecía que quería matar a alguien. Yuuri se sintió feliz por Vitya, ya que podría contarle a su padre sin problemas que estaba enamorado y este lo apoyaría sin dudar, el japonés estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando los temas de conversación terminaron decidieron poner una película, Yuri trajó mantas y ambos se acomodaron en una esquina del sofá hasta que cayeron dormidos con la televisión encendida. Estaban cansados, después de todo habían hecho muchas cosas ese día, tan cansados que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que no cenaron.

Víctor la pasó excelente con Chris, después de confesarle su secreto se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado a su lado. Bromearon mucho además de planear mil maneras de secuestrar a Otabek, al parecer el rubio era muy bueno para inventar maneras de hacerlo, además de darle consejos sucios de lo que podría hacer Víctor una vez tuviera a ese azabache amarrado en su sótano.

Rieron bastante, pero llegó la hora de ir a casa, Víctor quería irse temprano ya que necesitaba saber cómo les había ido a sus padres, rio bajito al pensar en eso, ya que para él ambos eran sus padres puesto que de alguna manera Yuuri se preocupaba demasiado por él, asistía a su escuela y le ayudaba con algunas tareas.

El platinado llegó a casa, abrió la puerta principal y se encontró con ambos Yuris durmiendo en el sofá, les apagó el televisor y los tapó adecuadamente para luego tomarles una foto que quedaría guardada en su teléfono, porque si alguno de los dos adultos la veía lo matarían por tener aquello.

El aroma a quemado despertó a los adultos, se levantaron de un salto y corrieron a la cocina encontrando a Víctor con lágrimas en los ojos y un sartén con un hotcake completamente negro; junto a él, en el mesón, un plato con lo que estimaban eran unos diez más en las mismas condiciones. Quisieron reír, pero Yuuri se apresuró a abrazar al menor para consolarlo por su fracaso en la cocina.

࿂Continuará࿂


	14. 13

Habían pasado algunos días desde que supo que a Yuuri le gustaban los chicos, nada había cambiado entre ellos ni con Víctor, el rubio lo trataba con normalidad, lo molestaba y lo invitaba a quedarse igual que siempre. Yuuri no podía estar más feliz con eso, el sentirse incluido y que no lo trataran mejor con la intención de no discriminarlo le gustaba mucho, porque él no pretendía que lo trataran diferente, ni para bien ni para mal.

Yuri comenzó a pensar más seriamente el hecho de que el japonés los acompañara en las vacaciones donde el abuelo, aún faltaba mucho, pero si iban a viajar todos debía asegurarse que Yuuri tuviera todos los papeles necesarios para ello, aunque si el chico era de Japón tal vez también iba de visita a su país natal, así que debía tener sus documentos al día.

Yuuri era parte de su día a día, ya no recordaba como era antes de que él apareciera, que hacía al llegar del trabajo o en que pensaba cuando estaba trabajando. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su mente era ocupada por tres personas ahora: Nikolai, Víctor y Yuuri.

Para el japonés era parecido, su rutina había cambiado por completo, el departamento donde antes se refugiaba del mundo ahora le parecía silencioso y solitario, las veces que volvía a su hogar se sentía vacío, extrañando la voz de Vitya y la presencia del rubio. Era extraño, pero sentía la casa de los Plisetsky más suya que su propio departamento.

Cuando estaba en el trabajo solo pensaba en que cocinaría al llegar con Víctor a casa, en que le gustaría comer a Yuri y si tendría que ayudar al platinado con alguna cosa de la escuela. En esos días también se había tomado la libertad de lavar ropa en ocasiones y limpiar de vez en cuando, siempre recibiendo un regaño de parte del rubio quien le decía una y otra vez que no era un sirviente como para que anduviera haciendo de todo en la casa. Lo cierto era que Yuuri se sentía bien haciendo aquellas cosas, poco a poco las iba implementando a su rutina y se sentía bien, así como cuando se quedaba a dormir y el de ojos verdes preparaba el desayuno para la familia.

Familia… Yuri ya se lo había dicho, que él era parte de su familia y así era como se sentía, ya no tenía tanto miedo de perderlos porque los sentía eternos, Yuri y Víctor eran parte de su día a día y cada vez estaba más seguro que, aunque el ruso mayor encontrara a alguien con quien casarse y compartir su vida, él seguiría siendo parte de su familia, porque sentía que el lazo entre ellos era fuerte y no sería fácil de romper. Mucho menos después de haber compartido charlas sobre sus vivencias antes de conocerse.

En la empresa de Yuri, todos los años por esas fechas se celebraba el aniversario de la empresa donde trabajaba, organizaban una gran fiesta de gala donde podían ir acompañados, había música en vivo, barra libre y varias cosas más. La mayoría iba con su pareja, pero uno que otro invitaba a algún pariente ya que era permitido un acompañante por trabajador. Como era de esperarse, Yuri nunca llevaba a nadie, ya que Víctor era menor de edad y no estaba permitido ir con "niños", además de que a ese tipo de fiestas también asistían otros empresarios con los que se solían hacer tratos de fuertes sumas de dinero, por lo que el acompañante que llevabas debía saber lucir bien y callado para que el resto puediera hablar de negocios.

Todos los años el rubio se aburría de una manera descomunal, lo único entretenido era hacer nuevos tratos para su empresa ya que lo demás le era tedioso, el tener que compartir con tantas personas por obligación no le agradaba nada y el problema era que todos debían ir sin excepción.

— _¿Por qué no traes a la chica a la que querías invitar a salir la otra vez? —_le preguntó Jean mientras estaban en el _break_.

— _¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? —_le respondió cortante mientras la idea de llevar a Yuuri comenzaba a sonarle un poco interesante.

—_Vamos, nunca sales con nadie y somos amigos —_Yuri lo taladró con la mirada en ese instante— _bueno… casi amigos. En fin, me gustaría conocer a tu pareja, es lo justo ya que tú conoces a Isabella._

—_Yo no te pedí que me la presentaras JJ, además iba a salir con un amigo no con una chica —_Jean se decepcionó, pensó que su compañero tendría una linda mujer a la cual presentarle.

El receso terminó y ambos volvieron a sus labores, en la cabeza del rubio rondaba la idea de invitar al japonés, pero no sabía si este querría acompañarlo, ya que era muy tímido y al parecer tampoco le gustaba estar con muchas personas a su alrededor; pero no perdía nada con preguntar ¿Verdad?

La tarde pasó rápida y se fue a casa igual que siempre, la empresa hace una par de días lo había ascendido dejando a su disposición un auto del año por lo que tardaba menos en llegar a casa. Como siempre al entrar, el aroma a comida recién hecha invadió sus fosas nasales creándole esa satisfacción inconsciente, ya que sentía el ambiente cálido— _Llegué —_anunció, esperando que Víctor apareciera para saludar como siempre, pero no pasó. Se adentró más en la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, se asomó despacio y pudo ver como era su hijo quien cocinaba mientras Yuuri le indicaba que debía hacer. La cena se notaba que estaba casi lista, al parecer habían tardado un poco más al ser el platinado quien estaba ejecutando la acción.

Yuuri lo vio bajo el dintel de la puerta, pero no dijo nada para no distraer al menor, solo le sonrió y automáticamente el rubio hizo lo mismo. La escena era muy linda, ambos con los delantales de cocina, el que era suyo y el que había comprado para Yuuri.

— _¡Lo logré! —_exclamó el menor después de probar lo que había en la olla, se notaba feliz.

—_Bien hecho —_lo felicitó Yuuri con cariño y revolviendo un poco sus cabellos que estaban atados en una coleta para poder cocinar— _ahora tu padre será el primero en comer._

Víctor volteó y se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya había llegado— _si él muere, entonces pedimos comida china con su tarjeta —_dijo el platinado riendo mientras Yuri alegaba por aquello y decía que no probaría ningún bocado de la comida hasta que ellos dos comieran primero.

Como todas las noches, terminaron los tres en la mesa, cenando y conversando sobre sus días. Hace poco Yuuri también había comenzado a hablar sobre las cosas que le sucedían en el trabajo, por lo que el ambiente se sentía normal.

—_Mantén libre el próximo viernes en la noche, porque saldremos y consíguete un traje —_Yuuri miró al ruso mayor con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué tenía que hacer lo que le dijera? No le disgustaba, pero preferiría que le preguntara antes.

—_No puedo, tengo trabajo —_recordó de repente.

— _¿En la noche? —_preguntó intrigado Víctor, quien solo había estado escuchando a los dos adultos.

—_Sí, habrá un evento grande en el restaurante que trabajo, ya que fue reservado por completo por una empresa para realizar su aniversario —_explicó Yuuri con un deje de tristeza en su voz— _lo siento, Yuri, pero podríamos hacer lo que quieras otro día —_Víctor rio por el ultimo comentario ya que su mente morbosa actuaba más rápido de lo que quisiera— _ha- hablaba de salir —_respondió sonrojado y nervioso mientras miraba al menor.

—_Yo no dije nada —_respondió riendo.

—_Entonces ustedes harán el evento —_hablo el rubio en voz alta, entendiendo la situación— _es donde yo trabajo que están de aniversario ese día, así que nos veremos allá de todos modos._

No era lo que el rubio planeaba, ya que Yuuri estaría en la cocina la mayor parte del tiempo y él lo quería junto a él para que se le pasara el tiempo más rápido, porque con el japonés se entretenía, ya fuera molestándolo o en conversaciones sin sentido.

Hablaron un rato mas, dejando de lado el tema de ese día, ya que definitivamente no podrían estar juntos de la manera que ambos querían. A Yuuri le hubiese encantado acompañarlo, también sentía que con el rubio los temas nacían con fluidez, pasando de uno a otro sin darse cuenta, pero no había nada que hacer. Trabajo era trabajo.

— _¿Puedo invitar a Chris a dormir ese día? —_preguntó Víctor, era obvio que no lo dejarían solo, pero tal vez si su amigo venía a casa su padre y "mamá Yuuri" estarían más tranquilos. Rio internamente por el pensamiento de Yuuri como una mamá y es que el japonés no era para nada afeminado o amanerado, por lo que nadie sabría de sus preferencias si no las dijera. Las personas a veces tenían un mal concepto de los homosexuales, pensando que se vestirían de rosa y hablarían suave, pero ese no era el caso del azabache. Víctor solo lo tomaba como una madre porque era mucho más preocupado que su propio padre.

Los días pasaron y el momento de la celebración llegó, Chris se fue a la casa de Víctor y llevó algunas bebidas alcohólicas que le sacó a escondidas a su padre, solo para entretenerse un rato con el platinado. No era la primera vez que tomarían, en la casa de Chris lo habían hecho ya un par de veces, aunque nunca hasta el punto de emborracharse. Al principio por simple curiosidad y luego por gusto.

Yuuri por otro lado ya había comenzado a trabajar, ayudando al chef en todo lo que podía mientras pensaba que podría estar afuera con Yuri, pero debía resignarse a quedarse ahí porque ya había aceptado ese dinero extra. Si hubiese sabido que el rubio lo invitaría para compartir más tiempo con él, habría rechazado aquella oferta de empleo, pero Yuri le avisó tarde y él ya no podía echarse para atrás.

El ruso de ojos verdes estuvo la mayor parte de la fiesta intentando aislarse de todo y todos, Jean lo encontró un par de veces y lo molestó un poco, pero la tercera vez que lo vio tratando de escabullirse para no hablar con nadie, JJ lo arrastró hasta donde una chica con la que se podía cerrar un trato importante. La mujer era bellísima, de eso no había duda, pero el rubio no estaba interesado en ese momento, sobre todo porque ya sabía lo que se vendría luego, siempre era lo mismo. Ellas querían salir y conocerlo fingiendo estar interesadas en su vida cuando en realidad solo querían un buen partido y él sabía que lo era.

Aún así, tuvo que conversar con ella. Sonya era su nombre, de ojos celestes y cabello castaño, era alta para ser una chica y tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Comenzaron a conversar sobre tratos y negocios, pero ella (tal y como había adivinado Yuri), quería saber sobre su vida, que hacía en su tiempo libre y que cosas le gustaban; a él no le importaba nada la vida personal de la chica, así que solo respondió sus preguntas a grandes rasgos. Le comentó que tenía un hijo que cumpliría dieciséis pronto y entonces ella le dijo _"yo también", _emocionada por la coincidencia y el rubio no entendía a que se debía tanta efusividad.

—_Tengo una hija de la misma edad —_le explicó ella, al parecer Sonya era mayor que el ruso por cuatro años, pero no los aparentaba— _podríamos juntarnos un día y llevar a los chicos para que se conozcan._

Yuri le iba a decir que no, pero repentinamente apareció su jefe sonriendo feliz de que ambos se llevaran bien, le explicó al ruso que la chica no era un cliente, era una accionista dentro de la empresa por lo que era algo así como una de las dueñas que estaba por la ciudad, por lo que había que tratarla bien. Además le encargó a él acompañarla en caso de que quisiera pasear por la ciudad ya que hace poco se había mudado.

El rubio quería darse un tiro en la cabeza, no solo le había caído bien a ella, sino que ahora debería arrastrar a Víctor con él y estaba seguro de que su hijo aceptaría, aunque no quisiera, pero esa no era la idea.

Tenía que pensar en cómo salir del embrollo que Jean había comenzado y él terminó fomentando.

Yuuri finalizó tarde de trabajar, porque había que terminar con todo lo de la cocina, por lo que estarían ahí al menos una hora más, aunque la fiesta ya hubiese terminado y ya no quedara nadie.

— _¿Qué hace ese chico aún aquí? ¿Estará borracho que no sabe que la fiesta ya terminó? —_comentó su jefe y Yuuri de curiosidad fue a mirar, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al ver al rubio solo y con su celular en la mano, apoyado en la pared del fondo como si esperara a alguien.

"_Tal vez conoció a alguien" _pensó, queriendo volver a sus labores para terminar pronto. Sus miradas conectaron en ese instante y Yuri sonrió, lo que causó un sonrojo en el azabache.

— _¡Apresúrate, Yuuri. No tengo toda la noche! —_le gritó con su sonrisa maliciosa, como cuando un niño hace una travesura. Todos miraron al azabache quien solo murmuró un _"estúpido" _mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y volvía a la cocina para terminar rápido e irse junto a Yuri. El rubio lo había esperado y por alguna razón eso hacía saltar su corazón de alegría, por lo que estuvo sonriendo durante el resto de la hora hasta que ya pudo irse.

El trayecto a casa fue corto. En el auto del rubio hablaron y Yuri le comentó lo de la chica, por alguna razón el japonés se sintió celoso, aunque no sabía si era por temor a que alguien le quitara a Vitya como hijo o al rubio. Mientras más avanzaban, Yuuri se resignó a que tendría que dormir en su casa, puesto que Yuri no tomó la calle que servía para ir a su edificio y tampoco la conocía, así que era obvio que se iría a dormir allá.

Llegaron y entraron a la casa, ambos cansados, solo querían dormir, pero al parecer no podrían. Víctor y Chris tenían una mini fiesta dentro de la casa, solo ellos dos, Víctor a medio vestir cantando sobre la mesa de centro y Chris riendo desde el sillón, las botellas de licor delataban lo que habían estado haciendo.

࿂Continuará࿂


	15. 14

A Yuuri le sorprendió ver a Víctor en aquel estado, si bien el chico era extrovertido y algunas veces decía comentarios fuera de lugar, jamás se imaginó verlo a medio vestir y con alcohol encima. Vitya siempre era responsable, pero al parecer ese día había decidido soltarse un poco, no era algo anormal ya que era humano y todos cometían errores o hacían algo en contra de las reglas. Aunque eso no significaba que se le pasaría por alto aquella actitud o eso pensó.

Vio como Yuri ignoraba la situación por completo y se dirigía a su cuarto, eso le molestó ya que los adolescentes se les habían quedado mirando como esperando algún regaño o palabra, pero el rubio simplemente pasó de ellos por completo.

— _¿A dónde crees que vas? —_le preguntó a Yuri, intrigado y molesto por su actitud.

El rubio al escuchar aquel tono de voz se detuvo como si intuyera que si daba un paso más, algo saldría mal. Volteó para mirar al japonés y responderle— _Voy a dormir, estoy cansado —_le respondió en un tono casual.

— _¿Y qué pasará con esto? —_Yuuri frunció el ceño mientras apuntaba el desorden que había en la sala.

Víctor mientras tanto se bajó de la mesa y fue a sentarse junto a Chris, observando con atención la que sería, según él, la primera discusión de los Yuris. _"Esto se ve bueno" _murmuró Chris para que solo su amigo escuchara, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago como respuesta.

— _¿Cómo que "qué pasará"? ellos lo hicieron, ellos lo ordenan ¿No? —_no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso hoy, así que solo quería ir a su habitación y pensar en cómo quitarse de encima a aquella mujer.

—_Pues díselos, además deberías darle un castigo ¿Qué clase de padre eres? —_Yuri nunca había castigado al platinado por algo ya que este siempre era responsable con sus cosas, era la primera vez que le daba un "problema" y ni siquiera era porque bebió licor sino porque tenía a Yuuri regañándolo a él.

Rodó los ojos molesto, pero obedeció para que el japonés se sintiera tranquilo, ni él sabía el porqué le estaba haciendo caso, pero lo hacía.

— _¡Víctor, Chris! —_Ambos chicos se tensaron por el tono autoritario en la voz del ruso mayor— _más les vale limpiar esto en menos de media hora e irse a dormir y tú —_dijo apuntando solo al platinado— _mañana hablaremos de tu castigo._

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio como si lo poco de conciencia que les quedaba les diera una alerta de que si decían o hacían algo las cosas se tonarían peores. Víctor pudo escuchar un _"¿Feliz?" _de parte de su padre hacia el japonés y pudo ver como el mismo mejor huyó a su habitación al ver que Yuuri tenía cara de pocos amigos. Entendió a su padre puesto que él mismo quiso correr cuando aquellos ojos color chocolate se posaban en su persona.

—_Lo siento —_dijo automáticamente y con los ojos bien abiertos— _no volverá a pasar, lo juro._

Chris solo observaba la escena pensando en que su madre también lograba lo que quería cuando se enojaba, él y su padre debían correr cada vez que ella los miraba de una manera desaprobatoria.

Yuuri dio un suspiro cansado y se retiró sin decir nada, eso le dolió a Víctor aún más que cualquier castigo que pudieran imponerle, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes que recibir silencio a cambio.

—_Tienes prohibido visitar tu cafetería favorita —_la voz de Yuuri resonó en los oídos de Víctor, además de que le dolía la cabeza ahora tenía ese castigo frente a él. Pensó que si el silencio del japonés era malo, sus castigos eran peores.

—_Pero ¿Por qué? —_intentó objetar mientras se masajeaba las sienes al estar sentado frente a la mesa del comedor esperando el desayuno. En la madrugada dejaron todo impecable junto a Chris y ahora el japonés lo había levantado temprano, aún si no había nada que hacer. Yuuri podía ser un dictador si se lo proponía.

—_Porque sé que tu padre no te castigará con algo que te duela —_le habló aún si no podía verlo por estar preparando el desayuno.

Chris todavía dormía, puesto que él era un invitado. Víctor quiso patear a su amigo, pues le pidió que afrontara el desayuno con él, pero este le dio la espalda literalmente, estaba acostado y cuando escuchó al platinado se volteo para no verlo y seguir durmiendo.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos un momento, le enojaba estar castigado si nunca hacía cosas malas, por lo menos deberían tener un poco de piedad con su persona, pero al parecer esa palabra no existía en el vocabulario del azabache. Que más daba, tendría que acatar ya que respetaba y quería a Yuuri, así que cumpliría con el castigo que le impuso aún si le dolía, lo haría porque quería que se diera cuenta que su palabra valía para él tanto como la de su padre.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, Chris se fue a su casa el mismo sábado en la tarde mientras que Yuuri se quedó hasta el domingo, escuchando que el castigo que le imponía el rubio a su hijo era que debía acompañarlo a comer un día con Sonya y su hija. El japonés miró de mala manera al ruso mayor al darse cuenta de que se estaba aprovechando de imponerle un castigo para cumplir con lo que su jefe le había pedido.

—_Iré si Yuuri viene_ —replicó el platinado, el domingo a la hora de cenar, con las mejillas infladas por tener que conocer a alguien nuevo cuando no tenía ganas, además sabía para que era aquello, la mujer estaba tras su padre.

—_No puedo ir, ella solo quiere verlos a tu padre y a ti, Vitya_ —le explicó el azabache con total calma.

—_Esa no es una mala idea —_habló el rubio mirando fijo a su hijo como si pensara en algo— _fingirás ser mi pareja y así ella terminara desistiendo rápidamente —_sonrió como si fuese la idea más maravillosa del mundo.

El platinado quedó con la boca abierta y Yuuri casi se atraganta al escucharlo, como siempre ni siquiera le estaba preguntando, estaba asumiendo algo por sí solo. Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, le convenía, no quería a ese tipo de mujer cerca del menor, ni del mayor, porque se estaba valiendo de artimañas como las relaciones laborales para poder verse con el rubio con otras intenciones que, obviamente, eran totalmente ajenas al trabajo.

—_Vas a romperle el corazón —_dijo Víctor con una sonrisa que algo escondía y es que estaba contento de que algo así pasara, tal vez y podría hacer que ambos Yuris fueran sus padres de verdad, además de darse cuenta de que su padre no le tenía desprecio a las relaciones entre dos hombres como pensaba. Tal vez dos cosas buenas podían salir, su padre quizás se daba cuenta que la única persona para él debía ser Yuuri y podría aceptar que a él le gustara el sexy moreno de la cafetería.

—_Ese no es mi problema —_respondió fríamente Yuri— _yo no estoy interesado y esta es la manera más sutil de hacérselo entender, si no fuera por trabajo simplemente me habría negado._

Yuuri no respondía nada, pero por dentro saltaba de la felicidad, se dio cuenta de que era observado por ambos rusos como esperando su opinión al respecto.

— _¿Me estabas preguntando? Porque a mí me pareció que lo asumiste solo._

—_Entonces está decidido —_Yuri siguió comiendo y Yuuri simplemente sonrió.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, la semana fue agotadora para todos puesto que Víctor tenía exámenes y el trabajo había aumentado un poco para ambos adultos. Yuuri se quedó a dormir allá, llevando una pequeña maleta con cosas solo para no tener que viajar a su departamento todos los días porque se estaba haciendo tedioso. Víctor pensaba que poco a poco estaban logrando que el japonés se quedara a vivir con ellos, sentía como si todo estuviera funcionando tal y como quería.

El día de la comida a la que fueron invitados llegó, los tres iban arriba del auto mientras corroboraban no haber olvido nada. La vestimenta era casual, por lo que no había mucho problema. La mujer vivía en uno de los lugares más caros de la ciudad, la casa era enorme por lo que Víctor se admiró un poco del lugar.

Al bajar del automóvil, Yuri sorprendió al azabache tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando los dedos de ambos— _No pongas esa cara, se supone que somos una pareja —_Yuuri comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

— _¿Y si todos en tu trabajo se enteran? —_le preguntó con el miedo creciendo dentro de él, conocía de cerca la discriminación y no quería que Yuri la sufriera, menos por una mentira.

El rubio se quedó serio para luego dedicarle una sonrisa— _mejor, así dejan de acercárseme tantas personas —_apretó más fuerte su mano intentando darle seguridad.

Víctor miraba todo desde atrás, se adelantó para tocar la puerta mientras los adultos caminaban mirándose a los ojos, uno por nerviosismo y el otro para hacerle entender a Yuuri que todo saldría bien y que a él le importaba una mierda lo que dijeran los demás.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer de castaños cabellos abrió, la sonrisa en el rostro se le fue de inmediato al ver a los dos hombres con las manos entrelazadas.

—_Lo siento, olvide avisarte que vendría con mi pareja. Pensé que tendría trabajo hoy, pero no fue así —_le habló con formalidad.

—_N-no te preocupes —_respondió Sonya con una sonrisa fingida, podían notar su desagrado— _pasen por favor._

Entraron y ella los guió a la espaciosa sala donde tomaron asiento, en ella ya esperaba una versión en miniatura de la mujer.

—_Buenas tardes, soy Anya —_saludo la chica que parecía tener excelentes modales.

Todos la saludaron y la mujer hizo que Víctor se sentara junto a la adolescente, el platinado se sentía un poco incomodo, pero sabía actuar bien por lo que con una sonrisa causo un sonrojo inmediato en la chica.

Yuri mantuvo al japonés a su lado en todo momento, lo abrazó por la cintura mientras estaban en el sofá y Sonya servía un poco de vino para los adultos y jugo para los menores. La castaña no sabía cómo había pasado esto, ella pensaba que podría conquistar al rubio, pero este era homosexual ¿Cómo no se había enterado antes? tal vez nadie en el trabajo lo sabía.

—_Lo siento, yo no bebo —_dijo Yuuri rechazando la copa.

—_Es de mala educación no aceptar —_le dijo la mujer en un intento de fastidiarlo y el azabache miró a Yuri quien asintió levemente con la cabeza para que el azabache tomara la copa.

—_No es necesario que bebas —_le susurró al oído y las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon al sentirlo tan cerca. Por el nerviosismo le dio un gran sorbo a la copa, causando que el rubio riera un poco.

Conversaron un rato más mientras las empleadas terminaban con los preparativos de la comida, los adolescentes desaparecieron un momento. Yuuri no se dio cuenta en qué momento Víctor se había ido de la sala, todo por estar embobado con el rubio quien lo trataba con delicadeza. No conocía ese lado caballeroso del ruso mayor, sabía que solo era una actuación, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz, además de que el poco vino que había consumido estaba causando efecto en su sistema.

En un momento donde la dueña de casa se levantó para ver cómo iba todo y al ver que no había nadie más en la sala, el japonés tomó al rubio desde las mejillas y junto sus labios con los del contrario, en un beso simple, sin contar con que Yuri le correspondiera acercándolo con la mano que le tenía en la cintura y moviendo un poco sus labios.

࿂Continuará࿂


	16. 15

El beso no fue largo, Sonya llegó justo cuando terminaron así que no vio nada, pero supuso algo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del japonés. Yuuri no estaba tan bebido como para no recordar nada, si lo estuviera ya se habría quitado la ropa y estaría sobre el rubio, al parecer ya le había pasado antes ya que sus conocidos tenían fotos de ello.

—_La cena está servida —_avisó la chica y Yuuri se levantó para ir a buscar a su "hijo".

Guiándose por el sonido de la risa de una chica, llegó hasta la habitación encontrándolos sentados frente a frente en la cama. La chica reía forzadamente de lo que decía Víctor, como si quisiera agradarle solo por eso y el platinado tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro que Yuuri ya reconocía como falsa o que hacía simplemente por educación.

—_Chicos, es hora de comer —_les habló intentando que su tono de voz sonara normal para que el menor no se diera cuenta que se había pasado un poquito de copas.

—_Ya voy, papá —_le respondió al instante el de ojos azules para luego levantarse y ofrecerle caballerosamente una mano a la chica, la cual fue tomada al instante. Sin duda Víctor era un chico de buenos modales y hacía cosas que no se veían usualmente en jóvenes de su edad y mucho menos en esta época, así que Anya debía estar totalmente encantada. Lástima que el corazón del platinado ya estuviera ocupado.

Una vez todos en el comedor, Yuri hizo que su "pareja" se sentara junto a él, frente a ellos Víctor corrió la silla de la menor para que esta tomara asiento y él hizo lo mismo junto a ella, por último la anfitriona se sentó en la cabecera.

Comenzaron a degustar lo que tenían servido mientras platicaban sobre asuntos laborales, Yuri hablaba con fluidez sobre los temas del trabajo mientras Sonya le respondía de la misma forma, dejando a Yuuri completamente fuera de la conversación, por supuesto él no sabía nada sobre esas cosas puesto que su trabajo era en un área totalmente distinta a la del rubio. Tampoco era como si le importara, puesto que Yuri de vez en cuando le regalaba una mirada o una sonrisa corroborando que el japonés estuviera bien y no se sintiera incómodo.

Yuri tenía esos pequeños detalles, detalles que quizás para algunos pasaban desapercibidos, pero que Yuuri comenzaba a notar cada vez más. Parecía un tipo apático y a quien no le importaba nada más que él mismo, pero siempre estaba atento del azabache.

Víctor conversaba con Anya sobre temas escolares, comparando sus escuelas y lo que les enseñaban, además de cómo eran sus amigos y otras cosas. Así fue como se enteró que la chica hace poco había tenido una relación, pero que encontraba al chico inadecuado para ella, decía que era demasiado asfixiante ya que siempre estaba llamándola, enviándole mensajes y regalos, pero a ella ya la había aburrido. El platinado creyó que la actitud de Anya era demasiado altanera, pero no dijo nada, después de todo no era su problema ya que no volvería a verla, así que solo actuaría como si todo estuviera bien, con la intención de no causar problemas a los demás en el lugar.

—_La comida esta deliciosa ¿Tú cocinas? —_preguntó Yuuri de repente, envalentonado por el poco alcohol ingerido puesto que estaba más que claro que ella no lo hacía, por algo le pagaba a alguien.

—_Oh, no. Yo trabajo y odio las labores del hogar, para eso tengo personas que lo hacen, lindo —_le sonrió fingidamente mientras respondía.

—_Eso es extraño, deberías saber hacerlo —_habló el rubio con simpleza.

— _¿Crees que porque soy mujer debería estar en una cocina? —_preguntó con un deje de indignación en la voz.

—_Creo que como tienes una hija, lo normal debería ser saber cocinar —_Yuri siguió hablando con tranquilidad— _yo soy hombre y cocino, Yuuri también lo hace. Así que no tiene nada que ver con ser hombre o mujer, tiene que ver con lo que necesita tu hijo._

Sonya se quedó en silencio al no saber cómo responder a ello, no había manera de debatir aquello sin hacerse la víctima.

Después de la comida llegó el postre y más tarde se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala para conversar. Yuri no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar de escuchar a una mujer tan egocéntrica y que se notaba a leguas que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el bienestar de su hija, al parecer la chica solo era un trofeo para ella, ya que solo recalcaba en que era la mejor y las cosas que hacía bien.

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría, pero no podía decir nada puesto que esto era un tema más de trabajo que algo social, así que debía mantenerse educado. Yuuri ayudaba bastante, lo hacía reír con sus actitudes al acercársele tanto y logrando que la mujer frunciera el ceño en desaprobación de vez en cuando, además de que no le disgustaba para nada el hecho de tenerlo cerca. Volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura al estar sentados uno junto al otro y besó los labios de Yuuri una vez más, este se dejó, mirando de reojo a Sonya.

Yuuri no entendía como alguien podía caerle tan mal, pero la mujer además de egocéntrica era una roba-esposos. Si bien en la realidad él y el rubio no tenían nada, se suponía que ella creía que sí, pero aún con esa información la mujer no paraba de coquetearle a Yuri de vez en cuando o de agacharse para que se denotara más su escote, el cual era bastante pronunciado. No podía negar que ella era hermosa, pero él lo era aún más, así que disfrutaba de las pequeñas muestras de cariño que su "esposo" le otorgaba, aunque fueran falsas, simplemente porque hacían enojar a Sonya.

El tiempo pasó y la hora de marcharse llegó, los tres integrantes de la familia Plisetsky saltaban internamente de alegría al saber que ya podían retirarse a su casa para poder descansar de aquellas mujeres.

Se despidieron cortésmente y se retiraron en el automóvil. Víctor cayó rendido en el asiento trasero y Yuuri lo siguió unos minutos después en el asiento del copiloto, apoyando su frente en el vidrio de la ventana, haciéndola retumbar. El rubio rodó los ojos y como pudo metió su brazo por la espalda del japonés para poder agarrarlo de los hombros y hacer que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, así no se haría daño.

Llegaron a casa y Yuri bajó a su hijo en brazos mientras el azabache corría a abrir la puerta de la casa y a correr las mantas para que pudieran acostar al menor.

—_Ve a dormir —_le dijo el rubio una vez terminada su labor con Víctor, se le acercó y besó la frente del japonés— _fue un día agotador —_se retiró después de eso, dejando a un Yuuri sonrojado en el pasillo.

El azabache durmió plácidamente esa noche, recordando el último beso, el más sincero de todo el día puesto que no había nadie viéndolos y eso significaba que no había nadie por quien fingir.

El domingo en la mañana Chris le pidió a Víctor que se juntaran en el centro de la ciudad, porque necesitaba ayuda para elegirle un regalo a su novia, pronto estarían de aniversario y quería regalarle algo relacionado con el ballet, pero él no sabía nada de aquello. El platinado le respondió que aunque fuera un traidor, lo ayudaría, solo porque le agradaba Minako. Pidió permiso a sus padres, que aunque ya no estuvieran fingiendo, él los sentía a ambos de esa manera.

Yuuri le recordó sobre no ir a la cafetería por estar castigado y el rubio le dijo que se cuidara y llamara cuando estuviera en el lugar y cuando fuera a volver.

— _¿Por qué quieres que te avise cuando vuelvo? —_le preguntó a su padre con una sonrisa picara en los labios— _¿Acaso van a hacer algo que no puedo ver?_

Yuri lo miró de manera asesina y el azabache que ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de bromas de parte del menor, solo le revolvió los cabellos y le dijo que él se iba ahora ya que tenía cosas que hacer también. Víctor se decepcionó un poco, pero no había nada que hacer, a veces olvidaba que en realidad Yuuri tenía una vida aparte de ellos.

El platinado salió al lugar del encuentro, Chris ya estaba esperándolo en una tienda que se especializaba en artículos de ballet. Víctor le ayudó a escoger el regalo que pensó le gustaría más y su amigo se lo agradeció invitándolo a su cafetería favorita, pero el platinado con el dolor de su alma tuvo que negarse al estar castigado.

—_Vaya, jamás imaginé verte castigado —_le dijo burlón.

—_Gracioso. Tú me traicionaste, ni siquiera estuviste ahí soportando el dolor conmigo —_le respondió fingiendo estar dolido.

Chris terminó por invitar a su amigo a comer helado, luego de eso se despidieron ya que el rubio aún tenía cosas que hacer. Víctor quedó solo, pero aún no quería volver a casa. No sabía a dónde ir por lo que comenzó a caminar recorriendo las calles para ver si encontraba algo interesante que hacer.

Repentinamente sintió como alguien se colgaba a su cuello, al principio se asustó hasta que escuchó la inconfundible voz de Anya. Había pensado que no volvería a verla más, pero se había equivocado por completo, ahora tenía junto a él a la molesta chica que se quejaba de su ex-novio.

—_Hola, Anya —_saludó cortésmente Víctor.

—_Hola, no pensé encontrarte por acá ¿No es una hermosa coincidencia? _—preguntó la chica y el platinado solo sonrió para no ser maleducado. Si fuera por él, ya la habría dejado sola diciéndole que no quería verla de nuevo.

—_Acompañé a un amigo, pero ya me iba a casa —_soltó rápidamente para que la chica entendiera que debía irse, pero al parecer ella era demasiado insistente.

—_Oh, entonces estas libre ahora ¿Verdad? —_Le habló entusiasmada— _podríamos ir al cine o a comer algo ¿Qué dices? Sería divertido._

Víctor no hallaba la manera de zafarse de ella así que dejó que lo arrastrara por entre los locales, definitivamente no iría con ella al cine, pero tal vez si comían algo juntos después lo dejaría tranquilo. Fueron a un lugar cercano de comida rápida donde la chica se quejó de lo sucio del lugar, lo grasienta que era la comida y la mala atención de los vendedores, además de enojarse porque no les llevaban la comida a la mesa y eran ellos mismos quienes debían cargarla sobre la bandeja para ello.

El platinado solo quería lanzarla por la ventana, aunque por fuera solo sonreía, su día no podía estar empeorando más. Estaba castigado con ir a la cafetería, así que no podría ver a Otabek y mas encima debía estar junto a esa quejumbrosa chica, fingiendo que todo iba bien ¿Por qué no había sacado la personalidad de su padre? Si ese fuera el caso no le importaría abandonarla ahí y decirle unas cuantas cosas en su cara.

Terminaron de comer y la chica seguía hablando y hablando, Víctor imaginó una y mil maneras de taparle la boca en las cuales algunas incluían una trágica muerte. Sonrió mas ampliamente ante tal pensamiento y Anya pensó que al chico le estaba agradando la salida por ello.

Ya estaban por despedirse y Víctor quería saltar de alegría, pero al parecer si podía ir peor su día. Por la orilla de la calle, una motocicleta se detuvo con un sexy chico sobre ella— _Hola, Víctor —_saludó con su tono neutro— _tu novia es muy linda._

El platinado no sabía dónde esconderse, al principio se alegró de que recordara su nombre (aunque no era la primera vez), pero después se enojó. No entendía que le molestaba más de la situación, si el hecho de que creyera que tenía novia o que la haya encontrado "linda". Seguramente lo último solo lo había dicho por cortesía, pero aún así le hacía hervir la sangre.

࿂Continuará࿂


	17. 16

Ahí estaban. Él, la chica odiosa y su "crush", todos en el mismo lugar_— no es mi novia_ —intentó aclarar con un tono suave para que no se denotara su desagrado por la palabra, no quería que Otabek lo creyera un maleducado.

—_Pero podríamos serlo a futuro_ —dijo Anya al mismo tiempo que se aferraba fuerte al brazo de Víctor y miraba al moreno con atención.

El platinado ya casi no aguantaba, sentía que en cualquier momento la tiraría a la carretera— _Una señorita no debería insinuarse de esa manera_ —habló Otabek sacando a Víctor de sus pensamientos. Por otro lado el mayor se dio cuenta de que el de ojos azules estaba incómodo con la cercanía de la chica, él sabía lo que era eso. Mujeres que creían tener el derecho a acosarte porque pensaban que por ser bonitas, prácticamente te hacían un favor.

Anya se quedó en silencio y miró a Víctor a la espera de que dijera algo, pero el chico simplemente apartó su brazo para poder recuperarlo— _¿No tienes que volver a casa ya? Después de todo no tenías planeado encontrarte conmigo_ —le habló casi apretando los dientes y rogando porque la chica se retirara.

—_No te preocupes, tengo la tarde libre y creo que tú también ¿No_?

—_No la tiene_ —respondió Otabek— _prometió que me acompañaría a un lado y no lo ha hecho. Por eso, ahora que lo encuentro debo obligarlo a cumplir_ —Víctor quedó embobado al escuchar al otro hablar, mintiendo para salvarlo de las garras de aquella odiosa persona.

—_Pero está conmigo y…_ —no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio que Otabek se quitaba su casco y se lo ofrecía a Víctor.

—_Lo siento, Anya. Promesas son promesas_ —le dijo sonriente y recibiendo lo que el moreno le pasaba. Se lo puso y subió ansioso a la parte trasera de la moto. Anya se quedó sola y enojada viendo como los otros dos se alejaban.

Víctor se sentía completamente feliz, podía afirmarse fuerte de la cintura del moreno, fingiendo que era porque tenía miedo cuando en realidad aquella nueva experiencia de velocidad le encantaba. Por otro lado llevaba su casco y lo había salvado del demonio igual como si fuera un caballero que va por su ¿Princesa?

Llegaron hasta donde el mayor trabajaba, al parecer tenía turno, pero el platinado no podía entrar ¿Cómo le diría que estaba castigado y no podría ir como siempre hacía?

Se bajaron y Víctor le devolvió el casco a Otabek— _¿Todo bien?_ —Preguntó al notar extraño al menor— _aún tengo tiempo antes de iniciar mi turno ¿Quieres que te invite algo?_

Se maldijo a sí mismo, puesto que el castigo estaba siendo peor de lo que pensaba, tendría que negarse y eso le dolía.

—_Lo siento, no puedo aceptar—_le explicó intentando sonreír—_yo… estoy castigado._

El moreno se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, era normal que castigaran a los adolescentes, pero siempre era quitándoles su teléfono o esas cosas, nunca había escuchado que el castigo fuera no ir a un restaurante o cafetería. Bueno, él no era quien para meterse en como castigaban los demás a sus hijos, por ahora le preocupaba que hace un momento el platinado se veía feliz de subir a la moto y ahora se denotaba triste.

—_Entonces puedo comprarlo para llevar y comemos en el parque que está cerca —_le ofreció, pensando tontamente que de verdad deseaba comer lo mismo que pedía siempre y por eso estaba triste, cuando la razón real era que Otabek lo había invitado y no podía aceptar.

A Víctor se le iluminaron los ojos e incluso se sonrojó un poco, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, parecía idiota actuando de manera tan infantil cuando el otro era mayor. Jamás se fijaría en él si no se mostraba maduro, aunque era más que seguro que al mayor le gustaban las chicas por lo que tal vez nunca tendría una oportunidad real.

—_Bien, espérame aquí y ya vuelvo —_le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor y se adentró en la cafetería. Otabek no necesitaba preguntar que quería Víctor, siempre pedía lo mismo. El ordenó un sándwich y un café.

Salió del lugar y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó a Víctor que lo siguiera. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en el pasto para poder comenzar a comer, el platinado estaba realmente feliz, no podía pedir nada mejor para ese día, además de que había pensado que iba a ser el peor por haberse encontrado con Anya y resultó que ahora le agradecía mentalmente ya que si no fuera por ella no habría tardado más y no hubiese visto a su salvador.

Mientras comían conversaban de distintas cosas, el moreno le preguntaba a Víctor sobre la escuela y su amigo para poder tener un tema de conversación, a veces Víctor se perdía en los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba. Terminaron hablando sobre el castigo y Víctor tuvo que contarle que lo encontraron medio tomado y a medio vestir junto a Chris en la sala de su casa. Otabek frunció levemente el ceño pensando en Víctor y Chris a medio vestir y juntos, por alguna razón esa idea no le pareció agradable, aunque no diría nada.

Terminaron de comer y al moreno aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo, ese día se había ido antes ya que vería si podía hacer algunas horas extras, pero sus planes cambiaron al ver al platinado. Le caía bien y le era agradable pasar el tiempo con él, apesar de que a veces tenía actitudes levemente infantiles, a la hora de conversar sobre distintos temas se notaba cierto grado de madurez que era difícil de ver en un adolescente y eso le gustaba.

— _¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —_en la motocicleta no debía ser lejos, aunque ahora caía en cuenta que tampoco sabía donde vivía el menor y estaba ofreciendo algo sin pensarlo antes, pero lo ya estaba hecho. Solo debía esperar la respuesta.

— _¿Puedes? —_Preguntó con su rostro entusiasmado de nuevo— _digo… tienes que trabajar ¿No? _

—_Tengo veinte minutos ¿Tu casa queda muy lejos? —_preguntó mientras caminaban hacia un basurero para poder botar los papeles y otras cosas.

—_No es muy lejos, pero ya hiciste mucho por mi hoy, tal vez sea mejor si no te quito más tiempo —_y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Víctor que pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, cualquier chico de su edad solo hubiese aceptado sin preocuparse del resto, sobre todo al tener la oportunidad de andar en motocicleta.

—_Tengo tiempo —_le respondió mientras caminaban hacia su medio de transporte— _ten —_le extendió el casco de nuevo y Víctor aceptó gustoso. Definitivamente este era el mejor día de su vida.

Llegaron rápidamente hasta su casa, estaba demasiado feliz así que se bajó con rapidez y devolvió el casco. Otabek también bajó para poder despedirse— _entonces ¿Cuándo podre verte por allá de nuevo? —_le preguntó y el corazón de Víctor saltó de alegría.

—_No lo sé, pero te puedo dar mi número y si quieres… podríamos vernos igual que hoy —_le ofreció el platinado y el moreno asintió sacando su celular para anotar el número que Víctor iba a dictarle.

Yuuri aún no se iba cuando Víctor salió, el platinado besó su mejilla antes de irse, diciéndole un _"adiós papá" _mientras sonreía. El japonés también sonrió ya que se sentía bien escuchar aquello, aunque sabía que no era cierto y solo había sido por la actuación de anoche, recordó los besos que se atrevió a dar al estar pasado de copas y se avergonzó de sí mismo. En realidad no tenía cosas que hacer, pero no quería quedarse a solas con Yuri así que arrancaría lo antes posible.

—_Me besas para luego escaparte. Que cobarde, katsudon —_le habló Yuri cuando vio que ya estaba listo para irse.

—_Yo… —_no sabía que responder y podía sentir como hasta sus orejas se tornaban rojas— _lo de anoche solo fue porque teníamos que parecer una pareja —_respondió con rapidez.

—_Lo sé —_no, no lo sabía. Así como tampoco sabía el porqué le había correspondido y la razón por la cual se había sentido bien hacerlo— _¿Qué tienes que hacer? Te llevo._

—_No es necesario —_respondió con nervosismo.

—_No tengo nada mejor que hacer un domingo —_se acercó a él para quedar frente a frente y mirarse a los ojos— _te llevo a lo que sea que hayas inventado para escapar, luego de que te aburras de inventar excusas, vuelves acá para quedarte a dormir._

— _¿Excusas? De ve-verdad tengo cosas que hacer —_comenzó a reír nervioso y Yuri solo lo miró fijo— _bien, vamos entonces._

Aceptó que lo llevara a su departamento, aceptó que subiera con él, aceptó que se adentrara donde vivía y hasta que le ayudara a ordenar. Se suponía que iba porque necesitaba ordenar y limpiar puesto que pasaba más en la casa del rubio que en su hogar, de hecho su departamento se sentía extraño, ajeno a él ya que no estaba a gusto ahí.

—_Es muy pequeño —_le dijo sin rodeos el rubio mientras organizaba unos libros— _deberías mudarte a un lugar más grande, tus libros ya no caben aquí —_fruncía el ceño al ver que tenía tantos que no cabían en el pequeño mueble destinado para ellos.

—_No puedo hacer eso, soy solo así que no necesito más espacio y es muy caro rentar otro lugar —_le explicó mientras barría. Su departamento tenía todo junto, la cocina, sala y comedor, disponía de un baño pequeño y una habitación.

—_Entonces deja de pagar y vente a vivir con nosotros —_respondió en tono molesto, más por la frustración de no poder meter los últimos cinco libros que por estar enojado en realidad.

Yuuri se sorprendió por la propuesta del otro, no podía aceptar algo así, menos ahora que comenzaba a sentir cosas por él. Sería doloroso ver como traía alguna chica a casa y él sin tener otro lugar a donde ir— _así estoy bien, no te preocupes. Compraré un librero —_le dijo quitándole los libros sobrantes y dejándolos en el velador junto a su cama.

Yuri entendió que el azabache no aceptaría, por ahora. Él no se rendiría con facilidad, necesitaba tenerlo viviendo en su casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien y no en ese pequeño lugar que parecía una lata de sardinas.

Terminaron pronto, Yuuri buscó un bolso para echar parte de su ropa y el rubio guardó los libros del velador para dejarlos en casa. Compraría una biblioteca para la casa con la intención de que el japonés pudiera poner todo lo que quería leer o ya había leído.

Se dirigieron a casa en el auto, ya era un poco tarde y Víctor aún no lo llamaba para avisarle que iba de regreso a casa, por lo que ambos Yuris estaban un poco preocupados, así que lo llamarían apenas llegaran. Estacionó el auto afuera de la casa para poder abrir el portón y meter el vehículo, pero antes de salir observó fijo al japonés, todo el camino solo se le venía a la mente la suavidad de los labios contrarios y el sabor de su boca. Quería probarlos de nuevo y eso haría.

—_Yuuri —_lo llamó para que le prestara atención y volteara hacia él, cosa que consiguió. Estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando escucho un ruido extraño cercano al auto, miró hacia el frente y pudo ver a Víctor bajando de una motocicleta junto a un chico que parecía un delincuente.

࿂Continuará࿂


	18. 17

Yuri se quedó un momento en el auto observando la situación, Yuuri vio que el rubio miraba con cara de pocos amigos hacia donde se encontraban… ¿Víctor y Otabek? Se suponía que el platinado estaba castigado y tal vez le había desobedecido, eso le enojaba, pero por otro lado se veía tan tierno enamorado que no quería arruinar el momento o dejar que Yuri lo arruinara.

El japonés vio que el asunto se le iba a escapar de las manos cuando vio que el ruso quería bajar del auto así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue agarrarlo con ambas manos de la cara y estamparle un beso, evitando que prestara atención a algo más por lo menos por un instante.

Yuri se quedó quieto, como procesando lo que había sucedido para después corresponder la acción del azabache, acomodándose mejor para poder saborear la boca contraria, logrando que el japonés se olvidara de la razón por la cual había hecho aquello en primera instancia.

— _¿Qué hacen? —_resonó en el auto la voz de Víctor quien los miraba desde la ventanilla abierta del copiloto, haciendo que se separaran al instante.

Víctor le dio su número a Otabek y este después de anotarlo le revolvió el cabello para luego subirse a la moto. El platinado le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decirle _"adiós" _y quedar más contento que antes, una vez Otabek se retiró, Vitya se dio cuenta que el auto de su padre estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, corrió al vehículo para saber que tanto había visto, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver a sus padres besándose ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí? no lo sabía, pero tenía que interrumpirlos solo por fastidiar un rato.

—_N- Nada_ —respondió Yuuri nervioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—_Eso no parece un "nada"._

—_Ya que estamos haciendo preguntas… ¿Donde está el delincuente? —_preguntó el rubio recordando lo que iba a hacer antes de que el japonés lo besara, cosa que le había encantado, pero también tenía la responsabilidad de ver con quien se juntaba su hijo. No eran celos, solo curiosidad de padre protector.

— _¿Qué delincuente? —_Preguntó en tono ofendido— _Otabek no es ningún delincuente, es un universitario que trabaja, así que es un buen chico —_respondió el platinado saltando en defensa de su amigo casi novio.

—_Otabek ¿Eh?... pues suena a nombre de delincuente y anda en una motocicleta ¿Qué más tiene? ¿Una navaja? —_Preguntó molesto mientras salía del auto— _¿Desde cuándo tienes amigos mayores? ¿No se supone que hoy te juntarías con Chris? _

Yuuri también salió del auto para poder calmar un poco la situación— _mejor conversemos adentro, más tranquilos—_intentó apaciguar el temperamento del rubio.

Yuri bufó molesto y les dijo que entraran primero para él poder entrar el auto. Yuuri y Víctor hicieron caso sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces, preferían hacerlo a estar junto a Yuri cuando estaba enojado. Una vez adentro, el japonés miró serio a Víctor y este pensó que recibiría una reprimenda por parte del adulto, pero sorpresivamente este lo abrazó.

—_Cuéntame ¿Cómo se encontraron? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué andaban juntos? —_preguntó con su voz emocionada, necesitaba saber todos los detalles, después de todo no era para menos. Su pequeño Vitya había vuelto en la moto del chico que le gustaba.

El platinado sonrió feliz para luego arrastrar a Yuuri al sofá y así poder conversar con tranquilidad antes de que el rubio entrara. Le contó a grandes rasgos que se encontró con Anya y como su caballero lo salvó de las garras de esa chica-serpiente. El azabache lo escuchó con atención, estaba feliz de que Víctor pudiera pasar una tarde tranquila con Otabek y que incluso intercambiaran números.

—_Estoy seguro de que tu padre no sospecha lo que realmente pasa —_le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo— _pero en algún momento tendrás que contarle —_le dijo con seriedad y el otro asintió, justo en el momento que el rubio entraba.

— _¿Ahora si me vas a decir? —_preguntó acercándose al sofá y sentándose entremedio de los otros dos.

—_E- es un amigo, me lo encontré hoy sin querer y me invitó a comer algo. Es todo —_respondió intentando sonar casual y no entusiasmado.

—_Bien ¿Cuándo vas a traerlo para conocerlo? —_Víctor había olvidado que cuando comenzó a ser amigo de Chris, Yuri también le había pedido lo mismo. El rubio quería ser un padre presente, saber con quienes compartía su hijo para saber qué clase de personas eran, por ejemplo: sabía que Chris era mala influencia, pero era un buen amigo.

—_Tendría que preguntarle cuando tiene tiempo, recuerda que trabaja y estudia —_le contestó.

—_Bien, la siguiente vez que lo veas tiene que ser aquí y si quiere algo contigo debe pedirme permiso primero a mi —_le dijo mirando a su hijo a los ojos. Víctor se sonrojó hasta las orejas ya que no se esperaba que su padre fuera tan perceptivo— _no creas que no me di cuenta de que te gusta._

Yuuri quedó impresionado de que el rubio tratara el asunto con normalidad, así deberían tratar todos ese tipo de asuntos, pero rara vez era así. En esos casos siempre venían preguntas como "¿Eres gay?", "¿Te gustan los hombres?", ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?" Entre otras. Recordó como Yuri lo trató cuando supo su orientación sexual, así que si lo veía desde ese punto, el ruso mayor no era prejuicioso en ese aspecto, ni siquiera con su hijo y eso era un gran alivio para el corazón del japonés ya que no quería que Víctor sufriera algún tipo de rechazo por parte de su padre.

—_Yo… yo iba a decírtelo, pero… —_no sabía qué explicación dar al respecto, Yuri tenía un temperamento horrible la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre había estado para él en todo lo que necesitara, por lo que ahora se sentía tonto de desconfiar de su padre. Incluso cuando su madre los abandonó, el rubio lo cuidó y se preocupó de que no le faltara nada, ni material, ni afectivo. A su manera siempre le entregó atención y amor.

Yuuri le dio un pequeño empujón al rubio para que se acercara a su hijo, el ruso mayor abrazó torpemente al menor y el de ojos azules le correspondió con más fuerza. El japonés sonrió al ver la escena frente a él.

La tarde continúo sin más contratiempos, cenaron esta vez algo preparado por Yuri ya que quería distraerse un rato en la cocina y hacer algo por el japonés.

Víctor se había ido a dormir y los adultos quedaron solos en la sala, en ese momento pudieron hablar con tranquilidad sobre el asunto de Víctor y el chico de la motocicleta.

—_Por tu cara supongo que ya lo sabías —_le dijo Yuri apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerrando sus ojos.

—_Sí, pero no me tocaba a mi contarte. Lo siento —_se disculpó el japonés.

Yuri no dijo nada, solo se acomodó en el sofá para que su cabeza quedara en las piernas del azabache y así poder relajarse un rato. Yuuri era algo así como su lugar feliz, no importaba donde estuviera, si era con él siempre terminaría sintiéndose bien.

Después de un rato de silencio el rubio comenzó a hablar, a explayarse sobre el tema de su hijo, explicándole al azabache que no le molestaba si a Víctor le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres, pero que sí le hubiese gustado que el menor le tuviera un poco más de confianza en ese tema.

—_Ya me dijeron que era un buen chico, pero… ¿Qué tal si no era así? ¿Y si tú no estuvieras? Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa por despistado si es que Otabek hubiera querido hacerle daño —_explicó y el japonés lo entendió, porque tenía razón.

Yuuri comenzó a dejar suaves caricias en el cabello del rubio mientras este poco a poco iba cayendo dormido sobre sus piernas, cuando eso sucedió, el azabache se atrevió a dejar un suave beso en los labios del otro— _buenas noches —_le dijo mientras intentaba acomodarse en el sofá también.

Al día siguiente cada uno atendió sus responsabilidades. Los adultos a trabajar y el menor a la escuela, todo como un día lunes normal.

Yuri tuvo que lidiar con comentarios en el trabajo ya que se habían enterado de que tenía pareja y era un hombre. Todos murmuraban, pero nadie era capaz de preguntarle algo o hablarle a la cara sobre ese tema y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Yuri odiaba a las personas cobardes que hablaban a espaldas de otros.

Así fue como transcurrió la semana hasta que su jefe se le acercó directo a preguntarle si era verdad o solo era un invento para no tener que pasar tiempo con Sonya. Yuri le dijo que era verdad, porque no quería desentenderse de la situación, no quería hacer parecer falsos los besos que intercambio con el japonés por lo que le dijo a su jefe que tenía una pareja de verdad y que este era un hombre.

El otro lo miró asombrado puesto que siempre andaban muchas chicas detrás de él, además de que el rubio no se veía para nada afeminado o delicado, como siempre las personas tenían un mal concepto sobre las personas homosexuales. Aunque en este caso, Yuri se sentía más como un hombre bisexual ya que había sentido atracción por mujeres, incluso amor por la madre de Víctor.

—_Espero eso no sea un problema. Según yo, eso no afecta mi desempeño laboral —_le mencionó al darse cuenta que el silencio entre su jefe y él se comenzaba a volver incómodo.

—_Por supuesto que no —_le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa— _lo que tú hagas en tu vida privada es tu problema._

La conversación no continuó y esperaba que con eso los murmullos a su alrededor se detuvieran y así pasó, el problema era que ahora algunos compañeros (en especial JJ) se le acercaban a hacerle preguntas como quien daba y quien recibía, quien era la mujer de la relación y si era doloroso usar la puerta trasera. Además de una que otra broma sobre homosexuales una vez que tomaron confianza.

Yuri mantuvo una postura seria de acuerdo al tema, no iba a demostrar enojo porque eso significaría que estaba intentando defender algo que era normal y no iba a sumarse a las bromas puesto que para él era un tema importante y no para dar paso a chistes.

La semana fue pesada para él en cierto modo, pero logró sobrellevarla lo mejor posible mientras se preguntaba si de verdad podría mantener una relación con Yuuri y si podrían llegar a tener sexo alguna vez. Eso lo hacía cuestionarse lo mismo que le preguntaban los demás ¿Quién sería el de abajo? El no quería serlo, le daba pavor el solo pensar en que su agujero fuera ultrajado, así que asumió que Yuuri sería pasivo por su personalidad sumisa, aunque tal vez estaba equivocado.

Para el japonés y el platinado la semana pasó con normalidad, Yuuri le levantó el castigo a Víctor ya que no tenía ningún fundamento al saber que el platinado tenía el número del universitario y podían juntarse en cualquier otro lugar. Solo le pidió considerar el tema de presentárselo a su padre, aunque no fueran nada, ya que el rubio se preocupaba.

Dos semanas pasaron para que Víctor le dijera a su padre que tenía una gran idea para que conociera a Otabek— _vamos todos al parque acuático —_le dijo entusiasmado por la idea de divertirse y ver al moreno en traje de baño. Se lo imaginaba y se le caía la saliva.

࿂Continuará࿂


	19. 18

A Yuri no le pareció tan mala idea, podría ver al japonés en traje de baño y eso sería perfecto para él — _creo que es una buena idea —_le respondió cuando vio que Yuuri se sentaba en el sofá con las palomitas que había hecho recién, iban a ver una película. Víctor estaba en medio de sus padres ya que eso le encantaba, el darse cuenta como de repente se daban miradas furtivas cuando creían que él no los miraba, era entretenido.

— _¿Qué es una buena idea? —_preguntó cuando ya se instaló y le pasó las palomitas al menor para que ahí todos pudieran sacar sin contratiempos.

—_Ir al parque acuático para conocer al delincuente ese —_habló sin mirar al azabache, con la vista fija en la pantalla.

— _¡No es un delincuente! —_exclamaron Yuuri y Víctor al mismo tiempo mirando de mala manera al rubio y este solo sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba hacerlos enojar con tonterías.

—_Eso lo veremos cuando lo conozca._

—_Creo que estaría bien que ustedes fueran a un parque acuático, se divertirán mucho —_Yuuri estaba contento con la actitud del rubio, estaba aceptando todo de a poco, aunque sus celos de padre tal vez le impedirían ver todo con claridad, él sabía que Otabek era un buen chico.

— _¿Ustedes? No vas a arrancarte de esta cer… katsudon —_le dijo mirándolo fijo—_ vamos a ir todos y eso te incluye, eres parte de esta familia y parte de su mentira —_apunto al platinado con el dedo— _ni creas que pasaré por alto el hecho de que ambos me ocultaron esto._

—_Entonces iré, que castigo más grande. Iré a un parque acuático —_dijo el azabache con voz monótona solo para fastidiar.

El tema duró unos minutos más, acordando los días que podrían ir para que Víctor pudiera hablar con Otabek y darle opciones de días. El menor esperaba que su futuro novio aceptara ir con ellos, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con él y saber muchas más cosas sobre él, tal vez también podría conocer a la familia del moreno algún día.

Así se les paso rápido la noche del viernes, el sábado temprano y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, Víctor llamó a Otabek para invitarlo.

— _¿Hola? ¿B- Beka? —_habló un poco nervioso cuando contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

—_Víctor, justo iba a llamarte ¿Estas libre hoy? —_Le preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa— _me gustaría invitarte a tomar un helado o algo así._

Otabek se había dado cuenta de que el conversar con el platinado lo relajaba, además de que el chico irradiaba felicidad y eso hizo que su día fuera más llevadero. No había logrado parar de pensar en su sonrisa y en como su rostro triste le removía el corazón a tal punto de no querer dejarlo solo.

—_Me encantaría —_respondió para luego caer en cuenta de que ni siquiera había pedido permiso—_ ah, esto… debo pedir permiso… —_habló con voz titubeante, después de todo el moreno era un adulto que se mandaba solo y él un adolescente dependiente de su padre, solo un niño si se comparaba con Otabek.

—_Está bien, yo espero ¿O prefieres que llame más tarde? —_esa simple frase hizo que el corazón del platinado casi se le saliera.

— _¡Espérame, por favor! —_le pidió para luego escuchar una ligera risa que lo hizo sonrojar, Otabek debía creer que él era un crio.

Corrió hacía donde su padre con el celular en la mano, apenas llegó desactivó el micrófono para que el otro no escuchara, pero se equivoco y lo puso en altavoz, aunque como el otro no hablaba no se dio cuenta.

— _¿Qué ocurre que estás tan apurado? —_preguntó Yuri de inmediato al verlo agitado.

—_Es… Otabek, quiere invitarme a salir —_le habló emocionado— _por favor, déjame ir —_le imploró.

— _¿El delincuente? —_El moreno frunció el ceño— _que te guste no significa que vaya a dejarlos salir solos —_el platinado hizo un puchero y Yuuri quien estaba en la sala lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, nada de presión para el padre preocupado— _¡Agh! Está bien, sal con él._

Víctor quería saltar en un pie hasta que al tomar su teléfono vio en la pantalla que el altavoz estaba activado. _"Que te guste"_ era la frase que resonaba en la cabeza del moreno intentando darle sentido, no podía imaginarse que fuera en un sentido romántico ¿O sí?

—_Beka… lo siento, mi padre es un malhablado a veces y dice cosas sin sentido —_le dijo apurado esperando que el otro no se hubiese tomado a mal sus palabras y que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—_Está bien, no hay problema ¿Puedo pasar por ti? Si es así ¿A qué hora? —_Víctor sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

—_A las cuatro está bien —_respondió de inmediato para luego despedirse, contaría los minutos para tenerlo en la entrada de su casa nuevamente.

Llegó el moreno y Yuri quiso salir a recibirlo, pero el japonés lo detuvo diciéndole que lo conocería en el parque acuático, que no arruinara las cosas. El rubio de mala gana dejó salir a su hijo quien saludo alegre al moreno el cual esta vez traía un casco extra para Víctor.

El subir nuevamente a la motocicleta hacía latir su corazón con fuerza, abrazarse al cuerpo de Otabek le era lo más grato del viaje. El moreno lo llevó a una heladería grande donde tenían un montón de sabores diferentes, aditamentos como chispitas, frutas, salsas y muchas cosas más.

— _¿Quieres que compartamos uno? —_le preguntó Otabek cuando lo vio mirando una porción de helado demasiado grande para Víctor, al platinado le brillaron los ojos y asintió enérgicamente mientras en los labios de Otabek se formaba una pequeña sonrisa y pedía el helado. Los sabores los eligieron juntos, al igual que las salsas y todo lo que el de ojos azules quisiera echarle encima.

Se lo entregaron y parecía un torbellino de colores y cosas, Otabek pensó que terminarían en un hospital por exceso de azúcar mientras observaba como Víctor ya había tomado una porción con la cuchara y bailaba sutilmente en su asiento por lo feliz que estaba. Al parecer le había gustado.

—_Lo siento —_se disculpó el platinado— _sé que soy muy infantil._

— _¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —_le preguntó en su tono normal haciendo que el menor se sintiera bien de mostrarse como era.

Hablaron nuevamente de variados temas, demostrando nuevamente que Víctor era más maduro de lo que aparentaba, atrayendo la atención del moreno con cada palabra que demostraba adultez y cada gesto que lo llevaba a recordar que aún era un niño. Le gustaba esa mezcla en el platinado.

No lograron terminarse todo el helado, había sido demasiado, pero se rieron de ello— _¿Cuánto te debo? —_preguntó Víctor y Otabek le dijo que él había invitado así que él se hacía cargo.

—_La próxima vez me invitas tú —_le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible para el resto, pero muy clara para el menor.

—_Entonces, mi padre quería llevarnos a todos al parque acuático ¿Quieres venir también? —_preguntó aprovechando la oportunidad y tomando por sorpresa al moreno.

—_Creo que me encantaría ir si tu padre no tiene problemas con que sea un delincuente —_dijo en broma y Víctor sonrió por eso.

Después de reposar un momento llegó el momento de ir a casa, Otabek debía trabajar así que no podían compartir más tiempo. El moreno le prometió que el sábado siguiente tendría tiempo para ir al parque y Víctor lo anotó mentalmente para avisarle a sus padres.

El trayecto de vuelta se sintió tan bien como siempre, el aroma de su perfume lo embriagaba y eso le encantaba. Al llegar bajó de la moto y le dio un beso en la mejilla— _Adiós, Víctor —_el platinado negó con la cabeza.

—_Dime Vitya —_quería escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios.

—_Adiós, Vitya._

Esa noches no paró de hacer planes en su cabeza para el día en que saldrían. Podría pedirle a Yuuri preparar cosas para llevar y que así Otabek probara algo cocinado por él, sería genial. Por supuesto que el japonés no se negó y Yuri prefirió no decir nada, su hijo estaba creciendo y si bien había tenido novias antes, esto por alguna razón se sentía distinto y no porque fuera un hombre, sino porque Víctor se veía más interesado y eso le daba miedo ¿Qué tal si el chico rompía su corazón? Tal vez sería sin querer, pero con solo rechazarlo bastaría para hacerlo.

La semana pasó con rapidez, el sábado llegó pronto y Otabek quedó en encontrarlos en el mismo parque ya que se ofreció a ser él quien llevara a Víctor, pero el rubio se negó. Su hijo iría en su auto y ya.

Llegaron al lugar, se podían ver muchos toboganes y juegos interesantes, Víctor quería subirse a todos, pero lo que más ansiaba era ver al moreno quien había llegado antes y los esperaba en una mesa de picnic cercana a una de las piscinas.

—_Hola, Beka —_saludó Víctor dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—_Hola, Vitya —_luego de responderle al platinado, estiró su mano para saludar a Yuri y este la estrechó— _buenos días, señor Plisetsky. Hola, Yuuri —_saludó con su seriedad habitual.

Los adultos lo saludaron con formalidad para luego ver que era arrastrado por el menor a los toboganes— _¡Vuelvan en dos horas para comer! —_gritó Yuuri, menos mal que había hecho que Víctor se pusiera bloqueador antes de salir de casa, ya que con la emoción se le habría olvidado.

Se quedaron ambos Yuris solos y sintiéndose extraños sin el platinado cerca— _¿Vamos a la piscina? —_preguntó el rubio apuntando la que estaba justo junto al área de las mesas, a Yuuri no le pareció mala idea.

—_Está bien, pero aún debo ponerme bloqueador —_le dijo mientras observaba que el rubio se quitaba la camiseta dejando ver su delgado, pero ha la vez trabajado cuerpo. El japonés sentía que tendría un derrame nasal en cualquier momento.

— _¿Puedes ponerme primero a mí y después te ayudo a ti? _—le preguntó acercándose y sentándose junto a él, pero dándole la espalda.

Yuuri sacó la crema y comenzó a esparcirla en el cuerpo del rubio quien sonreía satisfecho al saber cómo lo había mirado el japonés y por dejarlo tocar su cuerpo, sabía que producía cosas en él, pero no quería una relación en base solo a una atracción, debía haber más que solo eso.

El azabache esparció el bloqueador, deleitándose al tocar la piel expuesta del rubio. No era la primera vez que veía a Yuri con el torso descubierto, pero si la primera donde podía tocarlo con tanta libertad. Solo esperaba poder controlarse y que no se notara lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquello.

El turno del rubio llegó, Yuuri tenía una sudadera encima que era un poco ancha, bajó el cierre de esta y se la quitó. Su cuerpo no era escultural, pero solo era falta de ejercicio ya que si estaba delgado gracias a la dieta que se autoimponía para no subir de peso. Su contextura era complicada.

Yuri lo observó de arriba abajo, pero no fue hasta que vio el sonrojo en las mejillas del japonés que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y pensó que se notaría ahí mismo que el otro comenzaba a hacerle sentir "cosas".

—_Deja de mirar y pónmelo —_eso no ayudaba mucho a su imaginación, pero aún así el ruso se acercó y comenzó a esparcir la crema por toda la espalda del japonés, dando leves caricias sin siquiera premeditarlo. Simplemente su piel era tan suave que quería sentirla por completo.

Terminaron y esperaron media hora para que la crema se absorbiera, ninguno dijo nada ya que ambos estaban demasiado metidos en el mundo de su imaginación después de por fin haber tocado la piel del otro, aunque fuera por otras razones menos intimas. La imaginación no tiene límites después de todo.

࿂Continuará࿂


	20. 19

Víctor y Otabek se fueron por su lado, el platinado quería subirse a todo al mismo tiempo lo cual era imposible y no podía decidirse por algo en especifico, mientras tanto Otabek sonreía levemente al verlo tan ansioso. De alguna manera quería complacerlo en todo, pero no podían dividirse así que tendrían que ir por partes— _¿Qué tal ese? —_le preguntó apuntando un tobogán gigante en el que se podían subir de a dos personas sobre un flotador.

Víctor asintió enseguida ya que podrían sentarse juntos y podría sentarse con el moreno tras él, así que esta vez sería Otabek quien agarrara su cintura a diferencia de cuando iban en la moto.

Hicieron la fila que consistía en una bastante larga en tierra y que continuaba, subiendo unas escaleras para llegar a la cima del tobogán. No fue aburrido porque estuvieron conversando todo el tiempo de distintas cosas sin importancia y que hacían reír a Víctor de vez en cuando.

En la medida que menos personas quedaban para que fuera su turno, más ansioso se ponía y también nervioso. Llegó su turno y como había previsto el platinado, Otabek se sentó atrás y él adelante, ambos con las piernas abiertas ya que debían quedar sobre el gran flotados. Para mala suerte de Víctor este tenía manijas para afirmarse por lo que el moreno no lo tocó, lo que lo decepcionó un poco.

Se lanzaron y el menor gritó divertido mientras el moreno no decía nada, Víctor quiso voltear a verlo, pero sintió que se hundía en medio del flotador al ser demasiado delgado, en ese momento sintió la mano del mayor en su cintura afirmándolo— _ten cuidado —_le susurró al oído con su varonil voz y Víctor sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Logró controlarse para no ponerse rojo una vez que llegaron abajo, pero eso no duraría mucho.

Se habían subido con las camisetas puestas por lo que habían quedado empapadas, la primera acción de Otabek al bajar fue darle la mano a Víctor para ayudarlo y luego quitarse la prenda mojada dejando ver su torso en el cual se remarcaban sus trabajados músculos, los cuales eran considerablemente más voluminosos que los de su padre. Por poco y se le cae la baba si no fuera porque cerró la boca antes, previendo la situación.

— _¿No vas a quitarte la tuya? —_preguntó el moreno y Víctor acalló el impulso de decir _"quítamela tú"._

—_Ahora iba a hacerlo —_logró que su voz no temblara o tartamudeara mientras se disponía a quitarse su propia prenda. Una vez con el torso desnudo, se abrazó a sí mismo al sentirse expuesto y un poco avergonzado ya que si bien era delgado, no se ejercitaba como para estar completamente marcado— _tendremos que volver para dejar la ropa —_habló mirando al suelo.

Otabek no entendía porque repentinamente Víctor se había vuelto tan cohibido, como si se avergonzara de su figura. Para el moreno el físico del platinado estaba bien, era lindo y delicado y eso le atraía, no era como el de una chica (las cuales por cierto no le atraían nada), pero tampoco grotesco como el de un hombre. Era como la mezcla perfecta entre ambos. Por otro lado le encantaba su cabello largo y sus hermosos ojos azules.

—_Eres lindo, deja de avergonzarte —_le dijo tomando una de sus manos y así caminar hasta donde se encontraban el padre y el amigo de Víctor. A pocos pasos de llegar soltó la mano del menor ya que su rubio padre ya lo había mirado con ganas de matarlo, no le temía, pero no quería que el ambiente se tornara incómodo para Víctor.

Para sorpresa de ambos, ninguno de los adultos se encontraba ahí, miraron hacia la piscina cercana y pudieron distinguir las figuras de ambos en el agua. Víctor quería golpear a su padre por ser tan "r, ya que en vez de estar tranquilo había hecho a Yuuri caer en el agua.

Apenas el bloqueador se absorbió por completo fueron a la piscina, ninguno decía nada y se sentaron en la orilla con los pies en el agua. Después de pocos minutos comenzaron a conversar sobre Otabek y la impresión que tenía el rubio sobre él, aunque costo que Yuri hablara sobre el tema y el japonés tuvo que preguntarle varias veces para que este recién le diera una respuesta.

—_Creo que es educado, pero no lo conozco más —_dijo secamente, aunque ya era algo. No podía decir nada negativo ya que no le había visto nada malo por ahora, pero ya le encontraría defectos, era cosa de esperar y observar bien.

—_Yo sí he conversado más con él, creo que es atento y es un chico que se esfuerza. Además es lindo —_le comentó el japonés mientras movía los pies en el agua.

Todo lo que rescato Yuri de esa frase fue _"es lindo"_, lo que hizo que los celos emergieran en él haciendo que empujara a Yuuri al agua como "broma". El azabache se hundió al principio para luego salir y tomar al rubio desde el pie y hacerlo caer también.

Víctor solo observaba como podían ser tan inmaduros los adultos, se suponía que se quedarían solos por lo que podrían haber aprovechado para hacer algo parecido a lo que hacían en el auto ese día que los encontró besándose— _¿Por qué no admite que le gusta Yuuri y ya? —_preguntó en voz alta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—_Porque a veces es difícil confesar los sentimientos —_le dijo Otabek, nuevamente demasiado cerca de su oreja.

— _¿Para ti es difícil? —_soltó la pregunta sin moverse de su lugar, con el moreno aún cerca de su oído. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno en su espalda aunque no se tocaran y eso lo hacía querer quedarse así todo lo que pudiera.

Otabek sonrió aunque el menor no se dio cuenta, tenía ganas de acercarse más, pero en vez de eso se alejó. No estaba bien aquello ya que no eran nada, su padre estaba presente y Víctor era menor— _más de lo que crees —_le dijo esta vez a una distancia prudente.

Los Yuris se lanzaban agua y reían, el azabache intentó escapar saliendo de la piscina, pero Yuri lo agarró de la cintura arrastrándolo de vuelta al agua. Los menores rieron con ellos, al verlos tan entretenidos decidieron que irían a molestar un rato también.

—_Hagamos una pelea. Yuuri sobre los hombros de Beka y yo sobre los tuyos —_los ojos verdes del rubio lo miraron de mala manera, Víctor podía notar los celos de que el japonés estuviera tocando a otro. Lo sabía desde antes de preguntar, sabía que solo así, su padre lo dejaría a él estar sobre Otabek ya que solo se enfocaría en que Yuuri estuviera con él.

—_No, Otabek es tu amigo. Yo llevo a Yuuri y tú vas con él —_Víctor sonrió triunfante y recién en ese momento el mayor se dio cuenta de que su hijo había jugado con él. Esto era una guerra.

Otabek se acercó a la orilla de la piscina, pero por dentro del agua y Víctor por afuera, así se subió a sus hombros. Yuri por su parte, se hundió en el agua para luego salir con Yuuri sobre sus hombros. El japonés se sonrojó por completo al haber sentido al rubio entre sus piernas, ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Jugaron un rato, pero no fue tan divertido como creían, ya que Yuuri no quería botar a Vitya y viceversa, los dos se tenían demasiado cariño. En el último momento cayeron los dos juntos al agua y el salvavidas que antes estaba ausente, los regañó ya que no podían jugar así, puesto que podían ocasionar accidentes.

Salieron del agua con mucha hambre además de que debían ponerse bloqueador nuevamente. Se secaron con las toallas y Yuuri sacó los sándwiches que había traído para que todos comieran, además de una botella con jugo y un termo con agua caliente para el que quisiera.

Víctor bebió jugo junto a Yuuri y Otabek con el rubio bebieron café. El moreno halagó el sabor de lo que comía y Yuuri le agradeció con una gran sonrisa logrando que el rubio se pusiera aún más celoso. Según el pensamiento del ruso mayor: Otabek quería robarle a sus dos personas amadas y eso no pasaría.

Víctor le puso bloqueador en la espalda al moreno, pero Yuri fue quien ayudo al japonés y a su hijo, no dejó que Otabek se acercara a ellos para eso. El moreno respetaba sus decisiones después de todo lo entendía, era su familia y sentía que un intruso venía a quitársela. Solo por eso decidió llevar las cosas en paz.

Los cuatro juntos decidieron ir a los toboganes, se tiraron en unas alfombras donde debías ir solo y acostado sobre tu estómago, en otro donde solo iban sentados y Otabek se apregó bien al platinado apresándolo fuertemente por la cintura. En el caso del rubio, hizo que Yuuri se subiera sobre sus piernas, cosa a la que el otro no se negó y antes de caer al agua le dio un rápido beso.

Pasaron una divertida tarde, al final del día el rubio aprendió a aceptar al moreno, se veía que no tenía malas intenciones por lo que le ofreció venir a su casa cuando quisiera siempre y cuando avisara con anticipación. Otabek agradeció aquello y estrechó su mano cuando se despidieron a la salida del parque, esta vez fue el moreno quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a Víctor y otro a Yuuri haciendo que el rubio dudara de sus palabras.

Llegaron a casa completamente agotados, Víctor se fue directamente a su habitación a "dormir" o esa fue la excusa que dio, en realidad se demoró un poco ya que primero debía utilizar las imágenes mentales que le habían quedado del día. Otabek era tan sexy y aun más sin camiseta, después de bajar su calentura pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

Yuri arrastró al azabache a su habitación, aún seguía un poco molesto porque le dijera lindo a Otabek, además de que el moreno besó la mejilla de este. Él era muy posesivo con lo que sentía suyo.

Acorraló al japonés contra la pared y lo besó con fiereza, sosteniéndole las muñecas para que no pudiera arrancarse. Lo quería ahí con él, aunque no sabía bien como proceder al estar con otro hombre. Yuuri se dejó besar hasta que el rubio soltó una de sus manos para poder usar la propia y meterla bajo su ropa, en ese instante el japonés lo detuvo.

— _¿Qué esperas de esto? —_le preguntó de frente, con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. A él no le gustaban los juegos, las cosas de una noche o que simplemente lo utilizaran para "probar".

࿂Continuará࿂


	21. 20

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, por lo que soltó su otra mano también ¿Qué esperaba de esto? No lo sabía, solo estaba actuando por impulso ya que no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Sabía que sentía algo por Yuuri, pero no podía dimensionar que tan fuerte era lo que sentía o que tan duradero sería, ya que no se había dedicado a pensarlo con detenimiento, pero al parecer venía siendo hora de que lo hiciera.

Yuri estaba acostumbrado a las chicas que simplemente se daban sin siquiera preguntar que pretendía, si quería algo serio o algo pasajero y era por eso que ahora se replanteaba todo, Yuuri era un chico que además de ser bueno con Vitya, preocuparse por los demás y ser bueno en la cocina, era alguien que se respetaba a sí mismo y eso solo hacía que las ganas de mantenerlo a su lado aumentaran mas.

— _¿No lo sabes? —_preguntó Yuuri mirando al suelo decepcionado, aunque él tampoco lo sabía realmente— _si no lo sabes, por favor no…_

—_Me gustas —_le respondió antes de que terminara la frase con un "no te acerques" o un "no me toques"— _no sé que espero de esto, pero sí sé que me gustas —_le dijo susurrando muy cerca de su boca.

El rubio acercó sus labios a los ajenos, rozándolos levemente. Con la luz apagada apenas se veían las caras, por lo que las sensaciones eran más intensas. Yuuri movió su cabeza hacia adelante en un intento de atrapar la boca del rubio, pero este se alejó un poco— _¿Qué esperas tú de esto? —_le preguntó Yuri, sonriendo levemente al sentir que el azabache se tensaba. Estaban en las mismas condiciones.

—_Bien, tienes un punto con eso ¿Qué hacemos entonces? —_cuestinó mientras volvía a apoyarse por completo en la pared.

—_Yo tengo en mente que podemos hacer —_se acercó a besarlo nuevamente y Yuuri puso su mano en la boca contraria deteniéndolo.

—_No haremos "eso" hasta que estemos seguros sobre qué es lo que queremos realmente —_le dijo serio— _pero... —_quitó su mano y le dio un beso suave— _esto sí podemos hacerlo._

—_Bien —_Yuri retomó el beso, metiendo su lengua e invadiendo la boca del japonés con la intención de encontrar a su compañera para poder jugar un rato, ellos no podían, pero sus lenguas sí. Por ahora solo se conformaría con esto. Por ahora.

Se besaron un rato más hasta que el rubio se aburrió y lo tomó, levantándolo sobre su hombro como si fuera un objeto para luego tirarlo en la cama. Se lamentaba de que la luz no estuviera encendida ya que no podía deleitarse con la expresión nerviosa que debía tener el japonés.

— _¡Oye! Dije que no haremos "eso" —_le dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Yuri no dijo nada y gateo en la cama hasta quedar sobre Yuuri— _la cama no es solo para "eso", cerdito pervertido, vamos a dormir juntos ¿No se puede? —_Le preguntó para luego levantarse de la cama y quitarse el pantalón para quedar solo con su camiseta y bóxer— _¿Dormirás así? —_dijo lanzando su ropa al suelo, ya mañana la ordenaría.

Yuuri también hizo lo mismo y se metió rápidamente en la cama, como si arrancara del rubio. Se posicionó en la orilla opuesta de la cama por la que el rubio se estaba metiendo a lo que este solo sonrió y se movió hasta el japonés diciéndole que ambos podían dormir en la orilla si eso era lo que quería, así no tendría más espacio a donde arrancar.

Después de un incómodo silencio por parte de Yuuri, él cual no sabía cómo actuar al estar "obligado" a estar sobre el pecho del rubio, este decidió decirle buenas noches, recibiendo como respuesta un suave ronquido que indicaba que el otro ya se había dormido quizás hace cuanto tiempo atrás. Yuuri cerró los ojos y se durmió ya más tranquilo de que el ruso estuviera en el séptimo sueño.

Víctor despertó temprano y feliz, corrió a buscar a Yuuri para que prepararan juntos el desayuno de ese día, pero no lo encontró. Hizo un puchero pensando que tal vez los había abandonado más temprano o que no se había quedado a dormir, fue hasta la habitación de su padre para preguntarle y los encontró durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama. Yuri mantenía bien agarrado al japonés como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento y estaban muy a la orilla de la cama como si en verdad Yuuri lo hubiera intentado.

Pensó por un momento si debería dejarlos dormir un poco más o no. Por supuesto tomó la opción más cuerda que era saltar sobre ellos para despertarlos, logrando recibir un almohadazo en la cara por parte del rubio ya que al saltar terminó botando a los dos adultos por estar muy a la orilla. Terminaron en una pequeña pelea de almohadas para después desayunar en la cama, todos con el cabello alborotado.

Después de ese día comenzaron a cambiar pequeñas cosas que para algunos no era nada, pero para los Yuris era mucho. Intercambiaban besos en los labios para saludarse o despedirse, cocinaban juntos y se abrazaban cuando veían alguna película en la sala. Víctor se sentía contento de ese cambio de actitud, eran como una pareja, aunque aún no lo decían a viva voz.

Se tomaban de la mano cuando iban a comprar a la tienda y escogían juntos las compras de los víveres de la semana, debatiendo sobre que era mejor.

Así fue como dos semanas se fueron volando, ya se sentían cómodos con el otro, aunque Yuuri aún no dejaba que el rubio lo tocara más de lo debido. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema sobre que esperaban de esta relación y Yuri no quería hablar de eso aún, pero si quería saltarse a la fase de hacer "cosas" con su amigo-novio-loquesea.

—_El viernes llegaré tarde —_le dijo Yuuri a su ¿Pareja?— _un amigo me invitó a un bar, está de cumpleaños así que no pude negarme —_se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba pidiendo permiso, solo avisándoles para que no se preocuparan los rusos.

—_Iré contigo —_le dijo mirándolo fijo, no dejaría que se fuera a un bar con un amigo que no conocía.

—_No puedes, prometo volver pronto —_le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas donde se decían cosas sin palabras, Yuri intentando que el otro aceptara su compañía y el japonés no queriendo que fuera. A dónde irían era un bar gay, no quería que otros chicos se comieran con la mirada a Yuri, el también era celoso y no soportaría algo así, además quería beber un poco y relajarse ya que siempre estaba junto a los dos rusos, si bien no le molestaba, también necesitaba un tiempo para él y así distraerse un poco.

Yuri tuvo que ceder, no le quedaba de otra después de todo el japonés no le pertenecía por el momento, cuando fuera suyo lo encerraría y no lo dejaría salir más en su vida. En realidad se mentía a sí mismo, siempre terminaría haciendo lo que Yuuri quisiera, se había dado cuenta de que era muy manipulable por él y que cada acción suya tenía que ver con el azabache, pensando en si a él le agradaría o que haría el japonés en su lugar.

el viernes llegó y con esto las salida de Yuuri, la cual fue toda una odisea con Víctor colgándose a su pierna igual que un niño de cuatro años, llorando falsamente— _no nos abandones —_le decía con lágrimas sobreactuadas en los ojos mientras el japonés intentaba caminar hasta la puerta.

El rubio se hacía el desentendido como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del berrinche que hacía su hijo, ya que tenía la esperanza de que con eso Yuuri cedería y se quedaría, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

—_Prometo mañana llevarte a comer helado e invitar a Beka —_Víctor lo soltó de inmediato, saltando de alegría mientras el rubio ponía atención, sintiendo celos esta vez de que Yuuri quisiera invitar al delincuente.

Con esto Yuuri salió rápido de la casa antes de que el rubio comenzara con sus celos por Otabek, porque sabía sobre eso y solo le causaba gracia ya que para él, el moreno solo era un niño como Vitya a pesar de que era mayor de edad. Logró llegar al bar, saludando a las personas que conocía y sentándose en una mesa con ellos para comenzar a conversar y beber. Se moderaría ya que sabía que no tenía mucha tolerancia al alcohol, aunque sus amigos le insistieran, no bebería de más.

Yuri estaba molesto y preocupado, eran las tres de la mañana y el japonés no había llamado ni tampoco llegaba a casa, sabía que estas cosas podían durar más, pero él quería al azabache ahí con él ahora y no más tarde. Se decidió y lo llamó por teléfono. Sonó varias veces y nadie respondió por lo que volvió a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado, no fue hasta la cuarta vez que le contestaron del otro lado, una voz que no era la de Yuuri.

— _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? —_preguntó la persona al otro lado.

—_Este teléfono es de Yuuri y yo soy su novio ¿Dónde está el? —_preguntó enojado a lo que el otro hizo un sonido de entendimiento y luego comenzó a reír.

—_Pues está haciendo un espectáculo —_respondió— _está sobre unas mesas bailando. Es muy sexy tu novio, si no vienes pronto alguien va a comérselo —_el chico cortó la llamada para luego enviarle una foto del japonés casi sin ropa bailando pole dance y la dirección del lugar.

Yuri no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la casa con las llaves en la mano para subirse al auto y buscar a su novio. Lo sacaría de ese lugar aunque tuviera que llevárselo a la fuerza puesto que no permitiría que nadie lo tocara. Estaba furioso, ya lo castigaría una vez lo trajera consigo.

No tardó en llegar al lugar, entrando a pasos agigantados y buscando con la mirada a su pareja. No demoró mucho en encontrarlo ya que había un montón de personas a su alrededor, como pudo pasó por entre el tumulto de gente hasta llegar donde el azabache y lo observó un momento, deleitándose con su baile el cual comenzaba a excitarlo, pero también al resto de las personas del lugar— _¡Yuuri —_le habló con voz fuerte para que lo escuchara.

Yuuri al sentir su voz fijó su vista de inmediato en él mientras colgaba cabeza abajo— _Yuri —_le dijo sonriendo para luego bajar del tubo y lanzarse sobre el rubio— _Yuri, Yuri, Yuri —_decía una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a besarlo ¿Quién era ese chico? Se preguntaba el ruso mientras le correspondía, era tan desinhibido, incluso más que cuando estuvieron en la casa de esa mujer de la cual no recordaba el nombre en ese momento. Tendría que estar loco para pensar en otra persona cuando tenía al chico que le gustaba agarrado de él como un koala mientras lo besaba fogosamente.

Tal vez esa noche si lo dejaría hacerlo suyo, si es que Yuuri no lo devoraba al primero.

࿂Continuará࿂


	22. 21

Yuri caminó con el japonés en brazos, aunque en ocasiones se le hacía difícil puesto que este lo tentaba besándolo y moviendo sus caderas contra él. En más de alguna ocasión tuvo que tomarlo desde su trasero para que no se le resbalara de los brazos, no se quejaba puesto que había bastante de donde sostenerlo, pero debía buscar la ropa y cosas del azabache que debían andar por ahí tiradas.

—_Katsudon, necesitamos tu ropa para poder salir_ —le dijo cerca de su oído ya que había mucho ruido en el lugar.

—_Pero pensé que me querías sin ella_ —le respondió coqueteándole y el rubio se calentó más de lo que ya estaba.

Yuri pensó lo mejor que podía y tomó una decisión— _si me traes tus cosas ahora, prometo hacer lo que tú quieras cuando nos vayamos _—volvió a hablarle en su oreja, pero esta vez poniendo su voz un poco más ronca, cosa que hizo estremecer el cuerpo del japonés.

Emocionado, se apresuró a encontrar la ropa que se había quitado, su billetera y su teléfono, entregándole todo al rubio como un "buen chico" para luego recibir su "recompensa".

En vista de que tal vez el azabache se negaría a ponerse la ropa, Yuri se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso, logrando tapar hasta sus muslos. Por lo menos ya nadie vería su apretada ropa interior que se remarcaba en su anatomía, con eso en mente, procedió a sacarlo del lugar, abrazándolo por la cintura posesivamente para que nadie se acercara ni siquiera para despedirse. Al parecer lo consiguió porque nadie se apareció en su camino hasta que llegaron al vehículo.

Hizo subir a Yuuri en el asiento del copiloto y una vez adentro, cerró la puerta para subirse él, en el asiento del conductor. Iba a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad cuando sintió una mano traviesa sobre su hombría, logrando que se desconcentrara de lo que estaba haciendo.

— _¿Qué haces? —_le preguntó, pero sin apartarlo.

—_Dijiste que cuando nos fuéramos haríamos lo que yo quisiera, ya nos fuimos del lugar —_se acercó a su rostro para besarlo suavemente— _ahora estamos solos —_le dijo cuando separaron sus labios y sin parar en ningún momento de tocar el miembro del rubio por encima de la tela.

Yuri no pudo debatir aquello, en ese momento le sonaba lógico, además no había nadie en la calle al ser tan tarde y en casa estaba Víctor por lo que no podrían hacer mucho sin que el chico los interrumpiera. Porque estaba seguro que su hijo querría interrumpir solo por molestar.

El rubio tomó a Yuuri por la nuca y le dio un beso demandante, metiendo su lengua y saboreando su boca por completo, logrando que el chico gimiera. Cuando se separaron, el ruso corrió su asiento hacia atrás para tener más espacio y el otro no dudo ni un segundo en sentarse sobre él a horcajadas para comenzar un nuevo beso mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que Yuri le había prestado y no le había durado mucho puesta. Movía sus caderas para poder friccionar sus miembros que ya comenzaban a notarse debajo de la ropa, necesitaba sentirlo más, por lo que le desabrocho el pantalón al rubio para tener más espacio y meter su mano con la intención de masturbarlo directamente.

Al hacerlo, Yuri sintió como el deseo de poseer al japonés iba en aumento. Todas las noches había querido llegar a este punto con él, pero ahora que estaban en eso se sentía mejor de lo que imaginaba. Tal vez el haberse abstenido tanto lo hacía disfrutarlo el doble o el triple ahora que lo tenía, además que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder tenerlo así nuevamente. Seguramente tendría que emborracharlo la próxima vez por su cuenta.

Yuri tocó el torso desnudo de su pareja, acariciando delicadamente su cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte de él como si quisiera guardarla en su memoria, pero el japonés no quería delicadeza esa noche, el solo quería acción. Acción que solo el rubio podría entregarle ya que era el único al que quería. Podía estar borracho, pero no se entregaría a cualquiera.

Para hacer que el ruso dejara de tratarlo como una muñeca de porcelana, tomó sus manos y las llevó a su trasero, cosa que con gusto el otro aceptó, comenzando a amasarlo mientras se besaban y Yuuri volvía a masturbarlo.

—_No sé, como proseguir —_confesó el rubio cuando separaron sus labios, no estaba para nada nervioso, pero no quería dañar al azabache haciendo un mal movimiento por lo que prefería avisarle para que este le enseñara.

Yuuri entendió de inmediato, sin decir nada chupo tres de sus dedos y levanto un poco las caderas— _no apartes tu mirada de mí —_sin decir nada mas, metió una mano dentro del bóxer para introducir de una sola vez el primer digito que lo ayudaría a dilatar su entrada para que el ruso pudiera usarla a voluntad. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo, sabía que Yuri lo deseaba y que hacer esto en frente suyo lo calentaría aún más, si es que se podía.

Yuri por primera vez obedeció una orden y no apartó su mirada, fijando su vista en el rostro del azabache quien ya había metido otro dedo en su interior, encontrando su propio punto de mayor placer. Logrando gemir por lo bien que se sentía aquello.

El sonido de los labios del japonés se oía exquisito, necesitaba más de ello por lo que sin pensarlo, el rubio hizo que este sacara los dedos de su interior para introducir los propios. Quería hacerlo gemir además de sentir el interior caliente del japonés.

Metió dos dedos de una vez, preguntándose porque no lograba que el chico hiciera aquel sonido tan atrayente, movió sus dedos de diferentes maneras hasta encontrar aquel lugar que lo hizo gemir con un poco más de fuerza, tirando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás. Aprovechó aquello para comenzar a besar y morder levemente el cuello del azabache mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos, ingresando otro más.

Dentro del auto los vidrios comenzaban a empañarse y solo se podía oír el sonido excitante de la voz de Yuuri, logrando que su miembro se pusiera por completo duro y sintiendo que ya no podría aguantar mucho más para saber cómo se sentía su interior de otra manera. Quería poseerlo, tomarlo y hacerlo suyo de una vez, marcar su cuerpo con besos y mordidas para que cualquiera que lo viera supiera que era suyo y de nadie más. Incluso si volvía a pasar lo de esta noche.

Quitó sus dedos, haciendo que Yuuri se quejara al sentirse vacío— _calma, ahora se viene lo mejor —_le susurró al oído y el japonés se mordió el labio ansioso por lo que se venía.

El también quería esto, desde hace bastante, pero su lado racional se negaba a hacerlo hasta tener una relación adecuada y saber en que dirección querían ir, pero ahora su racionalidad estaba ausente por lo que su modo "eros" tomaba el control, no dejando que su conciencia se metiera en su camino. Haciendo lo que él quería y como quería sin pensárselo dos veces.

Yuuri se levantó y se dio la vuelta, poniendo sus manos sobre el volante. Yuri le bajó la ropa interior de inmediato y aprovechó para morder su trasero, dejando sus dientes marcados en él y sintiéndose satisfecho por ello al escuchar que Yuuri hacía un sonido de satisfacción al sentirlo.

El rubio levantó un poco sus caderas para bajar sus pantalones junto a la ropa interior, dejando ver su gran erección la cual el japonés pudo observar claramente al mirar por sobre su hombro. Yuuri se relamió los labios, le encantaría poner aquel miembro en su boca, pero tendría que ser para otra ocasión puesto que ahora tenían el tiempo limitado al estar en un vehículo. No podían abusar de su suerte.

El rubio sonrió de lado al ver que el japonés se lo comía con la mirada— _siéntate aquí —_le dijo con su voz ronca mientras se masturbaba con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomaba a Yuuri desde su cadera para atraerlo hacia él.

No se hizo de rogar y se sentó lentamente sobre el miembro caliente y duro del rubio, este alineó su erección en la entrada de su chico y comenzó a introducirse lenta y tortuosamente— _mmm —_soltaron ambos cuando por fin estuvo todo adentro, se sentía tan bien.

Yuuri no esperó a acostumbrarse para comenzar a moverse, subiendo lento y luego dejándose caer sobre la erección de su pareja, logrando que ambos sintieran placer con aquella acción. Yuri soltaba pequeños gruñidos, dejando que el japonés tomara el control por el momento, pero cuando sintió que ya no podía soportar más sin hacer nada, tomó al japonés de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza.

El azabache se agarraba fuertemente del volante mientras las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes, si seguían así no durarían mucho, pero no importaba ya que el placer recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar y pedir por más a cada momento, sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlo pues su raciocinio ya no existía para nada.

—_Yuri, más —_pedía una y otra vez, logrando que el rubio le diera lo que pedía y desesperándolo al darse cuenta de que el espacio era reducido.

El ruso salió del interior del japonés y desesperado reclinó el asiento, haciendo malabares para cambiar las posiciones de ambos, dejando a Yuuri contra el asiento en cuatro para poder penetrarlo de mejor manera. Se volvió a introducir en él sin aviso, ni nada y comenzó a dar fuertes y profundas estocadas logrando encontrar de nuevo aquel lugar que hacía al chico delirar de placer.

El japonés gritaba con fuerza mientras el rubio entraba y salía sin darle tregua alguna, inclinándose hacia adelante para aprovechar de morder y marcar cada pedazo de piel a su alcance. Yuuri comenzó a masturbarse mientras era penetrado con rudeza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía anticipando su orgasmo el cual ya estaba por llegar.

— _¡Ah, Yuratchka! —_fue lo último que dijo antes de manchar el asiento del auto con su semilla, a la vez que su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose por la sobre estimulación al sentir como el rubio seguía penetrándolo puesto que él aún no terminaba.

Siguió bombeando unas cuantas veces más, hasta que con un gruñido se corrió dentro de Yuuri, llenándolo por completo y sintiéndose por fin, dueño de aquel chico— _te amo —_le dijo cerca del oído mientras ambos temblaban levemente por las sensaciones post-coitales.

Regularizaron sus respiraciones para que luego el rubio saliera de su interior, soltando otro sonido de satisfacción al hacerlo. Yuri se subió la ropa con agilidad para luego buscar en la guantera pañuelos que tenia ahí, en caso de cualquier necesidad inesperada que se le presentara.

Le dio la caja a Yuuri y este se limpió para luego subirse la ropa interior. Yuri le dio un beso y le indicó que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto para él poder limpiar el suyo. Una vez listo, obligó al japonés a ponerse su chaqueta nuevamente a lo cual este se quejó, pero hizo caso.

—_Vamos a casa —_le dijo mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad al chico que se robaba sus pensamientos, puesto que este con suerte mantenía los ojos abiertos. Con un pañuelo limpio los vidrios y arranco hacia su hogar para que ambos pudieran descansar después de una agotadora y satisfactoria noche.

Al llegar, Yuri agradeció de que Víctor estuviera en su cuarto por lo que no tuvo problemas en bajar en brazos al azabache, al estilo princesa ya que se había quedado dormido en el camino. Tal cual como estaba lo acostó en medio de su cama para luego quitarse la ropa, quedando solo con sus bóxer. Se metió bajo las cobijas y abrazó fuertemente a Yuuri, sonriendo al escuchar como este murmuraba su nombre en sueños.

Definitivamente, aquella había sido una gran noche para ambos, una noche para rememorar ya que había sido su primera vez juntos. Si bien Yuri no era una persona cursi, debía admitir que este momento si quería recordarlo por el resto de sus días.

࿂Continuará࿂


	23. 22

Yuuri despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y un poco desorientado, poco se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero podía deducir que había bebido de más ya que las pocas veces que lo había hecho despertaba de aquella manera.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado así que abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con Víctor sobre él, observándolo fijamente— _buenos días_ —le dijo con su voz alegre— _no me digas que no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche, Yuuri_ —habló en tono juguetón y el japonés se sentó de manera repentina casi botando al platinado que comenzó a reír sin parar.

— _¿Q- que hicimos anoche?_ —preguntó asustado y notando que solo traía su ropa interior y que el menor estaba en condiciones parecidas.

—_Que no hicimos —_alcanzó a responder justo antes de ser jalado por el cuello de la camiseta por su padre quien lo miraba desaprobatoriamente— _era broma_ —se excusó el platinado aún con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Al parecer no aprendía.

Yuuri poco a poco comenzó a conectar ideas, asumiendo que era estúpido que hubiese sucedido algo con el menor, pero que al estar un poco fuera de si no lo había analizado correctamente. Aún le quedaba la duda de cómo había llegado hasta la cama del rubio.

—_Te fui a buscar y te traje de vuelta —_respondió Yuri como si pudiera adivinar los pensamientos del azabache. Estaba un poco indeciso de preguntarle cuanto recordaba, por primera vez tenía miedo de haber hecho algo indebido al haber tenido relaciones con él quien tenía alcohol en su cuerpo ¿Qué tal si Yuuri se molestaba por ello?

Yuuri comenzó a intentar hacer memoria, pero pocas cosas llegaban a su mente, entre ellas el haberse quitado la ropa y eso no era nada agradable. Esperaba que el rubio cuando lo fue a buscar no lo viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso, además de que sabía que se volvía completamente desinhibido cuando eso sucedía.

— _¿Qué hice anoche? —_preguntó agachando su mirada y sonrojándose al pensar que el rubio debía creerlo un pervertido.

—_Desayunemos y después hablaremos de ello —_respondió serio el rubio y el japonés pensó que estaba enojado, cuando en realidad el hombre solo estaba asustado de que lo que había pasado destruyera su relación.

El japonés se duchó sintiendo un poco de ardor en su parte trasera, tal vez se había acostado con un extraño y el rubio lo sabía. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos pensando lo peor, no quería ni imaginar lo que Yuri le diría, tal vez no querría verlo más ni que se acercara a Víctor y todo por beber de más a pesar de haberse dicho a si mismo que no lo haría.

Salió y se vistió para luego ir a la cocina, el rubio ya tenía todo listo para desayunar y aún seguía serio, Víctor sonreía como siempre mientras hacía una que otra broma a la que Yuuri solo reaccionaba con una leve risa ya que ni siquiera lo escuchaba del todo al estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

—_Ve a ordenar tu habitación —_le dijo el rubio a su hijo, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí para poder conversar correctamente con el japonés.

—_Pero ya esta ordenada —_respondió frunciendo el ceño, aunque no le duro mucho ya que la mirada que le dio su padre le hizo entender que mejor arrancara de ahí inmediatamente. Sin nada más que decir se encerró en su habitación, curioso de saber que querían conversar tan importante para que él no estuviera presente.

Los Yuris fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá, sin mirarse. No se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más nervioso con aquella situación, nadie quería dar el primer paso y comenzar la conversación, hasta que el japonés decidió que ya que era él quien tal vez había hecho algo indebido, debía ser quien iniciara todo esto.

—_Lo siento mucho —_se disculpó cerrando los ojos y sorprendiendo a Yuri— _no sé realmente que pasó anoche, pero si hice algo malo o me odias, quiero que sepas que no era mi intención._

El rubio seguía en shock al escuchar aquello, Yuuri no recordaba nada por lo que al parecer se había imaginado algo completamente erróneo y el debía aclarárselo, aunque fuera difícil y tal vez el otro se molestara. No podía dejarlo sentirse culpable ante tal situación.

—_No fue así —_Yuuri abrió los ojos y lo quedó mirando intrigado— _no hiciste nada malo, más bien… dimos otro paso —_le dijo serio y comenzando a sonrojarse levemente al tener que hablar de temas sexuales de esa manera. Quería ser sutil, pero al parecer aquello no era su fuerte.

— _¿Otro paso? —_preguntó sin entender, hasta que todas la piezas comenzaron a encajar dentro de su cabeza. También se sonrojó, pero de manera más notoria y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos— _quieres decir que tú y yo…_

El otro solo asintió y Yuuri quiso morir ah mismo ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante? Con razón el rubio estaba tan enojado.

—_Sé que estás enojado —_dijeron los dos al unisonó quedando algo confundidos por ello.

—_Pensé que tú estabas enojado porque no recordaba algo tan importante._

—_Yo pensé que tú lo estabas por haberme aprovechado de tu condición._

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Al parecer había un error grande ahí ya que ninguno estaba molesto en realidad, a Yuuri no le parecía mal haberlo hecho sino no recordarlo y al ruso mayor no le molestaba que el otro no recordara nada de lo ocurrido.

—_Entonces… ¿No estás enojado de que no recuerde? —_preguntó un poco preocupado.

—_No, pero creo que tenemos que arreglar eso —_dijo ya más decidido y acercándose un poco a Yuuri para besarlo en los labios como una clara insinuación de lo que quería hacer.

Como siempre Víctor llegó a interrumpirlos, ya aburrido de no hacer nada y cobrando lo que su otro padre le había prometido el día anterior— _si van a hacerme hermanitos que sea cuando yo no esté —_les dijo bromeando y Yuuri volvió a sonrojarse notoriamente. Víctor no tenía pudor alguno para hablar de aquellos temas.

El momento ansiado del platinado llegó, ambos Yuris lo llevaron al centro comercial y esperaron a Otabek a quien ya habían llamado para juntarse. El rubio no quiso dejar que Yuuri fuera solo con su hijo, ya que podía sucederles algo en el camino o ahí mismo en el lugar. "Algo" como que un delincuente los raptara a ambos y por supuesto él no dejaría que eso pasara.

El moreno era muy puntual por lo que ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro antes de que ellos llegaran, Víctor se arrojó a sus brazos para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla como siempre hacía y lo cual su padre vio con malos ojos, sobre todo cuando después fue Yuuri quien le dio un beso al chico.

El rubio solo lo saludó con un apretón de manos y una mirada de advertencia la cual no hizo ningún efecto en Otabek, ya que este no entendió aquello, por su parte el japonés esperaba que pronto pudieran llevarse bien para que Vitya pudiera comenzar a llevarlo a casa.

La tarde pasó rápida. Almorzaron y comieron helado todos juntos, en un momento de la nada se pusieron a hablar sobre motocicletas, al principio, Yuri se hizo el desinteresado hasta que escuchó a Otabek decirle que si quería lo dejaba ocupar la suya un día. Los ojos le brillaron de la emoción ya que en algún momento cuando más joven, montó una motocicleta, pero de eso ya habían pasado años y ansiaba revivir la experiencia.

—_También soy Dj en mis tiempos libres, si le interesa puedo enseñarle a usar la mesa mezcladora un poco —_y con esa frase logró ganarse toda la aceptación del padre de Víctor, a Yuri de verdad le gustaban ese tipo de cosas ya que a pesar de ser mayor que ellos, le parecía cool el poder aprender.

Gracias a eso todo se hizo más ameno entre ellos, dejando a Víctor y Yuuri de lado en sus conversaciones de machos alfa en las que ninguno de los otros dos estaba incluido. Víctor le pidió a Otabek que también le enseñara a él y este accedió amablemente, después de todo no estaba intentando caerle mejor al padre del chico en vano, el moreno no era tonto y sabía que haciendo aquello conseguiría permisos para comenzar a salir a solas con Vitya y eso era lo que buscaba.

Sí todo seguía así, tal vez podría llegar a ser su novio.

La hora de la despedida llegó y los Yuris los dejaron a solas un momento mientras ellos esperaban en el auto. Otabek se atrevió a rozar los labios del menor con los suyos y el chico quedó completamente embobado haciendo al moreno sonreír. Víctor volvió al auto pensando en flores y mariposas, sin decir nada se puso el cinturón de seguridad y fueron a casa, se sentía completamente feliz por haber recibido aquel pequeño beso ya que era un avance que le daba esperanzas sobre Otabek.

Yuuri sabía que algo bueno debía haber pasado para mantener a Víctor tan callado, pero no dijo nada, sabía que el menor le contaría cuando saliera de su mundo, él solo esperaría ansioso por saber y así aconsejarlo lo mejor posible sobre ello.

Llegaron a casa y Yuri decidió que ya era hora de hablar con el japonés y su hijo de manera formal, por lo que los reunió a los dos en la sala y en frente del platinado le pidió a Yuuri que se convirtiera formalmente en su novio y que se cambiara definitivamente a vivir con ellos.

El azabache no sabía que responder, estaba feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo, ya que no sabía si la relación funcionaría del todo o solo era algo pasajero— _¿No quieres? —_preguntó Víctor con algo de tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el japonés lo pensaba demasiado.

Yuuri le sonrió cálidamente para luego asentir con su cabeza— _acepto, Yuri, quiero ser tu novio y quiero vivir contigo —_respondió haciendo a Yuri el hombre más feliz del mundo al sentir que por fin tenía a su lado a alguien por quien sentía amor y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

El momento se vio interrumpido por una llamada telefónica hacia el japonés, quien se disculpó para poder responder— _¿Hola? —_contestó intrigado del porque lo llamaban ahora.

—_Yuu-chan ¿Como estás? Tu padre y yo iremos a visitarte dentro de una semana —_su madre le avisaba aquello de manera repentina dejándolo asustado al no saber cómo le contaría que tenía una familia completa ahora.

࿂Continuará࿂


	24. 23

Yuuri no sabía si decirle o no al rubio sobre la llegada de sus padres, si ellos debían saber que alojaba más donde su novio que en su departamento ya que ahora esta era su vivienda permanente o si debía decirles que el hombre con el cual estaba tenía un hijo el cual por ende, era casi nieto de ellos.

La llamada de su madre lo había dejado pensando en muchas cosas y una de ellas era si quería que su novio y ellos se conocieran, podría decirle al rubio que tenía cosas que hacer y acompañar a sus padres hasta que se fueran, así Yuri no tendría que lidiar con ellos, pero sabía que las mentiras no eran buenas y siempre era mejor enfrentar las cosas.

—_Yuri, mis padres vendrán dentro de una semana —_le dijo de una vez cuando volvió a donde se encontraban padre e hijo— _¿Quieres conocerlos?_

El rubio se quedó un tanto sorprendido, pero a la vez nervioso, ser novios conllevaba conocer a familia del otro y así como los padres de su pareja vendrían de visita, llegaría un momento, no muy lejano, donde invitaría al japonés a viajar a Rusia para que conociera a su abuelo y ver a la vez la reacción de este.

—_Por supuesto que quiero, katsudon —_le habló con seguridad fingida, no dejaría que se diera cuenta que la situación lo ponía nervioso— _somos una pareja ahora —_le dijo acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Yuuri con esa acción notó que el rubio no estaba del todo seguro, pero no importaba porque se tenían el uno al otro. Si bien sus padres no eran homofóbicos, preferían que su "condición" permaneciera oculta, así que sería un gran paso para ellos el conocer a la pareja de su hijo y sobre todo enterarse de que tenía un "hijo".

— _¿Eso significa que ahora tengo una abuela y otro abuelo? —_preguntó el menor entusiasmado y casi saltando en un pie, su abuelo Nikolai lo quería mucho y siempre lo consentía por lo que en su mente tenía una imagen de que los abuelos eran cariñosos y amables.

—_Algo así, Vitya, ya te había hablado de ellos así que no esperes mucho de esto —_le dijo con un poco de pesar al ver lo emocionado que estaba el platinado, no quería que se decepcionara luego al ver que las cosas tal vez no eran como las imaginaba.

El tema de conversación se extendió hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, más que nada porque Yuri tenía varias preguntas sobre ellos, a las cuales el japonés tuvo que responder. Quedaron de acuerdo en que los padres de Yuuri se quedarían en su departamento ya que no lo utilizaba y así no tendría que compartir con la pareja de Yuris a diario si no lo deseaban o les incomodaba de alguna manera.

Así fue como los planes se fueron armando durante la semana, preparando el departamento para ellos. Víctor ayudó a limpiar el lugar, aún emocionado ya que decía que los querría igual, aunque no fueran como los imaginaba. Sin darse cuenta una semana entera pasó.

El rubio llegó a casa con una caja de bombones y un poco avergonzado se lo dio al japonés—_para ti —_le dijo sin mirarlo— _feliz cumple-semana o lo que sea —_habló como si no fuera nada importante y Yuuri se acercó para dejar un tierno beso en los labios del rubio gruñón.

—_Gracias, Yuri, pero yo no tengo nada para ti —_se desanimó un poco al no habérsele ocurrido algo especial ya que no se esperaba un gesto así del rubio. Los ojos verdes brillaron al ver la oportunidad y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—_Siempre puedes complacerme de otras maneras —_lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más hacía él— _Yuu-ri —_le dijo en el oído haciendo que el otro se estremeciera por completo.

Por "suerte" Víctor había ido a dormir donde Chris, no era como si el ruso mayor hubiera planeado todo desde antes enviando a su propio y amado hijo a dormir a otra casa para poder estar a solas con su novio. Para nada, él no era esa clase de persona.

La noche inició con besos y caricias que aumentaron al quitarse la ropa y terminaron en el momento exacto en que cayeron rendidos al sueño después de tanto desgaste físico. Definitivamente se llevaban bien en todos los ámbitos de una pareja y no solamente en la convivencia diaria, sino que en la nocturna también.

El día tan esperado llegó, Yuuri pidió permiso en el trabajo para ir a recoger a sus padres al aeropuerto, estaba nervioso ya que sería la primera vez que les presentaría a su pareja, además que no les había dicho nada antes de que llegaran por lo que todo sería una completa sorpresa para ellos. El hecho de que Yuuri fuera gay era de su conocimiento, pero la parte sobre que tenia pareja era desconocida.

— _¡Hijo! —_Hiroko corrió a los brazos de su Yuuri, abrazándolo con mucho amor, mientras su padre venía un poco más atrás arrastrando las maletas, Yuuri se ofreció a ayudar a llevar algunas y mientras iban a buscar un taxi les preguntó cuanto tiempo se quedarían y como les había ido en la última temporada. Yuuri era quien solía viajar a ver a sus padres por lo que era un poco extraño esta vez ser el anfitrión, por lo cual era él quien tomaba las decisiones sobre lo que se haría y lo que no.

—_Nos quedaremos dos semanas —_le explicó su padre ya que su madre no paraba de hablar sobre la vecina y su hija que parecía un demonio por la música que escuchaba.

No esperaron mucho por transporte y llegaron temprano al departamento, Yuuri les explicó que ese lugar era solo para ellos ya que él en ese instante vivía en otro lugar— _vivo en una casa con… mi novio —_les confesó esperando algún regaño por no haberles dicho antes.

Sus padres mantuvieron silencio en primera instancia para luego interrogarlo sobre su relación, cuanto llevaban, hace cuanto Vivian juntos y qué clase de persona era ese tal Yuri Plisetsky que se atrevía a robarse el corazón del hijo de Hiroko Katsuki.

Yuuri, al igual que con el rubio, respondió todas sus preguntas, aunwue sus padres no se veían muy conformes con las respuestas, después de todo llevaban poco más de una semana siendo novios, pero mucho más viviendo juntos. No fue hasta que mencionó a Víctor que a su madre le brillaron los ojos y sintió curiosidad de saber más sobre el chico de cabellos plateados.

—_Es un buen chico, mamá. Es estudioso, educado, alegre y sabe cómo mantener una conversación —_contaba con una sonrisa en sus labios más grande que la que tenía cuando habló de su pareja. Víctor era como su hijo y eso era algo que había ansiado desde hace mucho.

—_Entonces tengo que conocerlo, es mi nieto después de todo —_habló con seguridad, ya aceptando esta relación solo porque le daba un nieto con facilidad, porque Hiroko siempre quiso que Yuuri la hiciera abuela.

Los padres del japonés se instalaron y agradecieron a su hijo por haberlos recogido, Yuuri cocinó para ellos ya que ese día el rubio iría por su hijo a la escuela, habían acordado que para no hacer las cosas de manera apresurada, dejarían que los Katsuki descansaran el día de su llegada para luego al siguiente conocerse todos. Era más probable que estando todos más descansados pudieran conversar de manera más amena.

La tarde pasó con rapidez, Hiroko y Toshiya estaban realmente cansados, por lo que después de comer y lavar los trastes se despidieron de Yuuri y se fueron a dormir a la habitación, esperando que al día siguiente pudieran conocer al hombre que tenía a su hijo embobado.

Yuuri se pasó toda la noche pensando ansioso en como ocurrirían las cosas al día siguiente, tenía trabajo por lo que con sus padres se verían al salir y él los llevaría a la casa del rubio para que pudieran cenar todos juntos y con tranquilidad. De esa manera podrían conocerse mejor.

Así fue como el momento de conocer a los suegros llegó para el rubio. Yuri se apresuró ese día en llegar pronto a casa, preparar una rica cena y decirle a su hijo que se mantuviera atento para cuando llegaran los japoneses. Víctor por su parte quería conocer a sus abuelos pronto, la intriga por saber cómo eran lo carcomía por el momento.

—_Buenas noches, soy Hiroko_ —dijo una voz tras Yuri haciéndolo saltar en la sala, no se dio cuenta de cuando entraron porque estaba en la cocina, había olvidado algo y tuvo que pasar por la sala para encontrarlo. Para su sorpresa sus suegros ya estaban ahí y Víctor en su habitación.

—_Buenas noches, soy Yuri Plisetsky —_le respondió tomando la mano de la madre y del padre de Yuuri.

—_Mucho gusto, Yuri, soy Toshiya —_el japonés mayor lo saludó con un apretón de manos para luego analizarlo con la mirada. No parecía un mal hombre, buen trabajo y una actitud firme parecía ser una buena opción para su hijo

En el rostro de Yuuri el rubio podía notar su nerviosismo, por lo que actuó con seguridad y tranquilidad con tal de hacerle sentir a su novio que no estaba solo y que pasara lo que pasara, esta era su casa así que no tenía de que preocuparse. Aquí no tenía porque ocultar quien era, porque al que no le gustara o se avergonzara de ello podía irse por donde entró y no importaba si eran familiares o amigos.

Víctor llegó en el momento preciso, abrazando a su padre japonés con un inmenso cariño— _Yuuri, por fin están aquí —_le decía mientras lo asfixiaba en el abrazo para luego voltear a ver a los recién llegados— _buenas noches, mi nombre es Víctor, pero pueden decirme "Vitya" —_les ofreció con tranquilidad.

Los japoneses quedaron asombrados por lo lindo que era el chico, aunque si no fuera por la voz hubiera jurado que era una linda princesa de cabellos de plata.

—_Buenas noches, Vitya, soy tu abuelita Hiroko. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo —_le dijo abriendo sus brazos con la intención de que fuera el menor quien se acercara por esa muestra de afecto.

Víctor aceptó al instante y la abrazó sintiendo como la calidez lo llenaba por dentro, se sentía muy parecido a cuando abrazaba a Yuuri por lo que suponía que era la calidez familiar. Víctor saludó a Toshiya con un abrazo también, dejándolo un poco fuera de sí para luego corresponderle.

Todo iba bien, todos muy educados y diciendo las cosas de manera correcta, pero las personas nunca se muestran tal cual desde un principio por lo que a la hora de comer comenzaron con las preguntas que hacían que poco a poco todo se volviera incómodo.

—_Yuri ¿Crees que es bueno tener una relación con otro hombre teniendo un hijo? —_Preguntó Toshiya cuando terminaban de comer— _digo, porque él puede ver con normalidad una relación así y creer que eso está bien y que eso es lo correcto._

El tono de voz empleado jamás sonó a molesto o con odio, simplemente era su creencia como hombre japonés y quería saber que haría el rubio con respecto a ese problema.

࿂Continuará࿂


	25. 24

Yuri escuchó la pregunta y entendió por donde iba el asunto. La gente era así, a pesar de que era algo común, aún las personas creían que una relación entre dos seres del mismo sexo no era normal y que si tenían hijos estos podían volverse homosexuales como si fuera algo contagioso o podían tener "la estúpida idea" de que las relaciones gay eran normales. Yuri sabía lo que era eso, antes de conocer al japonés era tolerante con las personas así, pero también tenía ese pequeño prejuicio que está en la mayoría de las personas, aunque todo eso se fue derrumbando al conocer al azabache y darse cuenta de que no era como lo pintaban.

Yuuri no era un chico delicadito que se creía chica, la relación entre ambos era como cualquier otra ya que hacían lo mismo que todos por lo que era normal y eso le había hecho ver cuanta discriminación había a su alrededor sin darse cuenta. El hecho de que el japonés sintiera que debía decirle que era gay como si fuera una enfermedad o algo así, la parte donde la gente necesitaba etiquetar si era una relación homo o no y el cómo daban sonrisas sínicas solo para no parecer que lo estaban discriminando.

— _¿Por qué cree que afectaría una relación normal y llena de amor a mi hijo en algún sentido? —_le preguntó con formalidad— _gracias a Yuuri mi hogar se volvió más cálido y mi hijo más feliz, creo que todo está bien para él._

Yuuri se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que su padre preguntaba, pero era su familia y si iban a conocerse lo mejor sería que fuera sin tapujos. Por su parte Vitya escuchaba atento la conversación, su padre era quien tenía que responder, pero a él le picaba la lengua por comenzar a parlotear sobre lo que creía, aunque se abstuvo ya que sería poco educado con sus "abuelos".

—_No me malinterpretes, mi hijo es gay y lo acepto. Ambos son adultos y pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero le están mostrando como normal a un niño algo que no lo es —_el tono de Toshiya era calmado, solo quería conversar el asunto sin armar problemas— _¿Qué sucedería si él cree que también es homosexual solo porque piensa que es normal que a un hombre le guste otro? Después de todo los niños aprenden por lo que ven e imitan._

Hiroko también mantuvo el silencio, le debía respeto a su esposo, pero ya cuando se devolvieran al departamento hablarían seriamente de como este se estaba entrometiendo donde no lo llamaban.

—_Si ese es su pensamiento entonces a Yuuri deberían gustarle las mujeres —_respondió serio y los padres de Yuuri lo miraron sin entender a que se refería— _ustedes son una pareja "normal" —_hizo las comillas con sus dedos para remarcar la palabra— _si todo fuera por imitación, Yuuri debería haber buscado una chica con la cual casarse y no fue así. Por otro lado, si a Vitya le gusta un chico o una chica no me importa, las relaciones son todas normales siempre que haya respeto y amor por el otro —_tomó la mano de su novio por debajo de la mesa y la apretó levemente dándole a entender que estaban juntos en esto— _las relaciones anormales son donde hay violencia de cualquier tipo, porque eso es algo que no debería suceder, ya que eso no es normal y no debería verse como tal._

Hiroko sonrió ampliamente, su hijo había encontrado una buena persona para complementarlo en su vida, Yuri lo respetaba por quien era realmente y lo amaba por la misma razón y eso era suficiente para dejar a su corazón de madre tranquilo.

Toshiya también sonrió al entender sus palabras— _tienes razón, nunca lo había visto de esa manera —_fue sincero con sus palabras, su pensamiento era de otra época donde todo eso era mal visto, pero Yuri le abría los ojos con palabras simples pero que sonaban lógicas desde su punto de vista. Al igual que su esposa estaba feliz de que su hijo encontrara a alguien en quien apoyarse y a quien brindarle apoyo.

El resto de la comida se fue alivianando, cambiando los temas a la vida escolar de Víctor, dándose cuenta de que era un chico muy aplicado e inteligente a quien le gustaba estudiar así como divertirse. No podían estar más felices con su visita, las dos semanas se les pasarían volando de esa manera, además de que Yuuri les había pedido si podían buscar a Víctor en la escuela ya que este saldría temprano y no se quedaría estudiando porque quería estar más tiempo con los padres de Yuuri.

Llegó el momento de despedirse, Yuri llevó a sus suegros en el auto hasta el departamento donde antes vivía el japonés. Recibió un abrazo apretado de la señora Katsuki y un fuerte apretón de manos de parte del señor, ambos agradeciéndole por estar al pendiente de su hijo y deseando ya verlo al día siguiente.

—_La próxima vez viajaran ustedes. Así conoces Japón —_le dijo Hiroko mientras le apretaba las mejillas lo cual hizo sonrojar al rubio.

—_Eres nuestro hijo ahora —_fue lo que le dijo Toshiya al despedirse lo que lo dejó pensando.

En el camino a casa solo pudo pensar en que su familia se había agrandado y que se sentía bien. Hiroko era como una madre y eso lograba hacer que cualquier lugar se volviera cálido, ya sabía de dónde había salido Yuuri.

Hiroko regañó a su esposo por hacer preguntas tan entrometidas, aunque por dentro lo agradecía ya que habían logrado ver las cosas de otra manera así como conocer más de la personalidad del rubio novio de su hijo. Solo por eso no lo dejó durmiendo en el sofá, porque si hubiera arruinado la relación otra sería la historia.

Al día siguiente Yuuri había pedido permiso en el trabajo para mostrarle a sus padres que autobús debían tomar para llegar a la escuela de Víctor, por lo que llegó allá después de desayunar y pasaron toda la mañana juntos hasta que fue la hora de ir a retirar al adolescente quien corrió feliz hacia ellos al verlos. Chris fue tras el platinado, ya que este le había dicho que quería presentarle a sus abuelos.

—_Este es mi mejor amigo, Chris —_les dijo a los mayores y estos lo saludaron con cordialidad.

— _¿No quieres venir con nosotros? —_preguntó Hiroko al instante para que Víctor tuviera un amigo con quien compartir. El rubio tuvo que rechazar la invitación prometiendo ir al día siguiente ya que tenía un compromiso con Minako y no podía dejarla esperando.

Se despidieron del amigo de Víctor y fueron al departamento de Yuuri, ahí pasaron las horas donde Hiroko cocinó varias delicias que Vitya felizmente consumió ya que adoraba los dulces y la mamá de Yuuri cocinaba delicioso.

Yuri fue por ellos al salir del trabajo, entrando brevemente al departamento para saludar o al menos ese era el plan, ya que los padres de Yuuri comenzaron a hablarle, logrando que se quedara más tiempo de lo que pensaba y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones comiendo pastelillos y hablando de su día laboral.

De verdad se sentía bien aquello, pero también quería volver a su anterior rutina donde la atención de su novio solo era robada por su hijo y nadie más, dejándole tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo a voluntad. Lo bueno es que solo sería por unos días, ya después se irían y sus días volverían a ser lo que eran.

El día siguiente ambos Yuris fueron a trabajar y Víctor a estudiar, a la salida solo fue Hiroko por él y Chris cumplió con esta vez acompañarlos, haciendo feliz a la señora quien quería conocer al amigo de su nieto. De vuelta a casa les compró helados así como al llegar les preparó jugo natural y algunos bocadillos para que compartieran.

Toshiya había acompañado a Yuri a la oficina, pasando un tiempo juntos y el rubio mostrándole que era lo que hacía. Como tenía su propia oficina, no había problema de que tuviera un invitado son él, almorzaron juntos y conversaron bastante. Toshiya le recordaba un poco a su abuelo y eso lo hacía pensar en que iba a pasar cuando este conociera a Yuuri.

Víctor y Chris escuchaban historias de cuando Yuuri era niño, anécdotas graciosas así como se enteraron de que era un cerdito y podían corroborarlo con una foto que Hiroko tenía en su billetera— _era tan tierno —_decía Víctor imaginando un hermanito con las características del japonés, sería tan lindo tener uno. Siempre quiso tener hermanos menores, aunque nunca lo dijo para no poner más presión en los hombros de su padre.

Víctor con la llegada de Yuuri, había podido ser más caprichoso y dejar un poco la responsabilidad de lado, logrando sentir como era que alguien estuviera todo el tiempo al pendiente, dejando que su mente descansara un poco sobre qué hacer para que su padre tuviera menos cargas. Yuuri lo era todo en su vida al igual que su padre rubio.

Chris fue feliz de saber que su amigo estaba teniendo una buena vida, se notaba en sus sonrisas que ahora eran verdaderas la mayor parte del tiempo, reemplazando a las falsas que utilizaba antes. Su amigo era genuinamente feliz ahora.

Yuuri fue el primero en salir del trabajo e ir por su hijo y el amigo de este, aunque se quedaría hasta que su novio fuera por ellos en el auto, debían conversar son sus padres para planear algo el fin de semana aprovechando que todos tendrían tiempo libre.

Víctor chateaba con Otabek de vez en cuando y se le ocurrió que podría invitarlo para que sus abuelos lo conocieran, aunque algo dentro de él se sentía incomodo al recordar la conversación entre su padre y Toshiya. Tal vez sería mejor en otra ocasión.

—_Entonces haremos un día de campo. Vitya ¿No quieres invitar a Beka? —_la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer Yuuri lo leía mejor que nadie por lo que le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. No debía preocuparse puesto que sus padres estaban junto a él y lo apoyarían siempre.

—_Sií, si quiero —_de inmediato le preguntó al moreno quien le respondió que arreglaría sus tiempos para poder ir, ya que quería pasar tiempo con él y tenía algo importante que decirle lo cual dejó pensando a Víctor.

Volvieron a su propia casa algo agotados, estos días habían estado hasta más tarde despiertos al estar compartiendo después del trabajo con los padres de Yuuri, no les molestaba, pero era cansador el ir y venir desde aquel departamento.

Los Yuris cayeron rendidos esa noche, pero Víctor no podía conciliar bien el sueño imaginando las una y mil posibilidades que habían de lo que podía querer hablar el moreno. Por un momento pensó que tal vez no podrían verse más y se puso triste, aunque lo entendería ya que tal vez entraría pronto en periodo de exámenes y la universidad era difícil.

Se durmió pensando en que quería verlo a diario, no solo hablarle por chat, además de querer decirle de frente lo que sentía por él con la esperanza de ser correspondido. El también tenía algo importante que decirle.

࿂Continuará࿂


	26. 25

Vitya se encontraba caminando por el césped con sus pies descalzos, Otabek caminaba junto a él en silencio, ninguno se miraba, pero sabían que había algo que tenían que hablar. Víctor sabía que Otabek tenía algo importante que decirle y estaba nervioso por escucharlo puesto que no sabía si era bueno o malo y esperaba que al menos fuera algo neutral, algo que no lo hiciera sufrir de alguna manera.

—_Vitya —_habló el moreno con su voz ronca mientras se detenía y el platinado lo imitó. Otabek lo tomó del mentón y podía jurar que veía flores y mariposas en el aire, cerró los ojos cuando vio su rostro acercarse, anticipando lo que haría porque de alguna manera sabía que esto era lo que debía venir. Sintió el beso y al abrir sus ojos…

— _¡Ahhhh!_ —Víctor grito fuerte y miró a todos lados un poco desorientado dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Lo último que vio antes de despertar fue el rostro de Anya— _que asco —_dijo tapándose la boca y sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

—_Vitya ¿Qué pasó? —_Yuuri entró en la habitación del menor alertado por el grito, al parecer de verdad lo asusto ese sueño que terminó en pesadilla— _¿Un mal sueño? —_preguntó al darse cuenta que al parecer el chico recién se había despertado.

El platinado solo asintió con la cabeza y Yuuri se sentó en la orilla de la cama para acariciar su cabello mientras le decía que no era real y que no tenía porque asustarse de lo que fuera que hubiera en su sueño.

—_Era Anya —_dijo poniendo mala cara y Yuuri hizo lo mismo. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba, por lo que el japonés pensó que sí había sido algo aterrador y que el menor había gritado con justa razón. Ambos se pusieron a reír después de eso, estaban siendo crueles en cierto modo,pero la chica era irritante.

Justamente era el día en que harían el picnic y donde vería a Otabek, los días a Víctor se le habían pasado en un pestañeo por lo que aun estaba nervioso por saber que quería decirle el moreno, obviamente por eso había soñado aquello.

El platinado se desperezó para luego ir a ducharse y vestirse mientras su padre japonés preparaba el desayuno y su padre ruso lo hostigaba en la cocina exigiendo atención, porque Yuri era como un niño con la edad de un anciano (según lo veía Víctor) solo él podía molestar al azabache exigiendo atención, el rubio debía aprender a comportarse.

Era extraño desayunar los tres juntos, habían perdido el hábito debido a que pasaban bastante tiempo con los padres de Yuuri, Hiroko consentía al platinado en todo, lo adoraba y siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Con Yuuri se peleaban los últimos días por quien cepillaba el largo cabello plateado y quien podía hacerle algún peinado, por su parte el menor ya se había acostumbrado a que jugaran con su pelo ya que en la escuela las chicas hacían eso Todo el tiempo.

Una vez que terminaron con el desayuno, se dispusieron a arreglar todo lo que llevarían al picnic, metiendo las cosas que necesitaban en el automóvil mientras Yuri se concentraba en no olvidar nada porque no iba a volver a casa a buscar algo.

Otabek los esperaría allá, iría con su motocicleta por lo que no necesitaba ir en el auto con ellos, además que irían llenos ya que Hiroko y Toshiya irían en el vehículo también. Eso solo hacía que el platinado imaginara una escena donde Beka lo llevaba en su regazo al no haber más asientos, estaba muy soñador ese día, seguramente porque quería declararse.

Hiroko y Toshiya no sabían nada acerca del chico que los acompañaría aparte de que era amigo de Víctor y que este le tenía mucho "cariño" por lo que los acompañaría. Yuuri le dijo a Víctor que si se sentía incómodo no era necesario que le contara a sus "abuelos" sobre sus sentimientos por el chico moreno, ya más adelante cuando les tuviera más confianza podría hacerlo. Porque Yuuri sabía que estas situaciones se repetirían ya que no pensaba alejarse del rubio con facilidad, no podía decir que el amor de ellos era eterno, pero si podía decir que sería duradero y no estarían juntos solo un par de meses.

Llegaron al lugar el cual era un parque con extensas áreas verdes, donde podrían poner la manta y disfrutar de los alimentos al aire libre, por suerte no era un día caluroso ni frío, el clima estaba perfecto para cualquier persona.

Todos ayudaron a instalar las cosas y Otabek no aparecía aún, se pusieron debajo de un árbol y sacaron la comida que trajeron la cual Víctor también había ayudado a preparar al insistirle a su padre de cabello negro que quería que Otabek comiera algo hecho por él. Yuuri había enseñado al pequeño Víctor a hacer _onigiris, _los cuales eran unas bolitas de arroz con un relleno a elección, así que hicieron algunas con camarón y otras con pulpo, aunque para los rusos lo último sonaba un poco extraño.

El tiempo transcurría lento para el platinado quien solo esperaba por alguien en especial para que su día fuera perfecto, al tiempo se aburrió y comenzó a caminar por el parque, acarició unos cuantos cachorros que jugaban con sus dueños y que se le acercaban moviendo su colita, mientras Víctor reía ya que le encantaban los perros.

—_Veo que le agradas —_la voz de quien esperaba sonó tras él sorprendiéndolo, así que volteó enseguida regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

—_Es porque soy lindo —_le dijo en broma sin dejar de mirarlo.

—_Tienes razón —_respondió logrando que Víctor se sonrojara— _pero eres más lindo como estas ahora._

Lo había dejado sin palabras, por lo que solo se acercó más a él y se atrevió a tomar su mano— _estamos por allá —_apuntó al lugar donde debían estar sus dos padres, su abuelo y abuela— _apuesto a que le agradaras a los abuelos —_Otabek solo sonrió levemente y se dejó guiar hacia donde estaba la nueva familia del platinado.

Saludó a todos con cortesía y como siempre se ganó una mirada de odio al besar la mejilla de Yuuri, aunque al rubio se le pasó luego porque su novio le dijo al oído que solo tenía ojos para él y nadie más.

Comieron todos en un ambiente agradable, Toshiya le hizo varias preguntas a Otabek, preguntas que para el moreno se sentían como un _déjà vu _ya que eran las mismas que le había hecho el padre rubio de Víctor. Aún así respondió todo con educación y cordialidad, ya había llegado hasta ahí y no quería arruinar nada ese día, porque ese día era especial.

—_Esto está muy rico —_dijo el moreno en su tono de siempre mientras comía de un contenedor que era específicamente para él, ya que todos esos onigiris los había hecho Vitya.

— _¿De verdad te gustaron? —_preguntó emocionado mientras todos alrededor fingían preocuparse de otros asuntos como si no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre los dos jóvenes.

—_No tengo razones para mentir —_era gracioso ver a Víctor tan animado y a Otabek tan serio, cualquiera diría que ellos dos no podrían llevarse bien, pero estaban equivocados. Era como si uno tuviera lo que al otro le faltaba y eso los hacía complementarse, como los Yuris y sus personalidades opuestas.

Al terminar de comer, Víctor se ofreció a ir a comprar helados para todos, arrastrando al moreno con él para poder alejarse de los adultos y que pudieran conversar con tranquilidad sin sentir que los estaban escuchando. Caminaron lentamente en silencio, uno que daba a entender que una conversación importante estaba por venir y Víctor se ponía cada vez más nervioso con cada paso que daban.

—_Querías… querías decirme algo importante ¿Verdad? —_Preguntó el menor rompiendo el hielo— _¿Qué era?_

Ambos se detuvieron, quedando de pie uno junto al otro para luego voltear levemente y quedar de frente— _me gustas —_le dijo directo y de frente— _puede sonarte extraño, pero llamaste mi atención desde el primer día en la cafetería y comenzaste a gustarme el día que estabas castigado y no pudiste entrar —_Víctor no sabía que responder, más bien si sabía qué, pero no como, ni las palabras que debía utilizar. Otabek recordaba bien cada encuentro entre ellos e incluso podía decir el instante exacto en que comenzó a sentir algo mas por él.

—_Tú… —_habló de repente, dando un paso al frente, acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos— _tú me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi —_si el moreno había sido directo y sincero, el también lo sería— _y ahora creo que es más que gustar._

Otabek acortó aún más la distancia, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del de ojos azules, ladeo su cabeza y acercó sus rostros para darle un tierno beso en los labios. A diferencia de en su sueño, Víctor no cerró los ojos esta vez, tenía miedo de que al abrirlos otra vez estuviera en su cama.

El beso solo fue un simple movimiento de labios, sin llegar más allá ya que fueron interrumpidos de repente— _con que helados ¿Eh? —_No se dieron cuenta de cuando Yuri había llegado junto a ellos— _los helados están del otro lado —_les dijo serio, Otabek iba a disculparse, pero el rubio se acercó a su hijo y le habló al oído— _esto hijo mío, se llama venganza. Tú me interrumpes, yo también —_terminó de hablar y se llevó al menor de la mano— _supongo que puedes comprar tu solo ¿Verdad? —_miró a Otabek y este asintió sin entender que había sucedido, pensó que el rubio se enojaría y los regañaría por sus celos de padre, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

El moreno se dirigió a comprar los helados para luego volver con la familia Plisetsky-Katsuki y entregar uno a cada persona. El ambiente seguía siendo cálido y familiar lo cual hizo que Otabek se relajara, porque había estado tenso, aunque nadie lo notó ya que era muy serio, había estado muy nervioso ya que aunque estaba casi seguro que no sería rechazado, siempre estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que se hubiera declarado muy tarde.

Cuando se fueron a casa nuevamente, dejaron que Víctor se devolviera en la motocicleta con Otabek. Yuuri convenció a su novio de que lo dejara, como el transporte era más rápido llegaron antes, teniendo tiempo para volver a besarse antes de que el resto de la familia apareciera nuevamente.

Esta vez el beso fue un poco más intenso, Víctor tomó el control metiendo con un poco de timidez su lengua en la boca del otro quien la aceptó con gusto y jugó con ella utilizando la propia. Se separaron cuando sintieron la falta de aire, Vitya tenía las mejillas completamente rojas mientras que Otabek tenía una notoria sonrisa.

—_Vitya ¿Quieres ser mi novio o no? —_le preguntó en un tono bajo de voz al estar ambos tan cerca el uno del otro. El platinado quería saltar de la emoción y gritar, pero debía mantener la compostura, ya en su cuarto haría todo eso.

—_Si quiero, Beka —_respondió justo cuando sus padres llegaron y tuvieron que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado a causa de la vergüenza.

࿂Continuará࿂


	27. 26

Víctor estaba feliz, tanto que arrastró a Yuuri a su cuarto para contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día, dejando a su padre rubio literalmente con la puerta en la cara, aún seguía molesto por su interrupción. Yuri solo le pego una patada a la puerta, soltó su típico _"tsk"_ y se marchó, no quería entrar para escuchar como Otabek se declaró a su hijo, quería evitar que Víctor le contara a Yuuri sobre lo que hizo o tal vez tendría problemas.

Yuuri se sintió feliz por su "hijo", animándolo a seguir con aquella relación ya que sabía que el moreno era caballeroso y atento, jamás le haría daño al adolescente a propósito puesto que se notaba tenía buenas intenciones. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Víctor se quedó contándole a Yuuri que su otro padre los había interrumpido, se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que la risa del japonés se escuchó en la habitación sorprendiendo al menor.

—_Lo siento, Vitya, pero creo que de verdad fue una buena broma a pesar de ser una acto muy infantil —_su novio parecía un niño pequeño, pero podría haber sido peor por sus celos de padre, así que estaba contento de que no hubiera arruinado nada entre los más jóvenes y solo hubiera sido una pequeña venganza.

Otabek era mayor que Víctor y estaba en la universidad, además trabajaba por lo que les sería un poco difícil calzar sus tiempo y ese fue uno de los puntos de conversación que Yuuri quiso tocar con el platinado— _tranquilo, Yuuri. Con la tecnología, aunque no nos veamos frente a frente podemos hacer video llamadas para poder hablar sin que se sienta diferente —_como siempre Víctor intentaba ver el lado positivo y buscar soluciones en vez de dar problemas, eso tranquilizaba al japonés, ya que tendrían una relación relativamente madura por las personalidades de ambos, aunque sabía que de vez en cuando el menor tendría ciertas acciones infantiles, pero eso no tendría nada que ver con la edad, sino con la herencia de su padre rubio.

Los últimos días con los abuelos adoptivos terminaron, por lo que fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto. Hiroko y Toshiya por supuesto que notaron que algo había entre el pequeño Vitya y ese joven llamado Otabek, pero no era asunto de ellos, después de todo el menor tenía dos padres para velar por su seguridad y felicidad, ellos solo lo consentirían dentro de lo que pudieran— _ven a visitarnos, Vitya, estaremos felices de recibirte —_le dijo la señora Katsuki regalándole un abrazo y llenando sus mejillas de besos.

Papá y mamá Katsuki sentían que este viaje había sido mucho más significativo de lo que esperaban en un principio. Antes de salir de su país habían pensado pasar tiempo con su hijo e intentar retomar lazos que por el tiempo y sus diferencias de pensamientos los habían llevado a distanciarse, pero ahora tenían mucho más. Su hijo era feliz con una pareja que lo amaba y cuidaba además de tener un hijo que si bien no era perfecto, era un amor de persona.

Se fueron con el corazón lleno, esperando que algún día ellos quisieran visitarlos y pasar tiempo juntos en su país natal, que pudieran ver los cerezos florecer y poder compartir alguna que otra tradición con su joven nieto y tal vez con su nuevo novio.

Víctor se sentía triste, no quería que se fueran, pero sabía que era algo que debía pasar. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando iban a Rusia a visitar al abuelo Nikolai y debían volver a casa, eso le recordaba que faltaba poco para las vacaciones y con ello vendría el gran viaje familiar. Obviamente llevarían a Yuuri con ellos,pero aun no le decían nada.

Yuuri estaba feliz de por fin poder hacer conexión con sus padres, una real en donde ellos pudieran hablar abiertamente con él sobre lo que pensaban y aceptaran que él era distinto a ellos en ese sentido. Yuri lo había ayudado mucho en ese proceso y estaba muy agradecido de tener ese novio sexy, gruñón, infantil y tan amoroso, aunque fuera a su manera.

El rubio abrazó con fuerza a su novio cuando vieron a sus suegros marcharse, les había prometido que cuidaría de su hijo porque esto no era algo pasajero, porque ya eran una familia y quería que todo siguiera como hasta ahora. Toshiya lo había aceptado como parte de su familia y él no lo defraudaría.

De camino a casa, Yuri tuvo la misma idea que su hijo, recordó el viaje a Rusia que deberían hacer pronto y decidió que debía hablarlo con Yuuri por si este necesitaba regularizar algún papel a la hora de viajar o tenía todo en orden ya que sabía que había viajado un par de veces a Japón para ver a sus padres, antes de conocerlo.

—_Yuu —_le dijo mientras iban en el auto de vuelta a casa, Víctor saybia que le decía así al japonés cuando quería pedirle algo— _¿Quieres acompañarnos a Rusia dentro de un mes? —_preguntó sin mirarlo, simplemente mantenía la vista fija en el camino. No quería demostrar que estaba nervioso por su respuesta.

El japonés se sorprendió por la petición, recordaba que Víctor le había comentado sobre sus visitas al abuelo de Yuri en Rusia, pero jamás se imaginó que lo invitaría también, era un gasto enorme además de que el rubio nunca fue gay por lo que su abuelo podría molestarse si lo veía con él como pareja. Tenía miedo hasta cierto punto, estaría en un país que no conocía y no sabía cuál sería el comportamiento del ruso mayor.

—_Yo… me gustaría pensarlo un poco ¿Puedo? —_tras su respuesta tomó la mano de su novio que estaba sobre el volante, quería mostrarle que estaba con él a pesar de querer meditar un poco sobre el asunto. Yuri se sintió más tranquilo con aquella acción, ya en casa podrían hablarlo con más detenimiento puesto que si Yuuri quería pensarlo era porque había algo que lo tenía confundido o indeciso.

No llevaban mucho tiempo como pareja, pero la convivencia que habían llevado hasta ahora era suficiente para saber más o menos que pensaba el otro o que sentía, era como una extraña conexión entre ambos. Quién diría que hace algún tiempo atrás estuvo a punto de golpear a Yuuri por creer que era un pedófilo y quería algo con su hijo, ahora era quien le daba la calidez a su hogar y la luz a sus días, todo eso junto a Vitya y no de manera separada.

Aquel día se fueron a dormir temprano, estaban cansados, después de todo la visita que tuvieron fue agotadora aunque no negarían que lo habían pasado bien y aprendieron mucho los unos de los otros. Los Yuris volvieron a tocar el tema de Rusia cuando estaban ya en la cama, listos para dormir después de haber compartido mimos silenciosos para que el menor no los oyera.

Yuuri habló con sinceridad, contándole sus miedos al rubio y este quedó pensativo, ya que sabía que su abuelo no era una mala persona, pero si era de edad avanzada por lo que sus tiempos eran distintos a los de ahora logrando que tal vez discriminara su relación, aunque no fuera su intención dañarlos. Yuri decidió que hablaría con su abuelo poco a poco sobre esta relación cuando lo llamara por teléfono para saber cómo estaba, dándose cuenta de que una que otra vez le menciono a Yuuri, pero nunca dándole la importancia que merecía. En el fondo él también tenía miedo y eso debía cambiar.

Yuuri había demostrado que era capaz de enfrentarse al mundo a pesar de las discriminaciones y él haría lo mismo, porque amaba a su cerdo aún si tenía que ir contra su propia familia. Le haría entender a Nikolai que Yuuri era importante en su vida y que sin él estaría incompleto. Si él no estaba, seguiría viviendo, pero no plenamente feliz como ahora.

—_Abuelo necesito hablarte de algo importante —_le dijo en una llamada telefónica después de preguntarle cómo estaba y que este le hablara de su día a día. Nikolai hizo silencio al escuchar que era algo importante, era raro que su nieto se comportara serio con él, siempre era como un niño cuando hablaban, seguramente porque él lo había criado— _quiero_ _llevar a alguien más conmigo cuando vaya a Rusia —_habló nervioso, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al no saber cómo abordar el tema.

— _¿Es ese tal Yuuri del que siempre hablas? —_le preguntó con tranquilidad, su nieto siempre hablaba de ese chico japonés que lo había ayudado a cuidar a Víctor y que lograba sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera.

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —_preguntó intrigado, según el rara vez mencionaba a Yuuri, pero Nikolai lo había escuchado hablar de él una y mil veces, tantas que parecía que no se separaban nunca a pesar de solo ser amigos y que este se llevaba bien con Vitya.

—_Soy tu abuelo, lo sé todo —_le respondió riendo mientras escuchaba un sonido de queja del otro lado del auricular— _¿Eso era tan importante? Si quieres traer un amigo, Yuratchka, sabes que será bienvenido, sobre todo si trata bien a Vitya y lo hace feliz._

Otra vez los nervios lo invadían, sobre todo al escuchar la palabra "amigo", porque eso era lo que su abuelo creía que eran, porque Nikolai obviamente no podría verlo de otra forma ya que tal vez ni siquiera se imaginaba que su nieto podía hacer algo como eso. Estar con otro hombre en una relación sentimental.

—_Eso y también quería hablarte de algo más —_retomo la palabra y Nikolai volvió a guardar silencio para escuchar lo que su nieto tenía que decirle, pero este no hablaba nunca.

—_Yuratchka, siempre te he dicho que seas directo al decir algo… dilo de una vez antes de que corte —_no iba a colgar, pero quería que le dijera de una vez que lo tenía tan complicado.

Yuri carraspeó como arreglando su garganta y tragó saliva— _abuelo, tengo pareja y es un chico —_un silencio se hizo entre ambos por un par de segundos que se sintieron eternos— _mi novio es Yuuri y estoy seguro de que lo amo tanto como él a mí._

࿂Continuará࿂


	28. 27

Volvió el silencio, Yuri no sabía cómo romperlo ya que había dicho lo que debía y no tenía nada más que agregar, solo esperaba por una respuesta sin importar si era buena o mala, pero que dijera algo— _¿Para eso tantos rodeos? —_le preguntó con su voz normal, no sonaba sorprendido.

— _¿No… no estás enojado? —_se atrevió a preguntar, no lo entendía, por lo menos debería sonar sorprendido o algo así.

— _¿Recuerdas que la última vez que vinieron me regalaste un celular? —_Preguntó Nikolai a su nieto y este hizo un sonido de afirmación— _¿Recuerdas que Vitya me enseño como enviar y recibir mensajes por aquella… cosa? ¿Y que así también podíamos hacer llamadas como videos y enviar fotografías? —_Yuri frunció el ceño y volvió a repetir el sonido afirmativo, creía saber para donde iba todo— _bueno, Vitya me envía siempre fotos de ustedes y en este último tiempo de su nuevo "papi" Yuuri._

Esta vez el silencio se hizo de nuevo, pero más porque Yuri pensaba en una y mil formas de torturar a su pequeño hijo, a él le había costado tanto y ese pequeño engendro ya había soltado toda la información quizás hace cuanto tiempo y él fingiendo con su abuelo que era su amigo.

— _¿Desde cuándo? —_fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—_Desde hace bastante, solo esperaba a que tú me lo dijeras ya que Vitya todos los días me escribe o envía fotos —_Nikolai no estaba en desacuerdo con aquella relación, pero tampoco la aprobaba por completo, el asunto era que respetaría la decisión de su nieto ya que era un adulto y a estas alturas de su vida, Yuratchka sabía que decisiones tomar para su vida. No era como cuando tenía dieciséis y tuvo aquella relación con Mila, teniendo que volverse un adulto antes de tiempo, ahora podía darse el lujo de tener una pareja y experimentar con tranquilidad para ver si sería algo estable o no.

La conversación continuó un poco más, avisándole que irían dentro de dos meses, Nikolai les dijo que los esperaba con ansias al igual que siempre y como era habitual el rubio le pidió que se viniera a vivir con él para que no estuviera solo. Siempre que hablaban sobre su visita anual a Rusia era lo mismo, y el abuelo siempre se negaba diciéndole que él tenía su propia vida y que cambiar de país a estas alturas sería molesto. La verdad era que Nikolai no quería ser una carga, mucho menos ahora que sabía que su nieto tenía una pareja.

Ya debía ser bastante difícil para Yuratchka lidiar con Vitya al mantener su relación, no porque el adolescente no quisiera a Yuuri, porque se notaba a leguas que lo amaba demasiado como a alguien que formaba parte de su familia, sino porque sabía que el menor era muy entrometido en las cosas de los demás, mas sí se trataba de su padre. El irse a vivir con ellos solo agregaría tensión al ambiente y eso era lo que menos quería hacer.

Terminaron de hablar tras la negativa del mayor y un Yuri ofuscado por no poder convencerlo y es que ambos eran bastante tercos.

Al cortar, el rubio se sentía bastante aliviado, si bien consideraba que Víctor no debería haber hecho aquello, le había ayudado bastante ya que así su abuelo veía lo bien que le hacía Yuuri a su familia.

— _¿Todo bien? —_la voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer había escuchado algo de su conversación.

—_Sí, todo listo para que viajemos —_respondió con tranquilidad, ya había una preocupación menos y eso era la aceptación de su abuelo, aunque no era como si fuera a cambiar las cosas en su vida porque él hubiese dicho que estaban mal y que no tendrían su aprobación.

Yuuri había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, también estaba nervioso ya que no sabía qué clase de persona era Nikolai, Víctor le había contado muchas cosas sobre que el anciano era amable y considerado, además de que solo quería la felicidad para los suyos.

Sus días juntos como familia cada vez estaban más estables, su rutina cada vez se hacía más natural por lo que les costaba recordar el tiempo en que no estaban juntos, él como hacían las cosas y como se sentían en ese entonces.

Otabek pasaba sus pocos tiempos libres en la casa de los Plisetsky, acompañando a Víctor y estando con él, aunque siempre bajo la regla de mantener la puerta abierta, una regla que había impuesto Yuri ya que no confiaba en lo que su alocado hijo pudiera hacerle algo al pobre Otabek. Porque ahora se llevaban bien, el moreno le había enseñado a usar la motocicleta y de vez en cuando tenían tiempo suegro-yerno donde conversaban de distintos temas. Yuri sabía lo difícil que era la universidad, para él lo había sido aún más al tener que criar a su hijo y estudiar, por lo que entendía en cierta parte a Otabek que tenía un trabajo y estudiaba.

La historia del moreno era un poco complicada, había venido a este país solo para poder obtener una mejor educación, se quedaba con unos tíos desde hace dos años, pero estos no tenían muchos recursos por lo que solo podían ofrecerle un techo donde vivir, así que debía trabajar para poder comprar sus libros y sustentarse. Estaba becado por lo que sus estudios en sí, eran gratuitos lo cual era excelente, pero no veía a sus padres desde que salió del país, solo una que otra videollamada en la que podía ver a sus hermanos y hermana y saber cuánto habían crecido en su ausencia.

Era complicado, pero sabía que debía salir adelante, una vez con su título en mano podría obtener un trabajo y así traer a su familia, ya fuera de visita o a vivir, así como también podría visitarlos. Respecto a su orientación sexual, sus padres lo sabían y lo amaban tal y como era, por lo que cuando Víctor se convirtió en su novio, lo primero que hizo fue contarle a sus padres y enviarle una fotografía de su chico para que lo conocieran.

Todos estaban encantados, puesto que era muy lindo, aunque tuvo una charla con su padre cuando este se dio cuenta que el platinado era menor de edad. Le dijo que su deber como el mayor era cuidarlo y guiarlo a tomar buenas decisiones, ya que al ser novios, Víctor lo escucharía y tal vez le pediría su opinión en varias cosas. Confiaba en su hijo y sabía que era un buen chico, pero no estaba de más aclarar esos puntos.

Otabek les contó sobre lo amable que era Víctor y que en algún momento los llamaría cuando estuviera junto a él para que lo conocieran, pero aquella instancia no se había dado o más bien él no quería que se diera ya que perdería valiosos minutos en lo que podría estar con su novio a solas.

Realmente no hacían mucho, su relación era bastante tierna e inocente. Se la pasaban recostados o sentados en la cama escuchando música y hablando de sus cosas y del futuro, de vez en cuando veían alguna película, aunque la mayoría de las veces era porque hacían "cine familiar" y lo invitaban a quedarse con ellos, dejándolo dormir en la habitación de invitados. Yuri se mantenía despierto toda la noche, atento a cualquier ruido mientras el japonés rodaba los ojos y le decía que si querían hacer algo lo harían de todos modos con o sin su consentimiento.

—_Buscaran la manera si quieren tener sexo —_le dijo con simpleza.

— _¿Así lo hacías tu? Que cerdo tan sucio —_le respondía bromeando y abrazándolo en la cama— _eso ya lo sé, pero no dejaré que pase aquí._

— _¿Dónde tuviste tu primera vez? —_le preguntó Yuuri.

El rubio lo pensó un momento para luego responder— _en la casa de ella —_respondió viendo hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

— _¿sSus padres no se preocupaban como tú? —_volvió a preguntar y la mente de Yuri comenzó a trabajar más.

—_Se preocupaban tanto que le negaron tener novio, pero yo iba cuando ellos no estaban —_soltó un suspiro, su novio tenía razón, de nada servía preocuparse tanto. solo le quedaba confiar en su hijo además que por otro lado ninguno de ellos podía embarazarse así que solo seria sexo y no creía que el moreno pudiera tener algún tipo de enfermedad, aunque tal vez sería bueno tener "la conversación" con Víctor— _hablare mañana con Vitya —_dijo son seriedad.

—_Yo ya lo hice, el sabe sobre preservativos y esas cosas desde antes, así que solo recalque lo importante —_se abrazó al cuello de Yuri, de verdad quería que se sintiera tranquilo, pero este solo se sentía estúpido ya que podría haber hecho las cosas más simples si hubiera hablado antes con su novio sobre sus preocupaciones, de esa manera se hubiera dado cuenta que este ya tenía todo cubierto.

Después de aquella conversación cerró los ojos mientras se adormecía por el calor del cuerpo ajeno, terminando en el mundo de los sueños rápidamente.

Víctor se sentía feliz con la relación que llevaba con Otabek, varias veces se había preguntado si debería entregarse a él, después de todo el moreno era mayor y ya debía tener una vida sexual activa, por lo que él debería acoplarse a ello y darle lo que necesitaba o lo buscaría en otro lado. Por suerte su novio lo tranquilizaba al instante, diciéndole que no había apuro, que podía esperarlo hasta que estuviera listo y hacer de ese momento uno especial, no quería que fuera algo precipitado.

Víctor también había hablado de ese tema con Chris quien le decía que la virginidad estaba sobrevalorada y que daba igual perderla en un baño o en una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosa. Aunque sabía que él había tenido su primera vez hace mucho con una persona cualquiera, Chris si había sido delicado con su novia a la hora de tener su primera interacción de ese índole, había buscado un momento donde estuviera solo en casa e hizo que todo el ambiente fuera romántico con música y esas cosas, pero Minako no quería eso, solo quería hacerlo de una vez. Fue gracioso cuando el rubio le contó aquello, así que decidió que no volvería a ser romántico y solo viviría el momento.

Quería entregarse a su novio, pero aceptaría lo que le ofreció de ir lento y cuando se sintiera listo se lo diría para que pudieran decidir juntos cuando y como lo harían, porque Otabek era un caballero y él un adolescente hormonal que a veces quería algo y otras le daba miedo, así que quería sentirse seguro antes de dar ese paso, no solamente por él, sino también por su novio, ya que no quería crearle una carga en su conciencia.

࿂Continuará࿂


	29. 28

El momento de viajar a Rusia se acercaba y Víctor sentía por primera vez indecisión en su corazón. No era como si pudiera negarse a ir, pero el viajar significaba dejar de ver a Otabek por dos semanas y eso era demasiado, su corazón no lo soportaría, moriría en aquel viaje por no tener al amor de su vida junto a él, por no poder verlo ni sentirlo. De verdad lo necesitaba como al aire que respiraba.

—_No seas exagerado y levántate del suelo —_dijo Yuri a un adolescente platinado que estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso. Comenzó a moverlo con su pie para ver si seguía vivo.

—_No puedo… moriré… —_decía sin levantarse.

Estaba a punto de sacar de sus casillas al rubio, quien se debatía entre levantarlo a la fuerza o patearlo en el piso, pero recordó que él era el padre por lo que debía comportarse como tal— _ve a hacer tu maleta o te quitaré el celular, incluso lo dejare acá y no lo llevaras al viaje._

Esperó un par de minutos y Víctor se levantó y fue hacia su habitación, su amenaza había dado resultado o al menos eso creía. En realidad Víctor solo había ido a morir a su cama ya que en la sala lo estaban fastidiando y no lo dejaban sufrir adecuadamente y es que era un adolescente enamorado, era normal sentirse de esa manera. Todo se sentía más exagerado de lo que era, además de que pensaba que nadie lo entendía, aunque muy dentro suyo sabía que no era cierto.

Víctor estaba consciente de que en realidad le había tocado una familia muy buena, fuera de que su madre los hubiese abandonado, su vida estaba llena de amor y ahora el doble al tener a Yuuri junto a ellos. El japonés también se había instalado por completo en su corazón y gracias a él sabía que su situación podría haber sido mucho más difícil y llena de discriminación. Por suerte tenía amigos como Chris a quienes no les importaba incluso si eras zoofilico, lo cual ya era bastante extraño.

—_Vitya, te diría que solo son dos semanas, pero sé que el tiempo se hace eterno al no estar con quien quieres_ —le dijo Yuuri agachándose junto a la cama y acariciando los suaves y largos cabellos del menor. No se imaginaba como sería si hubiera tenido que separarse del rubio dos semanas y eso que él era un adulto, simplemente debería aguantarse, pero Víctor era joven y gracias a su edad tenía el derecho de hacer un berrinche.

—_Es que él también tendrá vacaciones y quiero estar con él aunque sea una semana, para cuando volvamos el ya estará estudiando y trabajando nuevamente —_explicó con voz triste, sabía que si seguían siendo novios tendrían una vida por delante, pero cuando estabas enamorado a esa edad, solo pensabas en el momento.

Yuuri lo entendía, había pasado por esa edad y sabía lo que sentía el chico, pero no sabía cómo solucionar su problema. No podía dejarlo quedarse porque Nikolai también querría verlo a él, de hecho lo más seguro es que en primer lugar quisiera ver al platinado antes que a nadie. Siguió acariciándole el cabello pensando en cómo solucionar el asunto, pero no se le ocurría nada más que video llamadas y esas cosas y aquello no era lo que quería el menor. Víctor no quería un contacto a larga distancia, quería besarlo y sentirlo, escuchar su voz cerca de su oído y conversar frente a frente.

El japonés terminó de empacar las maletas de Víctor, faltaban dos días para viajar, pero debían tener todo listo desde antes para que no olvidaran nada. Yuri estaba nervioso, empacaba para luego levantarse y dar vueltas en la habitación observando que más podía faltarles a la vez que pensaba en cómo se comportaría el abuelo con Yuuri una vez que lo conociera de verdad.

Yuuri intentaba mantener la calma del padre y el hijo, él era el único que al final estaba empacando todo de todos, terminando el día muy cansado y solo queriendo dormir con tranquilidad.

El día del viaje a Rusia, Otabek no pudo ir a despedir a Víctor, puesto que aún le quedaba una semana para salir a su propia jornada de vacaciones. El también estaba muy triste, pero sabía que nada podía hacerse, él no podía viajar a Rusia así como así, además de que ya tenían un tema a tratar sobre los padres de Víctor y el no quería agregarle más cosas. Esperaría con ansias las llamadas de su novio a pesar de la diferencia horaria, además de desear que el tiempo volara para tenerlo nuevamente en el país y poder abrazarlo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Ellos lograrían hacer funcionar esto, porque si no podían superar aquellas cosas significaba que sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como pensaban y Otabek Altin no era alguien débil. No dejaría que esta relación se desmoronara sin antes dar todo de sí.

Víctor soltó un par de lágrimas silenciosas una vez arriba del avión, Yuuri se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, solo tomó su mano y acarició el dorso de esta para brindarle apoyo y mostrarle que como siempre, estaba ahí para él. Yuri por su parte decidió que lo más sano sería dormir en el viaje, pero no lo logró, por lo que comenzó a leer un libro del cual no entendía nada al no estar prestándole la atención adecuada ¿La razón? Yuuri había comenzado a acercarse a él, besando su cuello de vez en cuando en un intento de que le prestara atención, pero el rubio estaba intentando hacerse el fuerte.

Yuri terminó cediendo y besando al japonés después de darse cuenta que su hijo había caído dormido con los auriculares puestos. No eran besos demasiado subidos de tono, después de todo iban en un avión y no tenían donde hacer lo que a él le gustaría. Pensó en el baño, pero sería muy arriesgado e iban con un menor junto a ellos, ya llegando a Rusia podría saciarse al tomar el cuerpo de su pareja… en silencio. Estarían en la casa del abuelo por lo que tendrían más restricciones que en su casa, sobre todo porque no quería que a Nikolai le diera un ataque por escucharlos intimar, peor aún, a dos hombres en su casa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tomaron un taxi hasta la casa del abuelo, llegaron de madrugada, pero Nikolai aún los esperaba despierto por lo que les abrió la puerta y recibió entre sus brazos al pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, Vitya. El menor tuvo la consideración de abrazarlo sin lanzarse sobre él o le rompería la espalda. El abuelo saludó a Yuri con un beso en la mejilla y cuando Yuuri apareció en su campo de visión lo reconoció de inmediato por las fotografías.

Nikolai le estiró la mano al japonés y este cortésmente la estrechó para luego sorprenderse al ser jalado a un abrazo cargado de afecto_— bienvenido, muchacho_ —le dijo palmeando su espalda y dejando un beso en su mejilla. Yuuri tuvo la sensación de que aquellas palabras eran referidas a algo más que solo a su llegada a casa.

Estaban cansados, por lo que intercambiaron un par de palabras para luego irse cada uno a su habitación, Víctor y Yuri normalmente dormían en la misma, pero esta vez el abuelo le dijo que tenía otra cama en su propia habitación para que durmiera con él.

Los Yuris al ser pareja debían dormir juntos— _¿Estas seguro? —_le preguntó el rubio aún algo nervioso porque su abuelo hubiese aceptado todo con tanta facilidad.

—_Yuratchka, son pareja así que lo normal es que duerman en la misma cama —_dijo con firmeza y nadie dijo nada más aparte de darse las buenas noches.

La primera semana pasó normal, Yuuri se había adaptado bastante bien al abuelo, cocinaban juntos y el mayor le enseñaba algunas cosas que solo él sabía porque eran recetas familiares. El japonés estaba muy atento a cada tip que el abuelo le daba, anotando a veces en una pequeña libreta para poder cocinar aquello en casa para su familia y que tuviera un sabor similar. Sabía que nunca sería igual.

Víctor seguía medio depresivo, salían a diferentes lugares, pero siempre estaba cabizbajo y el abuelo quería saber que le sucedía. Víctor ya le había hablado del moreno a su abuelo y este le había dicho que las cosas se solucionarían, que no debía ver todas las cosas como malas porque siempre había algo positivo.

—_Lo sé, abuelo —_le respondió dándole una leve sonrisa— _gracias._

— _¿Sabes? En algún momento recordarás esto como una anécdota —_comenzó a hablarle mientras paseaban todos juntos por un parque— _algo que fortaleció tu relación, porque supieron esperarse y como te has comportado bien recibirás una recompensa, estoy seguro._

Su abuelo lograba hacerlo sentir mejor, en realidad no le hubiese gustado no venir a Rusia porque solo veía a Nikolai una vez al año y si hubiese desperdiciado ese viaje estaría en casa, con Otabek, pero lamentándose por no haber visto a Nikolai. No se puede tener todo en la vida y él sabía eso muy bien, por lo que se enfoco en pasarlo bien junto a su familia.

Yuri se sentía cómodo, el ambiente entre todos era agradable y su abuelo había aceptado todo realmente bien, aunque cuidaba de no besar a Yuuri frente a él ni en la calle, después de todo, Rusia era un país bastante homofóbico y si bien no le importaba lo que dijera el resto, no quería pelearse con alguien en frente de su familia. Solo los haría pasar un mal rato innecesario y aquel viaje había sido para conocerse y relajarse lo cual estaba resultando tal y como quería.

Dos noches antes de que cumplieran la primera semana en Rusia, Yuuri y el abuelo conversaron a solas un rato sobre Víctor y el cómo aún se veía un poco triste— _no sé que debería hacer, entiendo lo que siente, pero ya estamos aquí. No puedo retroceder el tiempo y hablar con Yuri para que se quede en casa._

—_Creo que Vitya se ha ganado su confianza ¿Qué tal si lo dejan devolverse a casa antes? —_le dijo Nikolai mientras tomaban un té en la sala. Yuri estaba cansado por lo que había ido a dormir primero, dejando a las dos personas que más mimaban al platinado, juntos. Se arrepentiría luego de esa decisión.

— _¿Cree que Yura quiera? —_preguntó algo nervioso, sabía que el rubio no aceptaría aquello, después de todo significaba que estaría con Otabek a solas.

—_No te preocupes por eso —_le palmeó la espalda mientras le hablaba— _yo arreglare las cosas, Yuratchka tendrá que escucharme, además si ellos quieren hacer algo lo harán con o sin ustedes cerca —_lo sabía por experiencia, él también fue joven y negar las cosas resultaba peor luego.

Con eso en mente, Yuuri se sentía más tranquilo, ya lo habían decidido y Víctor regresaría antes a casa. Solo faltaba que convencieran al rubio.

࿂Continuará࿂


	30. 29

El intentar convencer a Yuri no fue tan difícil, simplemente lo abordaron su novio y su abuelo a la hora del desayuno, mirándolo fijamente luego de hacerle algo contundente y delicioso de comer.

—_No puedo comer con ustedes mirándome —_les dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido una vez que comenzó a degustar sus alimentos y es que de verdad, aquellas personas lo miraban como si necesitaran algo de él— _miren —_les dice dejando la cuchara a un lado y sentándose derecho para mirarlos con seriedad— _pídanme lo que quieran, pero déjenme comer en paz._

Yuuri sonrió, el dijo que podían pedirle lo que quisieran así que eso harían o eso creía que harían.

—_No es una petición Yuratchka, es un aviso —_el rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar al mayor, le prestó toda su atención para saber que quería decirle— _Vitya volverá a casa en dos días, solo, mientras ustedes se quedan acá._

Iba a objetar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Yuuri no lo contradijo y estaba junto a su abuelo. En pocas palabras estaban confabulados, era inútil discutir contra eso porque seguramente lo harían de todos modos y hallarían siempre la forma de obligarlo a acceder. Debió saber que Nikolai siempre le daría el favor a Víctor y Yuuri lo seguiría, porque también el platinado era su adoración, a esas alturas del asunto ya no sabía si amaba más a ese hombre por querer tanto a su hijo o lo odiaba por traicionarlo.

No dijo nada al respecto en esos dos días, solo dio la autorización para que el menor viajara solo, pero ni siquiera lo acompañó al aeropuerto como símbolo de que estaba en desacuerdo. Por su parte, Víctor estaba muy feliz, había logrado ver a su bisabuelo, pasar tiempo con él y también podría aprovechar el tiempo libre de Otabek, estaba emocionado, ya quería viajar y verlo. El hecho de que su padre no apareciera para despedirlo le dio un poco de tristeza, pero no daría marcha atrás, se repetía a si mismo que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que era normal lo que sentía y solo se vivía una vez, así que sí no hacía esto ahora, tal vez mas adelante no habría otra oportunidad.

—_Cuídate mucho ¿Está bien? toma un taxi y no hables con extraños —_le dijo Yuuri mientras se despedían, sabía que solo estarían una semana separados, pero para él era su hijo y le preocupaba. Besó su mejilla y dejó que Nikolai se despidiera también, ya que ellos pasarían más tiempo sin verse en persona.

—_Prometo que me cuidaré mucho. Ya se cocinar gracias a ti, así que no moriré de hambre, papá —_al japonés lo hacía tan feliz escuchar esa palabra salir de su boca. El platinado se despidió con un abrazo de los mayores y suspiró al pensar en su padre, antes de subir al avión le envió un mensaje al rubio agradeciéndole por darle permiso y despidiéndose. Nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder y por eso no quería irse estando en malos términos.

Al volver a casa, Yuuri se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó mientras el abuelo salía a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba— _creo que te extrañó ahí —_le dijo en un tono calmado, no lo estaba regañando, pero quería hacerle ver como se había sentido Víctor, sí bien no había dicho nada, él podía darse cuenta que extrañaba a su papá.

No era como si Yuri no supiera eso, de hecho en el último momento tuvo la intención de ir, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, no fue hasta que por aburrimiento comenzó a ver la televisión que se dio cuenta realmente que debería haber estado ahí sin importar que. El noticiero mostraba a una madre que perdió a su hijo en un accidente automovilístico y que ella se arrepentía mucho porque habían peleado antes de que el menor saliera. Iba a cambiar de canal, entonces llegó el mensaje de su hijo el cual respondió de inmediato, su corazón se oprimía del solo pensar que podría pasar algo y no volverían a verse.

—_Sí. Le envié un mensaje, así que está bien —_respondió como si no importara, porque él no era de demostrar esa clase de sentimientos que lo hacían lucir frágil. Aún así Yuuri pudo ver a través de sus acciones, sabía que su novio no decía todo lo que sentía, pero él había aprendido a observar mas allá de lo que el rubio mostraba. Se alegró de que sí estuviera preocupado y se lo dejara saber al platinado a través de un mensaje. No era lo mejor, pero algo era algo.

—_Perfecto —_le respondió para luego comenzar a besarlo lentamente, estaban solos y el abuelo dijo que tardaría porque quería comprar varias cosas, Yuuri se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero él se había negado.

Yuri correspondió el gesto, comenzando a colar sus manos bajo la camiseta del azabache, aprovechando la soledad de la casa para poder deleitarse con la suavidad de la piel de su novio a la vez que escuchaba los pequeños sonidos que comenzaban a emerger de la garganta de Yuuri, los cuales le indicaban que hacía un buen trabajo.

Sin decir nada, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación que compartían, cerró con seguro y volvió a besarlo mientras ambos le quitaban al otro una a una las prendas de ropa, quedando por completo desnudos. Se estaban tomando su tiempo, así podían apreciar mejor el cuerpo ajeno así como los pequeños gestos que su pareja hacía. Los sonrojos y las muecas de placer que les indicaban que ambos se estaban sintiendo completamente bien con todo.

Hicieron el amor con delicadeza, Yuuri con su espalda contra el colchón y el rubio entre sus piernas, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para alcanzar los dulces labios del japonés a la vez que comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente, entrando profundo en su interior y haciéndolo gemir por la excitación. Las sensaciones de amor, cariño y placer se mezclaban perfectamente en el interior de ambos, porque ya sabían que esto había llegado a un nivel diferente del noviazgo.

El orgasmo de ambos llegó mientras la mano izquierda del rubio tomaba la derecha de su pareja, entrelazando fuertemente los dedos mientras lo besaba con desespero, logrando llenarlo por completo. Yuri lo había decidió hace algunos días, pero quería hacerlo bien y con todas sus personas queridas presentes, le pediría matrimonio a su novio pronto.

El viaje de Víctor fue largo, no quiso avisarle al moreno para que fuera una sorpresa, por lo cual esperaba que al llegar a Estados Unidos y llamarlo, este tuviera tiempo para él, ya que las vacaciones de este comenzaban al día siguiente. En el avión tuvo un extraño sueño en el cual llegaba y al llamar a su novio contestaba una mujer, el sueño era muy abrumador porque ella le decía que era la novia de Beka. Despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y su corazón de alguna manera se sentía roto, aunque sabía que solo había sido un sueño, pero todos sabemos que aquellas imágenes que vemos mientras dormimos se ven demasiado reales, por lo que cuesta quitarse el sentimiento que provocan.

Llegó el momento de bajar, fue por su maleta y salió con la cabeza en otro lado. Chocó con una persona por andar distraído, pidió disculpas y quiso seguir con su camino, pero aquel chico lo abrazó de una manera muy familiar— _¿Así es como saludas? —_la varonil voz de su novio resonó en sus oídos, levantó la cabeza y lo vio ahí.

No esperó más y se lanzó a besarlo, sin importarle si la gente miraba, no sabía porque estaba ahí, pero la sorpresa al final se la había llevado él y le encantaba. Amó verlo ahí, sobre todo porque al bajar aún se sentía mal por su sueño y necesitaba sentirse protegido entre sus brazos.

—_Te extrañé —_le dijo después de separarse por la falta de aire, el moreno había quedado loco por la manera en que el platinado lo había besado, tan necesitado de él. Aquello le había encantado porque sentía la misma necesidad de tenerlo cerca, nunca había estado enamorado hasta el punto de depender tanto de alguien.

—_También yo, Yuuri me dijo que viniera por ti, pensé que sabias —_Víctor sonrió, definitivamente le debía un gran regalo a su padre japonés pues siempre lo sorprendía y lo hacía feliz.

Se dirigieron a su casa en taxi, Otabek no había llevado la motocicleta ya que sabía que no cabría la maleta ahí. No tardaron mucho en llegar, Víctor abrió la puerta con sus llaves y dejó que Otabek entrara primero, por supuesto él como el caballero que era llevaba la maleta para que su novio no hiciera fuerza.

—_Tiene ruedas ¿sabes? Y soy un chico —_le dijo a modo de objeción, porque no lo dejaban cargar con sus cosas, aunque en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa por la actitud sobreprotectora de su novio.

Ambos tenían hambre por lo que pidieron una pizza, Víctor no quería cocinar ya que estaba un poco cansado y quería sentarse a ver una película junto a su novio, lo cual hicieron una vez que llegó la comida. Hablaron de su estadía en Rusia y todo lo que hizo, Vitya le dijo que su abuelo le enviaba saludos y Otabek se alegró de que lo consideraran.

— _¡Rayos! Olvidé avisar que llegué —_dijo el platinado tomando su teléfono, pero Otabek se lo quitó.

—_Yo lo hice apenas te ví en el aeropuerto —_le comunicó, quería que su novio se relajara porque cuando lo vio allá, parecía triste y un poco tenso.

Hablaron un rato mas, decidiendo que Otabek se quedaría a dormir ahí durante la semana para que pudieran aprovechar el tiempo y el menor no se quedara solo en casa, había llegado en la tarde por lo que después de comer y ver la película ya se había hecho de noche.

—_Iré a dejar mi mochila a la habitación de invitados —_mencionó el moreno a lo que el menor se negó rápidamente.

—_Pensé… —_se sonrojo al decirlo en voz alta y es que él era el menor no debería ser quien lo pidiera— _pensé que dormiríamos juntos, no es necesario hacer algo… solo dormir._

El moreno sonrió, también quería dormir con él, pero no quería presionarlo, por lo que fue un alivio cuando este lo ofreció por su cuenta. Asintió con la cabeza y estiró su mano para que Víctor la tomara y caminara con él hacia la habitación. Por primera vez dormirían toda una noche juntos en la misma cama, ya quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

Víctor aceptó gustoso, ya era tarde y era mejor que durmieran pronto, se turnaron para ducharse y se ayudaron para secarse el cabello con el secador. Una vez listos, ambos con una camiseta y bóxer se acostaron en la cama al mismo tiempo, cada uno por un lado diferente.

El moreno reía internamente por lo nervioso que se veía su novio, acostado muy a la orilla que le correspondía— _no voy a morderte —_le dijo con tranquilidad y abriendo sus brazos para que el platinado se acercara, lo cual no tardó en pasar.

Víctor se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al sentir las zonas descubiertas del cuerpo de este, si bien era como cuando fueron a la piscina, de alguna manera se sentía distinto. Más intimo.

Víctor cerró los ojos intentando dormir y Otabek le dijo buenas noches a la vez que besaba su frente.

࿂Continuará࿂


	31. 30

Víctor despertó entre los brazos de su novio, se sentía feliz de poder hacer aquello, se apegó más a su cuerpo para sentirlo mucho más cerca, después de todo debía aprovechar ya que solo sería una semana de esta manera. Enredó sus piernas con las del contrario y apegó su cuerpo al punto de casi estar sobre el del moreno, quien dormía con tranquilidad.

Repentinamente al mover su pierna sintió que rozo algo duro, se sonrojó al instante al saber lo que era. El también era un chico, así que sabía que era normal tener una erección al dormir, pero una cosa era estar él así y otra muy distinta era sentir a su novio.

Otabek solo se movió un poco, pero sin despertar, Víctor levantó un poco las mantas para ver con mayor claridad, la curiosidad le ganaba. Podía notar como el miembro de su novio estaba semi-erecto dejando nacer en él las ganas de tocarlo, quería saber que se sentiría tenerlo en su mano. Observó al chico junto a él, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados y se dijo a si mismo que solo tocaría un poco, que nadie lo notaría.

Bajó su mano hasta llegar al lugar que llamaba su atención, acariciando por sobre la tela y sintiéndose un poco pervertido al estar haciendo aquello. Presionó un poco con sus dedos, sintiendo como el miembro se endurecía un poco más con su toque y notando como el moreno abría levemente la boca como si respirara con un poco de dificultad.

Víctor había visto videos, por supuesto que con motivos "educativos", para poder saber qué hacer en caso de que alguna vez Otabek le pidiera hacerlo, pero al parecer el moreno nunca le diría algo así, mientras por otro lado era él quien comenzaba a mostrarse interesado en tener sexo con su novio. Pensó que tal vez si hacía lo de las películas y se escabullía por debajo las mantas para poder meterse la erección de su novio en la boca, este despertaría contento y terminarían haciéndolo.

Decidido, hizo lo que sus pensamientos le dictaban, metiéndose bajo las mantas hasta llegar a las piernas del contrario con dificultad. No contó con que este se despertaría y movería su rodilla dándole un golpe en la nariz, logrando que soltara un sonido que alerto al moreno. Otabek rápidamente sacó las mantas encontrándose con su novio bajo ellas, tapándose la nariz con las manos debajo de las cuales había comenzado a escurrir gotitas de sangre por el golpe— _Vitya… lo siento_ —intentó disculparse mientras tomaba la sabana y hacía presión en la nariz de su pareja— _no sabía que estabas ahí _—intentó explicarse en un tono nervioso que el platinado jamás le había escuchado.

—_No pasa nada fue mi culpa —_explicó Víctor, estaba muy avergonzado por lo que intentó hacer y resultó mal— _yo solo… solo me metí bajo las mantas para… _—no sabía cómo explicarlo, sus palabras salían como balbuceos que el moreno no podía entender del todo.

Una vez que ambos se calmaron para poder conversar tranquilos, con Víctor llevando tapones de papel higiénico en la nariz para detener la sangre, el platinado tuvo que proceder a explicar sus vergonzosas intenciones lo cual dejó a Otabek algo perplejo. Estaba subestimando al adolescente.

Lo observó un rato sin decirle nada, poniéndolo nervioso al no saber qué era lo que estaba pensando ¿Otabek estaría molesto? Era la pregunta que se venía a su mente. Repentinamente el moreno se acercó, tomándolo de las muñecas y poniéndolo contra el colchón mientras se ganaba sobre el cuerpo del platinado, sorprendiéndolo— _Entonces, ¿quieres hacerlo? —_le preguntó directo al estar frente a frente, aún con los tapones para él se veía hermoso y es que estaba demasiado enamorado.

Víctor no sabía que responder ante esa pregunta, por supuesto que quería, pero se debía ver horrible así como estaba— _se cuidadoso por favor —_fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras un suave sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas logrando que Otabek se sintiera aún mas atraído a la idea de tomar la primera vez de su novio.

Tragó sonoramente la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca a causa del deseo y se acercó a los labios de su joven novio, besándolo lentamente para poco a poco ir aumentando la intensidad. No necesitaban palabras sino acciones y él haría todo lo posible porque esta experiencia le fuera placentera a su pareja, porque lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

Coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de su chico, robándole suspiros los cuales escapaban de la boca del menor al sentir su toque. Víctor abrió con un poco de vergüenza sus piernas para que su novio se pudiera acomodar entre ellas, se quitó los tapones, lanzándolos a algún lugar donde no estorbaran ahora que el flujo de sangre se había detenido. Su novio le acarició el rostro con cariño, admirando sus facciones y sintiéndose dichoso de tener a alguien como Víctor; un chico que además de ser hermoso era maduro e inteligente, que sabía lo que quería y por eso no tenía dudas de que el platinado quería hacer esto y no se arrepentiría luego.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a quitarse las pocas prendas que portaban, quedándose completamente desnudos, sonrojados y un poco nerviosos por lo que harían. Otabek tomó la mano de Víctor y entrelazó sus dedos para luego besar el dorso de esta, mirándolo siempre a los ojos para darle seguridad, dándose cuenta que Víctor también lo observaba con la misma intensidad.

Los miembros de ambos estaban ya duros por el solo hecho de imaginar lo que se venía, el moreno tomó una almohada y la puso bajo las caderas de su chico para que quedara en una mejor posición. Llevó una mano hacia la erección de este y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, dejando que sus dedos quedaran manchados con el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a salir de la punta. Tuvo la tentación de probarlo, pero aquel líquido serviría como lubricante, el cual necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso.

Con sus dedos húmedos, acarició la entrada de Vitya, pidiéndole que abriera mas las piernas lo cual hizo al instante, la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse del platinado, pero intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, tenía miedo de que doliera, pero confiaba en que cualquier cosa podía superarse ya que su novio sabía lo que hacía. Otabek jamás lo dañaría.

El ruso cerró los ojos al sentir un dedo ingresar lentamente, mordiendo su labio para evitar que saliera un sonido de molestia, siendo suavemente reprendido por su novio— _quiero escucharte —_le había dicho y si bien esa frase sonaba morbosa, en este momento era más para saber si iba por buen camino que por placer personal.

Vitya asintió con la cabeza y dejó que saliera un sonido parecido a una queja de incomodidad, el moreno comenzó a mover su dedo cuidadosamente, intentando encontrar aquel lugar que haría esto más fácil. Tardo un poco, pero tras un gemido involuntario que escapó de los labios del menor, pudo darse cuenta que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Metiendo un segundo dedo, los dirigió a aquel lugar, escuchando como los sonidos de queja pasaban a ser de gusto, contemplando como el cuerpo de su novio comenzaba a retorcerse por el placer que nunca antes había sentido en su cuerpo. Vitya no podía articular palabras coherentes, pues no sabía si pedir que parara o que siguiera, por lo que dejó aquella decisión en las manos de su novio.

Agregó un tercer dedo, esta vez logrando que su novio cerrara los ojos con fuerza y su respiración fuera por completo irregular, los pensamientos racionales del platinado comenzaban a nublarse por completo, por lo que comenzó a decir que no era suficiente, que lo quería a él y no sus dedos.

El moreno no perdió tiempo, notando como la entrada ya estaba por completo dilatada para él, se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas, poniendo una mano sobre la erección de su amado y comenzando a masturbarlo mientras con su mano libre alineaba su propio miembro con la entrada de su chico y comenzaba a introducirse de manera tortuosa en su interior, logrando que soltara un gemido de dolor.

Una vez estuvo todo adentro, se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo y besar sus párpados cerrados de los cuales escapaban una que otra lágrima, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que pronto pasaría y se sentiría mejor. Vitya solo podía asentir mientras se dejaba besar y pasaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del moreno, moviendo levemente sus caderas para darle el permiso que el mayor necesitaba. Otabek comenzó a moverse despacio, saliendo y entrando en pequeñas embestidas para ir midiendo que tanto soportaba su pareja, cuando comenzó a escuchar nuevamente sonidos placenteros fue cuando se aventuró a sacar su erección casi por completo e introducirla nuevamente de una sola estocada.

Víctor arqueó su espalda mientras enterraba con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, haciéndolo gruñir por esa mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más constantes, agarrando un ritmo entre los dos, donde el platinado empujaba su cadera hacia Otabek cuando este se introducía, logrando que este llegara mas profundo y tocara ese lugar que comenzaba a volverlo loco.

Los gemidos salían una y otra vez de la boca del menor, sin poder pararlos ya que se sentía demasiado bien, pedía más y en su mente rogaba porque esa sensación no se terminara nunca. Por su parte el moreno sentía como su miembro era apretado por las paredes internas de su ruso, logrando que sintiera demasiado placer, gracias a ello sentía que no duraría mucho. Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera vez al no poder durar tanto como quería, pero tal vez era lo mejor para su chico.

Embistió varias veces más. Mientras besaba sus labios, se afirmaba con una mano y con la otra masturbaba a Víctor quien llegó a su orgasmo, manchándolos a ambos, gimiendo el nombre de su novio a la vez que sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Otabek siguió penetrándolo unas cuantas veces más hasta que fue su turno de correrse, llenando el interior del platinado, sintiendo como si lo marcara con su esencia de alguna manera. Sintiéndolo completamente suyo por fin, porque ese pequeño instinto animal que yace en todas las personas, sale a la luz en ese tipo de situaciones, más cuando quieres poseer a alguien.

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados y Otabek aún en el interior de su novio hasta que llegó el momento de salir, lo cual hizo con mucho cuidado mientras le preguntaba a Vitya si estaba bien o si le dolía algo.

—_Estoy bien —_le decía mientras se apegaba al cuerpo de su novio, de alguna manera la vergüenza inicial había desaparecido y ahora se sentía cómodo estando los dos desnudos sobre la cama. No se arrepentía de esto, era un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre.

࿂Continuará࿂


	32. 31

Después de haber probado una vez, todas las noches de esa semana las dedicaron a estar juntos de esa manera. Mientras de día paseaban y tenían citas, en la noche podían ser uno de la manera que más les gustaba, debían aprovechar ahora, ya que cuando los Yuris llegaran ya no habría tanta facilidad para poder hacer esas cosas.

Víctor se debatía entre sí contarle a Yuuri sobre lo sucedido o no, sabía que este lo entendería mejor que nadie, pero que también ahora lo miraba con ojos de padre además de los de amigo y no quería algún tipo de regaño de su parte. Al final decidió que si siempre le contaba todo, sería estúpido ocultar un acontecimiento tan importante, después de todo ya estaba hecho y no podría deshacerlo aunque los demás quisieran.

La semana se le pasó rápidamente al platinado, sintiendo como su cuerpo y rutina diaria iban acostumbrándose a su novio, el problema vendría al separarse, ya que nuevamente no se verían tan seguido debido a los estudios y otras actividades, pero tendría que saber cómo lidiar con eso.

La última semana que estuvieron en Rusia, la utilizaron para aprovechar el tiempo con Nikolai además de tener una que otra salida nocturna sin la preocupación de que Víctor esperara en casa. El rubio llamó a diario a su hijo para saber lo justo y necesario, no tenía ganas de enterarse sobre detalles ni cosas que lo llevaran a imaginar a su hijo en situaciones que para él se tornaban repulsivas, ya que era su sangre. Por su parte Yuuri hacía dos video llamadas diarias a su pequeño donde le daba los "buenos días" y las "buenas noches".

El japonés no le había dicho a Víctor, pero ya notaba lo que saltaba a simple vista, como que dormía con la camiseta de Otabek o que siempre se escuchaba la voz del moreno cerca cuando respondía, por lo que se notaba que estaban en la misma cama, además de las marcas rojizas en el cuello del platinado que denotaban algo más que solo besos inocentes.

A Yuuri no le importaba mucho, sabía que esto pasaría y Otabek se veía como un buen chico aún si no duraban para toda la vida, sería una hermosa experiencia y un feliz recuerdo al final.

Por otro lado, el azabache se alegraba de conocer más sobre Yuri cuando bebé y niño, viendo álbumes familiares que el abuelo había conservado y que el rubio se avergonzaba de que existieran. Nikolai por su parte se sentía feliz de ver que su nieto tenía una buena pareja y se daba cuenta no por cómo era Yuuri, sino por como era su Yuratchka cuando estaba con Yuuri, porque si una persona podía volver al feroz tigre un tierno gatito con solo una par de palabras, significaba que era adecuada para su nieto.

El abuelo no solo aceptó a Yuuri como novio de su joven rubio, sino que también lo ayudó con un plan que este fue armando en a medida que su estadía en Rusia se iba acortando— _abuelo, necesito que lo distraigas para poder organizar todo._

—_Ya me lo has dicho diez veces, Yuratchka, solo ve y déjame el resto a mi —_respondió cinco días antes de que los chicos tuvieran que marcharse y es que su nieto ya le había pedido ese favor varias veces, pero nunca concretaba el plan, ya que nunca dejaba solo al japonés. Esta vez sí cumplió y se escabulló mientras Nikolai hablaba con su novio para distraerlo.

— _¿Dónde está Yura? —_preguntó como si intuyera que algo sucedía, pero el abuelo tenía experiencia ocultando secretos.

—_Le pedí que fuera por unos encargos y no quiso dejarme solo, por eso salió sin avisarte, muchacho —_el japonés entendió a lo que se refería, ya que no se despegaba del rubio nunca y si sabía que saldría, este lo hubiese acompañado.

Esperaron todo el día, el abuelo diciéndole que el encargo era lejos porque era en la casa de un amigo que no veía hace mucho y Yuuri no creyendo que un hombre tan bueno como Nikolai pudiera mentirle, simplemente se dejó convencer. En la noche el rubio llegó con un paquete para Nikolai el cual se lo llevó a su habitación para abrirlo, no había nada más que unos dulces dentro ya que Yuri debía llegar con algo para no hacer que su novio sospechara.

Tres días antes de que su estadía en Rusia llegara a su fin, Yuri ya tenía todo listo. Había contactado con la familia del japonés y Vitya, además de enseñarle a su abuelo a usar correctamente el teléfono para lo que planeaba y es que quería que todos supieran lo que sucedería.

El rubio invitó a Yuuri a una cita, una nada fuera de lo común ya que era un almuerzo en un restaurante y era algo que esos días habían hecho seguido, solo que esta vez estaban sin Nikolai. El abuelo había dicho que necesitaba descansar un poco más ese día y los Yuris le dieron su espacio, el japonés pensaba que era normal, ya que habían invadido en cierto modo su casa y Nikolai estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo.

— _¿Por qué tan lejos? —_Preguntó el japonés al ver que no iban a un restaurante de la localidad— _¿A dónde me raptas, Plisetsky? —_interrogó bromeando.

—_Oye, katsudon, no arruines la sorpresa —_respondió con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro— _solo quiero que conozcas un poco más, es todo._

Comieron con normalidad, entre risas y comentarios sobre el lugar, además de que Yuuri comentara lo mucho que le gustaba Rusia y que le parecía un lindo lugar para ir de vez en cuando. La comida pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pagaron la cuenta y el ruso le dijo a su novio que le tenía una sorpresa, por lo que Yuuri internamente se entusiasmó. Volvieron a viajar, llegando a un lugar con globos aerostáticos que tenían forma de corazón, parecía demasiado meloso como para que fuera la idea de Yuri, pero el azabache se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en verdad el rubio tenía planeado que subieran juntos a uno.

Una vez arriba del canasto, Yuri puso su celular bien asegurado en un lugar del globo que era para eso, activando en las redes sociales la sección donde se podía grabar en directo y así todos sus conocidos que estuvieran conectados verían el viaje también. Más bien, las reacciones de quienes realizaban la actividad.

Yuuri admiró el paisaje una vez que el globo iba aumentando la altura, observando con detenimiento todo el lugar mientras el rubio apuntaba lugares y le explicaba cómo se llamaban y alguna característica de este—_para la próxima, me toca mostrarte Japón —_le dijo a su novio con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y es que casi nunca viajaba a su país natal, pero pensaba que debía ser hermoso ir con las personas que mas amaba.

Un sonrojo adorno las mejillas del rubio al escuchar aquello— _me parece perfecto —_respondió, ambos lado a lado mirando la lejanía mientras pensaban en cosas totalmente distintas, pero que llegaban al mismo punto. Estaban felices de estar junto al otro y no quería separarse nunca— _entonces la próxima vez será en nuestra luna de miel ¿Qué te parece? —_soltó de repente Yuri, nuevamente asumiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa a una pregunta que nunca realizó.

Yuuri lo miró al principio como si no entendiera lo que decía, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes y el rostro serio de su novio le confirmó lo que pensaba. Esto no era un juego— _Yura, tú…_

Como si fuera una película, el ruso sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió y dentro de ella un hermoso anillo de compromiso yacía ahí— _Yuuri Katsuki ¿Tendrías el honor de ser mi esposo? —_Preguntó sonriendo al ver la cara llena de asombro del japonés— _¿y soportarme por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

Yuuri cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, mientras lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Solo Yuri podía hacer una proposición tan hermosa a su pareja del mismo sexo en un país tan homofóbico. Asintió con la cabeza para luego sentir como una de sus manos era jalada con poca sutileza.

—_Responde correctamente, nuestro hijo, padres y abuelo están viéndonos —_habló q la vez que apuntaba el celular y solo entonces Yuuri cayó en cuenta de que había más de un involucrado en toda esta situación.

—_Acepto aguantar tu mal humor, por siempre —_respondió lanzándose a los brazos de su prometido quien lo recibió con gusto para luego apartarlo y ponerle el anillo. Ahora era suyo y lo sería para siempre una vez que se casaran.

Fuera de ese globo, en un país diferente, unos padres lloraban de felicidad al ver que su hijo iba a casarse y tener una familia que jamás pensaron lograría obtener. Se sentían llenos al poder ver a su hijo tan feliz.

Por otro lado, Víctor alegaba a su novio el poco romanticismo de su padre y de que si seguía así él mismo arruinaría su boda y conseguiría un mejor novio para Yuuri, a lo cual el moreno solo reía internamente. Se notaba que Vitya amaba demasiado a su segundo padre y solo quería lo mejor para él, pero no se daba cuenta que Yuuri podía ver a través de las palabras del rubio y rescatar el amor que había en ellas.

Nikolai había aprendido a llegar desde su celular al lugar desde donde podía ver la grabación en directo, se sentía orgulloso de que su nieto estuviera comprometido, aunque no fuera la manera más amorosa. Así era su Yuratchka y así lo amaba su nuevo nieto, Yuuri, nada más importaba en esos momentos, ya que eso era algo solo de ellos dos y si estaban bien con la situación nadie tenía porque criticar, ni las palabras, ni el cómo se realizó.

Ambos Yuris aprovecharon de saludar a los Katsuki en Japón, prometiendo una pronta visita. Ambos Yuris imaginando lo mismo… adoptar una niña japonesa no se veía nada mal, después de todo ya tenían a un pequeño y revoltoso ruso en sus vidas.

࿂Continuará࿂


	33. 32

El momento de regresar a casa llegó, tenían muchas cosas que hacer si planeaban casarse, pero no querían pensar en ello hasta volver a su rutina. Nikolai estaba muy feliz de ver a su nieto ya grande, pudiendo apreciar él como había madurado con el tiempo y llegando a tomar buenas decisiones. Por supuesto, aún con toda la experiencia del mundo nadie era perfecto y siempre se presentarían problemas, pero por lo menos ahora podía decir que su Yuratchka tenía una familia estable.

— _¿Dónde será la boda?_ —preguntó el abuelo durante el desayuno, un día antes del regreso de los Yuris, ambos provenían de países distintos por lo que tal vez les sería una difícil decisión. Su intención no era presionarlos, sino ayudarlos con algún consejo si es que llegaban a necesitarlo.

—_Aún no hablamos de ello, queremos preocuparnos de todo al volver —_respondió el rubio con tranquilidad y Nikolai lo comprendió. Sabía lo complicado que era armar una boda sin importar si era pequeña o grande, el ponerse de acuerdo era la parte más difícil.

—_Entiendo, solo no olviden que se aman. Y si no pueden elegir algo porque están en desacuerdo, dejen que Vitya les dé su opinión —_volvió a hablar.

—_No se preocupe, no creo que tengamos ese problema —_respondió inocentemente Yuuri, pensando que todo iba tan bien que era imposible ponerse a discutir por una boda. Después de todo el matrimonio sería algo pequeño con la cantidad justa de personas. No necesitaban más.

—_Tampoco lo creo, somos adultos así que todo irá bien —_respondió Yuri, después de todo teniendo el dinero, planear una gran boda no debía ser tan difícil, ya que se podía contratar una planificadora para quitarse el peso de encima. Necesitaban algo grande y llamativo.

Ese día decidieron pasarlo por completo en casa, en la semana habían comprado cosas que el mayor necesitaba y que no compraba por su terquedad, solo para que Yuri no le enviara tanto dinero. Era demasiado mayor para trabajar ya, así que el rubio le enviaba mensualmente una cantidad, así se podría mantener bien y nadie querría enviarlo a un asilo o algo así.

Yuri volvió a pedirle a Nikolai que se mudara con él, pero este como siempre, se negó. Fue una discusión algo graciosa de ver, ya que ambos Plisetsky tenían un carácter fuerte y Yuuri solo pudo observar desde un rincón como de vez en cuando alzaban la voz. No importaba que dijera el rubio, el abuelo siempre ganaría, ya que Yuri terminaba diciendo una mala palabra lo que provocaba que el mayor lo regañara como niño pequeño dando por terminada la conversación.

Jugaron juegos de mesa y vieron películas en el sofá. Nikolai en medio de los Yuris ya que el japonés también le había tomado mucho cariño y viceversa, de hecho, Yuuri parecía más nieto de Nikolai ya que el anciano le daba el favor al azabache en cualquier conversación.

La última escena de la noche fue la más tierna del viaje, al igual que niños pequeños durmieron en la cama matrimonial de Nikolai, pasándose en medio de la noche donde el abuelo, logrando que recordara la época en que su Yuratchka era un niño inocente que se asustaba con cualquier película de terror y dormía en su habitación. El mayor los recibió con gusto, riendo porque los Yuris se peleaban por quien quedaba al lado de Nikolai, decidiendo al final dejarlo en medio para no discutir.

Nikolai acarició los cabellos de ambos Yuris hasta que se quedaron dormidos, los observó con cariño y besó sus frentes para luego dormir el también. Eran una linda pareja.

La despedida fue un poco difícil, más para Yuuri quien no había pasado por eso con Nikolai, en cambio el rubio pasaba por ello todos los años al visitarlo. Se fueron de casa con la promesa de que pronto le avisarían la fecha de la boda y el lugar donde sería, Nikolai se quedó feliz de haber pasado varios días con su familia e incluso haber logrado ver a su querido Vitya y cuanto había crecido con el tiempo.

Abordaron el avión, ambos imaginando las cosas que harían y como planearían aquel día tan especial en sus vidas, sin saber que no solo estaban sus planes sino también los del adolescente platinado que también tenía su propia idea de cómo deberían realizar aquello.

Al llegar a casa estaba todo en silencio, habían llegado a la mañana del día siguiente así que suponían que Víctor debía estar dormido. Yuri decidió ir a ver que todo estuviera en orden y el japonés no alcanzó a detenerlo a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no era una buena idea.

— _¡¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?! —_se escuchó el grito del rubio y Yuuri supuso que era lo que debía estar pasando.

— _¿De verdad quieres que te explique? —_Preguntó Víctor en tono somnoliento— _¿Quieres escuchar lo que pasa aquí realmente? _

— _¡Vitya! —_Exclamó Otabek regañando a su novio— _lo siento, señor Plisetsky, yo… —_iba a decir "no quería", pero sería una mentira, así que se detuvo sin saber que más decir para salir de esa bochornosa situación.

—_Se suponía llegaban a las once —_se quejó Víctor mientras tomaba su teléfono viendo que eran las once y treinta, frunció el ceño y abrió la sección donde podía ver las alarmas, dándose cuenta de que la había puesto a las diez de la noche y no de la mañana— _okey, mi error —_le dijo a su padre con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Yuuri se acercó pensando en porque el rubio aún no explotaba y arrastraba al platinado fuera de la habitación. Al llegar se dio cuenta que Yuri ni siquiera podía mirar a los chicos que estaban cubiertos solo por las sabanas.

El japonés tomó la mano de su novio y lo sacó de ahí, antes de que acumulara ira y tal vez los asesinara en vez de solo sacarlos del cuarto— _vístanse ¡Ya!_ —les dijo Yuuri antes de cerrar la puerta para luego ir con el rubio a la sala quien aún parecía medio en shock.

—_Tendré que reiniciarme el cerebro —_dijo exagerado mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente y el azabache soltaba una pequeña risa.

—_Sabías que pasaría tarde o temprano —_se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura— _tranquilo, ellos de verdad se nota que se quieren mucho._

Los chicos se vistieron y salieron de la habitación para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, la casa la habían mantenido impecable por lo que no había nada de qué quejarse, además de que Vitya ya no fuera "virgen".

— _¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro bebé? —_preguntó el platinado mientras terminaban de cocinar, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre para molestar a su novio quien permanecía serio. A Otabek no le había gustado la incomoda situación, sentía que había pasado a llevar la confianza de Yuri.

—_Un nombre ruso sería lindo —_les dijo Yuuri al entrar en la cocina y escuchar la pequeña broma. Quería relajar un poco el ambiente, después de todo, los Yuris sabían que esto pasaría si Víctor volvía antes.

—_Me gustaría un nombre con significado —_habló Víctor y así se inicio una conversación sobre nombres de bebé mientras a Yuri ya comenzaba a palpitarle un ojo por la situación y Otabek no sabía dónde meterse. El japonés y el menor parecían tratar la situación con normalidad, lo cual logró que poco a poco los otros dos se unieran a la conversación.

—_Nikolai, en honor al abuelo y se acabó esta discusión —_les dijo el rubio en tono molesto mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Víctor sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

—_Me parece lindo, me encanta._

El almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún otro inconveniente, Yuuri habló sobre todo lo que había visto en Rusia y como se había sentido con la propuesta por la cual estaba muy emocionado, los demás opinaban de vez en cuando ya no sintiendo el ambiente tenso. Yuri entendía que todo esto era parte de la vida, su hijo estaba más grande y más pervertido, agradecía que no se pareciera a su amigo Chris o no sabría como controlarlo, con eso en mente ya se relajó completamente.

Su semana laboral comenzó nuevamente, junto a la rutina que acostumbraban tener. Tras eso, también comenzaron a hablar sobre el matrimonio y como lo harían, recién ahí dándose cuenta que cada uno pensaba en una idea distinta de cómo se haría y donde. Yuuri quería hacerlo en Rusia, porque ahí estaba el abuelo y Yuri en Japón, porque ese era el lugar natal de su pareja, esa fue la discusión más grande en la cual Víctor intervino diciéndoles que era mejor hacerla en este país ya que la mayoría de los invitados serían de aquí.

El acuerdo terminó con ellos decidiendo que tendrían una luna de miel en Japón y luego convencerían al abuelo de vivir con ellos— _¿Sabes? Creo que el abuelo aceptaría más fácil si tenemos una casa con un terreno amplio donde podamos tenerle su propio lugar un poco mas apartado de nosotros, algo así como… como vecinos —_Yuri jamás lo había pensado de esa manera hasta ahora que el japonés lo mencionaba. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Nikolai siempre decía que no quería molestar e interrumpir su vida, si vivían cerca, pero aparate, tal vez el mayor si aceptaría— _además podríamos buscarle algo que hacer, creo que allá sin hacer nada se siente inútil y eso no es bueno —_podían ver talleres llamativos para él, o algún oficio al que pudiera dedicarle tiempo.

—_Tienes razón —_le dijo el rubio aún sorprendido de que a él en todos esos años jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. Ahora se daba cuenta que siempre pensó que Nikolai viniera a vivir con él porque él lo necesitaba y no por un bienestar para el mayor, pero Yuuri lo pensaba como una manera de darle una mejor vida al abuelo y por eso lo enfocaba desde un punto de vista diferente. Uno donde la comodidad de Nikolai era la prioridad.

—_Con ambos trabajando, podemos costearlo —_Yuri se sentía feliz, tomó la mano de su prometido y besó sus nudillos para luego alcanzar sus labios.

— _¿Qué haría sin ti? —_le dijo bajito haciendo al japonés sonrojar, estos momentos no se daban a menudo. No por el beso, sino por las palabras donde el rubio admitía que lo necesitaba.

Después de esa conversación decidieron hacer un matrimonio pequeño para ahorrar dinero, así pronto traerían a Nikolai con ellos. Invitarían la cantidad justa de personas y rentarían un pequeño lugar de eventos para poder realizar todo. Yuuri conseguiría toda la banquetearía con descuento, todo saldría bien.

࿂Continuará࿂


	34. 33

Jean no era la persona que mejor le cayera en el mundo, pero desgraciadamente y por alguna razón que no entendía eran amigos, así que él le ayudó a poder hacer los arreglos de la pequeña fiesta. No invitaron mucha gente y los familiares extranjeros viajarían un día antes para no tener que estar apurados el gran día.

Jean ya estaba casado, por lo que sabía lo que era la tensión de esa situación, lo molesta que a veces podía andar la gente y sobre todo, aquel rubio que se enojaba por todo. Le alivianó varias cosas, dándole números de buenos lugares donde conseguir las flores, que lugar rentar, donde comprar el pastel y los trajes. Como su matrimonio había sido relativamente reciente, poseía toda esa información y no le molestaba para nada compartirla con su amigo.

— _¿Katsuki usará vestido? —_Preguntó en horario de trabajo una semana antes de la boda, viendo como Yuri lo miraba con ganas de querer matarlo y él comenzó a reírse— _es una broma, deja de estar tenso que todo saldrá bien._

Y era cierto, no había razón para que algo saliera mal. Todo estaba arreglado y listo, ambos utilizarían trajes blancos para la boda, siendo Otabek el padrino de Yuuri y JJ el padrino de Yuri. Víctor y Chris se habían autodenominado los "niños de las flores" así que estarían con un canasto tirando flores por el pasillo, lo que aún no determinaban era quien esperaría a quien en el altar.

Tampoco era como si importara mucho, lo que realmente lo haría feliz era que por fin estaría unidos ante la ley, ya que por suerte era legal casarse ahí. Los detalles restantes no importaban, sinceramente sí Yuuri quería que él entrara como "la novia" lo haría, así de enamorado estaba a esas alturas. Aunque no tenía porque ir gritándolo por la calle, con que el japonés lo supiera todo estaba perfecto.

El gran día llegó, Yuuri se había quedado con sus padres en la habitación de hotel donde estos se habían quedado y Vitya se había ido con él para ayudarlo a vestirse y que estuviera bien arreglado. Había sido toda una hazaña para un adolescente el calmar la ansiedad de un hombre adulto, pero lo logró, aunque por un momento terminó haciéndolo llorar.

—_Si no puedes con esto no te cases, dejaré de ser tu hijo, Yuuri —_le había dicho de frente, logrando que lágrimas silenciosas escaparan de los ojos del japonés, haciendo que el platinado se pusiera nervioso. Por suerte Hiroko llegó a calmar la situación, con su instinto maternal calmó a Yuuri diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que entre él y Yuri no habrían más cambios que un papel ya que vivían juntos desde hace ya algún tiempo.

El japonés logró calmarse y arreglarse, Víctor decidió no hablar mucho más para no terminar haciendo que el azabache se arrancara o su padre lo mataría cuando se enterara que fue su culpa, aunque no fuera intencional. No era su culpa no saber tratar con personas que lloraban, era culpa de su padre por ser un insensible y nunca enseñarle, por lo menos no había heredado sus ataques de ira o Yuuri ya estaría noqueado en el suelo.

Por su parte el rubio estaba casi listo. Otabek, Jean y el abuelo lo acompañaban, el no necesitaba ayuda para vestirse y menos para tranquilizarse por lo que los otros tres solo conversaban entre ellos mientras Yuri terminaba de alistarse.

Al parecer JJ molestaba a Otabek por ser tan serio, pero el moreno no lo tomaba en cuenta. Nikolai por su parte estaba muy feliz de conocer en persona a la pareja de su bisnieto, comprobando que tenía una personalidad tranquila, la cual contrarrestaba la inquieta de Vitya, al igual que la cariñosa de Yuuri contrastaba con la gruñona de su Yuratchka. Al parecer ambas parejas tenían una armonía al estar juntos.

Yuri no dijo nada al salir de la habitación, necesitaba llegar pronto al lugar y casarse antes de que Yuuri se arrepintiera y se fuera. Por alguna razón sentía que si lo dejaba pensar mucho, eso pasaría, sabía que era un miedo estúpido, pero era uno que no podía controlar.

—_Que guapo ¿Por qué no mejor te casas conmigo? —_le pregunto JJ abrazándolo por los hombros y ganándose como siempre una mirada asesina. Era un avance ya que antes solo se ganaba golpes.

Otabek solo rodó los ojos, ese tipo era demasiado molesto, pero no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarlo por respeto al novio. Nikolai sonrió y se acercó a su nieto, le acomodó bien la corbata y lo miró a los ojos— _estoy orgulloso de ti, eres un buen hombre, Yuratchka y Yuuri lo sabe. No tengas miedo —_le dijo con tranquilidad como si supiera lo que pensaba y es que el abuelo siempre había logrado ver a través de él. Tal vez porque eran iguales, aunque no lo pareciera.

El momento llegó, Yuri sería quien esperara a su amado en el altar, así lo había decidido Víctor y Yuuri, y él creyó que estaría bien.

El rubio se paró frente a la mesa, observando las sillas de los invitados las cuales no eran muchos, en su mayoría para compañeros de empleo; Chris y su novia, ya que eran amigos de Víctor; Jean y Nikolai junto a Yuri, el mayor llevando los anillos a petición de ambos novios.

La música que daba el pie a la entrada del otro novio dio inicio, los invitados voltearon viendo a Víctor y Chris quienes estaban con traje y cada uno con un canasto de flores, la mayoría soltó una risa, pero a los amigos no les importó y fueron lanzando los pétalos por el camino mientras tras ellos venía Yuuri junto a sus padres, uno a cada lado, con un traje idéntico al de su futuro marido.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, aún en la distancia, dándose confianza el uno al otro como si se dijeran con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Yuuri llegó al lugar y Otabek se puso junto a él, los padres del japonés se sentaron y la ceremonia en sí dio inicio.

No era necesario decir votos matrimoniales, no era una ceremonia religiosa ya que la iglesia no aceptaba aquello que ellos tenían, pero aún así les dieron el tiempo de decir un par de palabras.

—_Yuuri, no puedo prometer un "para siempre", porque no sabemos que nos depara el futuro, pero si puedo prometer que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz conmigo, aún si alguna vez tenemos diferencias. Eres todo lo que necesito, tú me complementas y no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil —_tras decir aquello le puso el anillo a su japonés.

—_Parece como si Yuuri vendiera su alma al diablo —_dijo bajito Vitya a su amigo y este rio.

El japonés estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción, era demasiado llorón, pero no importaba porque ese era su día y sí quería llorar lo haría.

—_Yuri, jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a tener una relación y que podría formar parte de una familia tan linda. Eres todo lo que siempre quise y que encontré sin buscar, creo que el destino si existe y más aún él "para siempre". Sé que te amo y que superaremos cualquier cosa juntos —_el rubio besó a Yuuri antes de que este pudiera ponerle el anillo, se caracterizaba por tener poca paciencia y así lo quería su pareja, así que no le importó corresponder el beso para después colocarle la argolla.

Firmaron el acta matrimonial y las personas aplaudieron, ahora eran un matrimonio.

Al terminar todo, unas personas que contrataron arreglaron rápidamente el lugar, poniendo mesas para que pudieran comer. Había un par de meseros atendiendo las mesas y llevando la entrada para cada persona, en la mesa de los novios estaba su hijo con su novio, los padres de Yuuri y el abuelo Nikolai, todos conociéndose por fin.

Hablaron de muchas cosas superficiales pues no era el momento para hablar de pasados tristes, ahora todos eran familia y ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante, la tarde estaba llena de felicidad la cual llenaba por completo el ambiente.

Cuando la comida terminó, fueron al lugar que había quedado despejado para bailar, siendo los novios los que comenzaron con el tradicional vals. Por suerte ambos eran buenos bailarines, así que ninguno tuvo problema al pisar al otro, Yuri luego sacó a su hijo y el japonés a Nikolai quien aceptó al instante, así luego sacaron a los padres de Yuuri logrando que poco a poco la gente se fuera incluyendo para al final volver a los brazos de su amado nuevamente.

En el lugar podía sentirse la calidez familiar, aún si no pertenecían a ella.

Yuuri habló al oído de su novio haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas— _¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Todos te verán._

— _No tiene nada de malo, pero si no quieres… —_respondió haciendo un puchero.

—_Manipulador —_dijo Yuri molesto— _tsk, está bien._

El rubio pidió la atención de los presentes y Víctor que ya sabía lo que pasaba llevó una silla al centro del salón. Yuuri sonrió y apoyó una pierna sobre esta, agradecía que su pantalón no fuera tan angosto así que con facilidad lo subió hasta el muslo mostrando una liga y dejando a varias personas con la boca abierta, incluyendo hombres sonrojados.

El rubio se agachó junto a la pierna de su novio, le parecía bastante sexy, pero no le agradaba para nada que los pervertidos lo miraran de esa manera, aún si sabía que todos los presentes eran heteros a excepción de su hijo y… miró enseguida a Otabek, se alivió de ver que su atención estaba fija en Víctor y nadie más. Continuó con lo suyo, agarró la liga con los dientes y poco a poco la deslizo por la pierna del azabache hasta sacarla recibiendo aplausos.

Yuri tomó la liga con la mano y la lanzó a los invitados, graciosamente cayó sobre la cabeza de Otabek logrando que el rubio quisiera darse un tiro en la cabeza. El moreno se suponía sería el próximo en casarse y además tendría la liga de Yuuri.

Todos rieron, Víctor sonrió con tranquilidad y besó los labios de su novio felicitándolo por recibir aquello. Otabek guardó la liga en su bolsillo, planeaba devolverla al rubio, no quería problemas con eso.

La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas, Yuuri no quiso tomar demasiado ya que quería recordar ese día por completo. Luego se irían a un hotel por su noche de bodas, después de todo estaba Nikolai y los Katsuki para cuidar de Vitya.

࿂Continuará࿂


	35. 34

Se fueron al hotel apenas terminó la fiesta, ambos contentos por todo lo que había sucedido, encontrando perfecto todo lo que se relacionaba con la boda. No podría haber salido mejor, sobre todo porque Otabek devolvió la liga y Yuri se sintió más tranquilo teniéndola en su poder, aunque ni Yuuri ni Vitya estaban enterados de ello, había sido algo así como un pacto entre caballeros. Entre suegro y yerno.

Yuri estaba impaciente, quería sentir pronto el cuerpo de su amado, aún si no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron. Esta vez era especial aunque a él mismo le parecía cursi pensarlo de esa manera. Esta sería su primera vez estando casados.

Apenas vieron lo de su reservación, Yuuri se puso a correr hacia el elevador, sacándole la lengua a un sorprendido rubio y presionando el botón para que las puertas se cerraran dejando a su esposo fuera. Yuri solo frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua y decidiéndose a ir por las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos para llegar con rapidez. Por suerte sus piernas eran largas y le ayudaban.

Cuando llegó arriba pudo ver a Yuuri apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y riendo— _olvidé robarte la tarjeta —_le dijo divertido, pero el rubio no rio, se acercó a paso lento, mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera intimidarlo cosa que no consiguió. Levantó a Yuuri desde las piernas y se lo puso al hombro para luego abrir la puerta y entrar con él de esa manera. Lo tiró sin nada de delicadeza a la cama, agitado por subir con rapidez y por cargar al azabache.

—_Tú eres un cerdo travieso, hay que castigarte —_le dijo mientras se subía al colchón para posicionarse sobre el cuerpo de su pareja y comenzar a besarlo con hambre.

—_Sí esa es tu manera de castigar, me comportare peor —_no había bebido hasta emborracharse, pero si para estar un poco más desinhibido de lo normal.

El rubio le sonrió de lado, esa era una de las facetas que le encantaba de Yuuri. Volvió a besarlo mientras sentía como su esposo estaba igual de desesperado ya que con dificultad le desabrochaba la camisa— _te ayudo —_habló alejándose un poco para desabotonar su camisa y quitársela, dejando ver su torso delgado, pero bien trabajado. Pudo ver el deseo en los ojos de Yuuri cosa que le encantaba.

—_Te falta esto —_el japonés levantó su pie ya descalzo y lo puso sobre la entrepierna de Yuri, siempre con su vista fija en él.

El ruso no perdió tiempo y se quitó el pantalón, quedando solo en ropa interior para luego comenzar a desvestir a su pareja. Debían estar en igualdad de condiciones o esto no sería justo.

Mientras desabotonaba la camisa ajena, aprovechaba de dejar húmedos besos por todo el torso de Yuuri, logrando que comenzara a jadear lo cual le indicaba que todo iba bien. Llegó hasta el borde del pantalón y vio la notoria erección que requería de su atención. Mordió por sobre la tela, logrando que Yuuri soltara un gemido y se retorciera un poco. Desabrochó la prenda para luego quitarla por completo, notando la humedad en el bóxer de su chico, el pre-semen comenzaba a brotar y eso solo causaba en él unas enormes ganas de probarlo.

Le quitó la ropa interior con agilidad, dejando ver el miembro erecto de su esposo, con su dedo índice tomó un poco de aquel liquido que tanto quería saborear para luego llevarlo hasta su boca y lamerlo. Yuuri observaba con atención, sintiéndose cada vez mas excitado por la imagen frente a sus ojos— vkusno —salió de los labios del rubio al encontrar delicioso aquel sabor. Yuuri seguía sin desviar su mirada, se la hacía tan erótico que no podía apartar la vista, quería mas de él, pero sería paciente y esperaría por sus movimientos, después de todo tenían toda la noche para disfrutar el uno del otro.

Yuri comenzó a masturbar con delicadeza el miembro frente a él, lenta y tortuosamente con la sola intención de torturar al japonés lo cual consiguió en poco tiempo. Lo supo porque el azabache comenzó a mover sus caderas con impaciencia mientras soltaba uno que otro jadeo como indicación de que comenzaba a excitarse más. El rubio sonrió de lado y aumentó el ritmo de su mano hasta que vio que su amado estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, entonces se detuvo logrando que Yuuri soltara un quejido de frustración al no haber llegado al final— _aún no es el momento, amor —_la última palabra hizo que el japonés casi se derritiera ahí mismo.

El ruso se levantó de su lugar, haciendo que el espacio que quedo vacío comenzara a sentirse frío para Yuuri— _apresúrate —_pidió con voz suave, no quería ser demandante, pero lo necesitaba ahí cerca. Yuri sonrió más amplio mientras de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa sacaba una pequeña botellita de lubricante, quería hacer sentir bien a su pareja en todo momento.

Volvió a ponerse entre las piernas del azabache, girándolo con agilidad para que quedara boca abajo, vertiendo en su mano una cuantiosa cantidad de aquel liquido y otro poco dejándolo escurrir entre las nalgas de su esposo. Yuuri se estremeció al sentir frío, pero pronto se le pasó al tener un dedo intruso rosando su entrada y esparciendo el líquido. Aquel dígito comenzó a hacer círculos en ese lugar al que solo podía llegar el rubio para luego introducirse de una sola vez, obligando al otro a soltar un gemido bastante excitante para los oídos de Yuri quien prosiguió con su tarea, sacando y metiendo su dedo para poco a poco ir añadiendo un segundo y luego un tercero, asegurándose de que el lugar quedara lo suficientemente dilatado para recibir su miembro, el cual ya estaba listo para entrar en acción.

Agarró a Yuuri por las caderas para dejarlo en la posición correcta, alineó su miembro con la entrada de su chico sintiendo como este palpitaba en anticipación. Las ganas de volverse uno nuevamente con Yuuri comenzaban a apoderarse de él por completo, ya que si bien lo habían hecho antes muchas veces, esta era la primera después de casarse y aunque sonara tonto, quería que esta noche fuera memorable para ambos.

Se introdujo de a poco, sin ser brusco para no terminar tan rápido, pero tampoco yendo lento para no desesperarlo ni desesperarse él mismo. Yuuri podía sentir con satisfacción como era llenado de una vez por todas, ansiaba sentirlo dentro de él, sentirse suyo… sentirlo suyo.

El japonés meneó sus caderas en una clara muestra de que Yuri podía continuar con el acto, el rubio no esperó más y comenzó a penetrar a su pareja a un ritmo constante, sintiendo como las paredes internas de este lo apresaban deliciosamente. Sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo ajeno lo hacía sentir pleno. Yuuri era su droga. Sabía que sin él podría vivir, ya que antes de conocerlo lo había hecho, pero después de haberlo probado sería difícil dejarlo ir y acostumbrarse a estar si él, por ello lo cuidaría siempre y se entregaría a él las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Siguió penetrándolo mientras acariciaba con una mano el cuerpo de su amado hasta llegar a su pecho, aplicando fuerza para levantarlo y que la espalda de este quedara apegada a su propio pecho. Necesitaba con urgencia alcanzar sus labios, besarlo y transmitirle todos sus sentimientos a través de ese acto tan íntimo, a través de aquello que solo hacían entre ellos. Metió su lengua en la boca ajena, devorando sus gemidos mientras aumentaba las embestidas. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo apegado a su cuerpo, sentirlo suyo… sentirse suyo.

El rubio comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su pareja, intentando sincronizarse con el ritmo en que lo embestía mientras lograba tocar aquel punto dentro de Yuuri que lo obligó a separarse del beso para gemir con fuerza— _¡Justo ahí!... Yuratchka, ahí —_le indicó y el rubio no dudó ni un segundo en arremeter contra ese lugar, volviendo a la posición anterior donde Yuuri estaba boca abajo contra el colchón, solo que esta vez se retorcía de una manera impresionante, aferrándose a las sabanas al sentir tanto placer.

Yuri se inclinó hacia adelante, comenzando a gruñir bajo y dejando mordidas sobre los hombros y cuello de su esposo. Sintiéndose extasiado por como este lo apretaba, dándose cuenta de que pronto llegaría al final. Masturbo con más ímpetu la erección de su chico, esperando que ambos pudieran llegar a su orgasmo.

El rubio se corrió primero dentro de su pareja, llenándolo por completo mientras mordía con fuerza su hombro derecho. Aún después de acabar su mano no se detuvo, logrando que al poco tiempo el japonés también llegara al final, gimiendo su nombre para luego caer sobre el colchón.

Ambos agitados, ambos cansados, ambos felices.

Yuri salió suavemente del interior de su pareja para recostarse a su lado y correr los cabellos de la frente ajena para poder ver bien el hermoso rostro de su chico después de hacer el amor— _eres hermoso —_le habló mirándolo a los ojos— _te amo, Yuuri, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido —_dijo mientras dejaba su mano sobre la mejilla del otro.

Yuuri sonrió contento, se sentía tan bien el haber encontrado a alguien como el rubio. Alguien a quien amaba y que lo amaba de vuelta, alguien con quien se sentía protegido, pero a quien también quería cuidar. Había tenido suerte, tenía una hermosa familia.

—_También te amo, Yuratchka —_respondió con una linda sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras ponía su mano sobre la que estaba en su mejilla, con la intención de tomarla y acercarla a sus labios para besar el dorso de esta. Entrelazo sus dedos y acercó su rostro al de Yuri para dejar un suave beso en sus labios— _soy feliz de haberte conocido._

Sabían que no todo sería color de rosa, en las parejas siempre habían discusiones y diferencias de opinión. Solo esperaban que el amor fuera suficiente para superar cualquier diferencia en sus vidas, aunque si habían logrado superar la brecha sobre el género de ambos y el hecho de que Yuri jamás se imagino estando con otro hombre, cualquier otro problema debía ser fácil para ellos. Solo tenían que mantenerse unidos, tener en mente que se amaban aún si habían diferencias.

Aquella noche volvieron a hacerlo un par de veces más, cambiando las posiciones, conversando entre un acto y otro, imaginando el futuro y planeando nuevas cosas para sus vidas. Pretendían hacer muchas cosas desde ese punto, sabían que tenían el apoyo de todos quienes les importaban y con eso les bastaba y aún si el mundo estuviera en contra, no dejarían que nadie derrumbara sus sueños y proyectos.

࿂Continuará࿂


	36. 35

Yuuri despertó primero, observando con atención el hermoso rostro de su esposo, delineando las facciones del otro suavemente con sus dedos para luego llegar hasta su cabello y acariciarlo con lentitud para que este comenzara a despertar. Poco a poco, Yuri fue abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver aquel color verde en ellos, dejando hipnotizado a Yuuri por un momento. Literalmente, perdido en su mirada.

La verdad era que la escena no tenía mucho de hermosa, ambos con los cabellos totalmente alborotados, marcas de besos por todo el cuerpo que se tornaban moradas, ojeras por dormir poco, restos de saliva y ojos llorosos al haber despertado recién. Pero a la vista de un enamorado, todo eso se veía perfecto; el cabello se veía en un perfecto alboroto, los ojos llorosos solo acentuaban su mirada haciéndolo ver tierno, las marcas de beso hacían que el otro se sintiera orgulloso de haber marcado lo que era suyo y las ojeras… bueno, aquello pasaba desapercibido por completo. Incluso el aliento mañanero era algo a lo que no le tomaban mucha importancia.

El rubio sonrió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, sobando su cabeza contra la mano que acariciaba su pelo, tal y como un gato haría. Casi podías oírlo ronronear. Al parecer le relajaba estar sin nadie más alrededor ya que si bien amaba a su familia, no le hacía mal tener un día completamente a solas con Yuuri, su Yuuri.

Aquel día permanecerían en el hotel, ya entrada la noche volverían a su hogar para hacer las maletas, puesto que su luna de miel sería más un viaje familiar. Irían a Japón junto al abuelo y los señores Katsuki, Yuri quería conocer el lugar y era un buen momento ya que ambos tenían días libres que sus trabajos les otorgaban como fuero por su matrimonio recién adquirido.

Aprovecharon de golosear y no solo con los alimentos, se dedicaron por completo el uno al otro ya que después de todo, su relación comenzó ya con un hijo entre ellos y eso conllevaba a que no tuvieron la típica etapa de noviazgo donde se conocen de a poco y sin interrupciones. A ninguno le importaba realmente la forma en que se habían conocido, pero ahora aprovecharían el tiempo que tuvieran disponible para ellos.

—_Con Otabek más cerca, Vitya ya no exige tanta atención nuestra —_mencionó Yuuri mientras se alistaban para dejar el lugar y el rubio gruñó por lo bajo. Claro que no quería la atención de ellos, era un adolescente hormonal que solo quería a su novio cerca y no precisamente para conversar sobre la vida.

Yuuri solo soltó una pequeña risita, Yuri era un celoso inconsciente. Siempre había pensado que se enojaba a sabiendas de lo que hacía, pero con el tiempo había notado que solo le salía de manera natural y sin poder contenerse.

Esa noche volvieron a casa encontrándose con Nikolai y Hiroko cocinando, mientras Víctor intentaba aprender sobre aquella fusión que intentaban hacer ambos entre la comida japonesa y la rusa. Piroshkis de katsudon, sonaban tan deliciosos como sabían.

Otabek estaba en la sala manteniendo una conversación con Toshiya, al parecer a ambos les gustaba hablar sobre la historia del mundo, así que se dedicaban a compartir opiniones sobre ello, además de que el nuevo abuelo preguntaba sobre las intenciones que el moreno tenía con su joven nieto. El señor Katsuki se dio cuenta de que Otabek iba en serio con Víctor y eso lo tranquilizó, después de todo el chico de cabello platinado era su nieto y le había tomado un cariño único.

— _¡Ya llegamos! —_tuvo que decir Yuri en voz alta ya que nadie se había percatado de la presencia de ambos, cada quien metido en sus propios asuntos.

— _¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¡¿Un premio?! —_gritó Víctor asomando su cabeza desde la cocina mientras reía. Corrió hacia sus padres, abrazando primero a Yuuri y notando las marcas en su cuello— _eres tan malo —_le dijo a su padre rubio mirándolo feo.

— _¿Qué hay de mi? También me dejó varias —_se excusó Yuri mientras apuntaba su propio cuello haciendo reír a su esposo por la discusión tan infantil.

Fueron a la habitación a arreglar las maletas, Yuuri arregló las maletas realmente, para luego cenar en familia. Al día siguiente viajarían todos a Japón y el vuelo saldría en la noche, por lo que podían comer y dormir bastante hasta que tuviesen que viajar.

Nikolai se sentía a gusto con los padres de Yuuri, estos le habían contado sobre sus errores al creer que su hijo no era normal y el mayor solo les dijo que por lo menos se habían dado cuenta a tiempo, ya que si no, se habrían perdido de mucho.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, siendo Vitya el primero en caer apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su novio y dando pie para que todos dieran por terminada la reunión. Yuri llevó a los señores Katsuki a su hotel en el auto, acordando la hora que se encontrarían al día siguiente mientras Otabek llevaba a su novio a la habitación, arropándolo bien y besando su frente para luego despedirse de Yuuri.

—_Muchas gracias por la invitación y felicidades —_le dijo al japonés con su habitual tono serio.

—_Gracias a ti por venir, ten —_le dijo a Otabek mientras le pasaba su boleto de avión— _como es una sorpresa no quise pasártelo antes —_el moreno sonrió, había conseguido unos días tras el aviso de Yuuri de que irían a Japón y que estaba invitado. Todos acordaron que sería una sorpresa para el platinado— _recuerda que debes estar puntual, te estaremos esperando._

—_Gracias —_Otabek se atrevió a abrazar a Yuuri puesto que se sentía parte de la familia, el problema fue que justo en ese instante entró el rubio a casa encontrándose con el par de azabaches abrazados cerca de la puerta.

—_Me voy cinco minutos y ya quieres robarte a mi esposo —_dijo en tono de broma, no iba a negar que le daba celos, pero Otabek había demostrado ser un buen chico y al ver el pasaje en su mano supo que el abrazo era de agradecimiento.

El moreno se separó del japonés de inmediato—_ lo siento —_se disculpó al instante— _muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana —_ estrechó la mano del rubio y se retiró rápidamente.

Yuuri regañó a su esposo por hacer sentir tan avergonzado a Otabek, mientras este solo lo tomaba por sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco. Yuuri pataleo pidiendo entre risas que lo bajara mientras Nikolai observaba la escena y se iba a su habitación.

—_No te bajaré, eres un cerdo promiscuo que se deja tocar por cualquiera —_respondió también riendo— _tengo que imponer orden._

Así fue como entre risas y juegos se fueron a dormir, quedándose abrazados y haciéndose cosquillas de vez en cuando. Terminaron cayendo dormidos.

Llegaron con apuro al aeropuerto, encontrándose con los señores Katsuki y Otabek. El moreno fue el primero en llegar, así que esperó pacientemente a los demás, Víctor al verlo corrió hacia él casi botándolo al tirarse sobre su novio, la felicidad lo invadía por completo al no esperarse que este iría con ellos a aquel viaje. Todos sonrieron cómplices, el platinado estaba demasiado feliz como para notarlo o atar cabos, solo quería pasarlo bien con Otabek en Japón.

El viaje fue bastante relajado, cada quien enfrascado en su propia conversación. Los Yuris hablando seriamente sobre cuando sería prudente hablar con el abuelo sobre el tema de su estadía con ellos, cuando le pedirían que viviera cerca de ellos ya que sabían que este no quería incomodar viviendo en la misma casa.

Otabek y Víctor iban imaginando el futuro de ambos, el platinado hablando sobre cosas utópicas como si el mundo fuera color de rosa y no dándose cuenta de que no todo era perfecto. El moreno lo dejaba planear el futuro aún sí sabía que tal vez llegaría un momento en que Víctor conociera más personas y la relación de ambos acabaría, ya que al menor todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir. El "para siempre" no era algo que existiera realmente, aunque podían intentar que durara lo máximo posible.

Al llegar a Japón se dirigieron a Karatsu* a las aguas termales, el negocio que tenía la familia y con el cual se habían logrado sustentar por tanto tiempo. Los tres rusos estaban asombrados con el lugar, por su parte, Yuuri hace tiempo que no lo visitaba, pero el lugar seguía tal cual como lo recordaba.

Habían tres habitaciones extras por lo que en una dormiría Nikolai, en otra los Yuris y en la última Otabek con Víctor. Todos esperaron que el rubio dijera algo, pero aquello no sucedió, después de todo no podían hacer más de lo que ya habían hecho quedándose solos una semana mientras ellos estaban en Rusia.

Cinco días duraría su estadía ahí, por lo que aprovecharían de ir a la playa, bañarse en las aguas termales y visitar una pista de patinaje que quedaba cerca del lugar. Habría tiempo para todo, así que por ahora solo se dedicarían a desempacar, cambiar su ropa por las cómodas yukatas del lugar y comer algo ya que tenían mucha hambre.

Hiroko no perdió tiempo y preparó katsudon para todos. Los demás parecían muertos, prácticamente acostados sobre la mesa por el cansancio del viaje, pero ella sabía que aquella comida terminaría animándolos a todos.

Después de comer tan deliciosa comida, reposaron un rato para luego ir todos juntos a las aguas termales. Víctor se metió tal y como venia al mundo mientras el resto se cubría con una toalla. Después de convivir con Chris casi a diario, el pudor no era algo que ocupara su mente cuando estaba con su familia o personas de confianza. Menos ahora que su novio lo conocía por completo.

— _¡Víctor! —_lo regañó Yuuri, pero no fue escuchado, el chico simplemente se metió en el agua de esa manera mientras un avergonzado Otabek miraba a otra dirección. Era una tortura saber que su novio estaba así y no podía mirar con detenimiento por respeto a la familia de este.

Yuri solo se relajó, después de todo a eso habían ido a aquel lugar y Nikolai junto a Toshiya rieron por como ocurrían las cosas. Definitivamente se estaban llevando bien y todo estaba saliendo como debía.

࿂Continuará࿂

***Karatsu: **_estuve viendo páginas de internet sobre en que se basaron para crear Hasetsu ya que aquella ciudad solo existe en "Yuri! on Ice". Bueno, Karatsu es la ciudad inspirada para Hasetsu la cual dispone también de un castillo y una playa._

_Fuente: /c/yurioniceofficial/page/blog/informacion-sobre-hasetsu/wnwq_KbuouWwEXj1r6veZ6ElqVvEr2kD3v_


	37. 36

La primera noche durmieron varias horas, después de todo el viaje había sido largo y cansado, pero ya después de descansar lo suficiente todos estuvieron listos para comenzar con sus actividades. Aquel día lo utilizaron para ir a la playa, hicieron sándwiches y llevaron algunos bebestibles para tener una tarde cerca del mar.

Víctor pudo recordar aquel día en el parque acuático, se sentía feliz de que aquellos pensamientos estuvieran repletos de su novio aún si en esos días no eran pareja aún— _Otabek, vamos al agua —_pidió extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno y sonriéndole alegre.

Otabek tomó su mano, pero en vez de seguirlo, tiró de ella para atraer el cuerpo del platinado hacia el suyo— _el bloqueador primero o tus padres me mataran —_le dijo mientras le mostraba el frasco en su mano izquierda. Víctor infló sus mejillas como un niño pequeño, pero dejó que el moreno le pusiera la crema.

Por supuesto que para nadie pasó desapercibida la suavidad con la que Otabek delineaba el cuerpo del menor. Muy concentrado en su labor no se dio cuenta que los observaban, la verdad era que estaba preocupado de que aquella piel tan pálida no se quemara con el sol y en su mente no había ningún tipo de segundas intenciones a diferencia de la de Víctor.

—_Mi turno —_le dijo cuando terminó. El platinado si se dio el tiempo de tocar aquel cuerpo tan marcado, delinear cada musculo solo por el gusto de sentirlo bajo sus manos. Otabek podía ver en el rostro de su novio sus pensamientos ocultos, solo pudo suspirar y rogar porque esto terminara luego para poder tenerlo en la habitación y poder tocarlo a voluntad.

Por su parte los Yuris procedían a hacer los mismo, aunque se peleaban por quien sería el primero en aplicar el bloqueador al otro. Tanto fue el ajetreo que a Yuuri terminó poniéndole la crema su madre y al rubio su abuelo.

La tarde en la playa fue divertida, jugando en el agua, botándose unos a otros como si todos fueran chicos de diez años. Yuri se enojaba seguido y se vengaba cada vez que alguien le lanzaba agua o intentaba botarlo, el japonés solo reía de la poca tolerancia de su esposo mientras que los más grandes solo se dedicaban a observar y reír, recordando y hablando sobre anécdotas del pasado sobre sus pequeños (ahora grandes) chicos.

Cuando se cansaron fueron a tirarse sobre las toallas y comer algo de lo que habían traído, peleándose por quien cogía el sándwich más grande y logrando que Toshiya los repartiera sin dejar a nadie elegir. Definitivamente todos eran como niños pequeños.

—_Abuelo —_habló Yuuri, quien creía que ya era momento de comenzar a tocar el tema— _con Yura queremos comprar un departamento —_el mayor los miró extrañado puesto que Yuri ya tenía una casa— _Yura pondrá la casa a nombre de ambos y creemos que es buena idea tener otra propiedad, por eso queríamos pedirle que se fuera a vivir a aquel departamento el cual estará cerca de nuestra casa._

Yuri no dijo nada, solo observó como Nikolai comenzaba a procesar aquella información, le estaban pidiendo que se fuera a Estados Unidos a vivir con ellos, pero no en su casa— _abuelo —_esta vez la voz del rubio fue la que se escuchó— _sabemos que no quieres incomodar, es por eso que a Yuu se le ocurrió que podríamos comprar un departamento para ti. Uno que esté cerca y donde podamos visitarte seguido._

Víctor estaba expectante a la respuesta, quería que el mayor aceptara puesto que en su corazón siempre sentía que algo le faltaba al tener a Nikolai tan lejos y solo poder hablar con él de vez en cuando. Nikolai por su parte no se había esperado aquello y mucho menos que fuera Yuuri quien estuviera buscando una manera de traerlo a vivir cerca sin incomodarlo, ese chico era realmente amable y se preocupaba por los suyos.

El mayor sonrió tiernamente mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción— _creo que sería una buena idea, gracias muchachos —_les revolvió a ambos Yuris los cabellos para luego abrazarlos fuertemente— _de verdad gracias por preocuparse._

La verdad era que Nikolai hubiese sido feliz desde un principio viviendo con Yuri y Víctor, pero no quería interrumpir sus vidas, su nieto tendría pareja y quizás más hijos. Nadie querría a un anciano en su casa, obligándolos a tener cuidado sobre lo que hacían o decían, pero al parecer a Yuuri no le importaría incluso tenerlo en casa , solo que se notaba que el japonés estaba buscando su comodidad y no la propia.

—_Abuelo, estarás mas cerca y podre escaparme a tu casa cada vez que él se ponga gruñón —_le dijo sonriendo y apoyándose en el hombro del mayor.

La idea de Yuuri había animado al abuelo, por lo que el rubio se sentía realmente agradecido de haber encontrado a alguien como él, alguien que lo apoyara y que amara a Nikolai y Vitya tanto como él los amaba.

El día siguiente fue el momento de ir de turistas al castillo de la grulla danzante, en aquel lugar se albergaba un museo bastante interesante donde aprendieron muchas cosas de Karatsu. Pudieron ver objetos antiguos y una hermosa exposición de artículos de cerámica, además de que desde el observatorio del lugar podían tener una hermosa vista del mar, el rio y los árboles de cerezo que ya había florecido. Todo se veía rosa desde su perspectiva.

Víctor estaba por completo maravillado con la hermosura de las flores de sakura, tanto que no pudo evitar salir al jardín a tomarse algunas-varias fotografías bajo el árbol. Con su familia, solo y por supuesto… con Otabek. Con este último casi acaba la memoria de su teléfono.

Los Yuris también se tomaron fotos en aquel lugar que les parecía tan hermoso— _criar una niña japonesa no suena mal —_le susurró Yuri al oído a su esposo justo cuando iban a tomar la última fotografía, logrando que Yuuri apareciera en la imagen con el rostro sorprendido.

De verdad él se había planteado el adoptar e incluso lo habían hablado, pero no había pensado que Yuri lo traería a colación tan pronto, no era que le molestara porque de hecho se sentía feliz, solo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Ese día fue especial también, gracias a la confirmación de que apenas arreglaran todo lo necesario para que el abuelo comenzara a vivir en el mismo país con ellos, los Yuris se pondrían a trabajar en los papeleos necesarios para poder adoptar una pequeña. Sabían que no sería fácil, puesto que ambos eran hombres, pero tampoco era imposible.

El tercer día fueron a la pista de patinaje, si bien tenían varias a la mano donde ellos residían, acá podrían tener el lugar para ellos solos puesto que la familia era amiga de los dueños del lugar y habían reservado el sitio con anticipación. Pudieron patinar con total libertad, aún si no eran expertos en ello.

A Víctor parecía que se le daba natural, ante los ojos de Otabek este se veía hermoso sobre el hielo, como si bailara. Seguramente el platinado mezclaba su técnica en el ballet con su habilidad en el patinaje. Realmente parecía un ángel ahí. El moreno observaba embelesado desde fuera de la pista ya que a él le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie en el hielo.

Nikolai se había quedado con los señores Katsuki en las aguas termales, aduciendo que estaba muy viejo para aquellas cosas. Así que los menores fueron al lugar.

Yuri también lo hacía bien, aunque debía ayudar a Yuuri a patinar ya que este al parecer había perdido la práctica— _no vengo desde que tenía doce —_explicó mientras se deslizaba con cuidado por el miedo a caer de manera repentina.

—_Sostendré tu mano, no te dejaré caer —_le dijo el rubio mientras le extendía la suya para que el japonés lo usara de apoyo. Sabía que Yuuri era bueno en muchas cosas, pero a veces necesitaba que alguien lo incentivara y le demostrara que no estaba solo.

Yuuri alegremente tomó la mano de su esposo, ahora deslizándose con más seguridad al sentirse a salvo con su amado. Su sonrisa era preciosa y hacía que todo valiera la pena para Yuri. Patinaron varios minutos tomados de las manos hasta que el azabache se decidió a ir solo, asombrándolos luego de hacer un pequeño salto sin caer, no era la gran cosa, pero para los demás era bastante.

—_Yo también quiero —_dijo Víctor imitándolo y lográndolo al instante— _¿Viste eso, Beka? —_habló emocionado mientras patinaba a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su novio y lo besaba para luego obligarlo a entrar a la pista diciéndole que él le enseñaría.

Otabek accedió, deslizándose torpemente, pero logrando mantener el equilibrio. A él de verdad no se le daba fácil, pero a Víctor no le importaba, solo quería que estuvieran juntos aún si tenían que "caminar" por el hielo.

Volvieron a casa felices después de aquel tiempo compartido, directo a meterse a las aguas termales. Después de todo no podrían disfrutar de ellas cuando volvieran a su país, así que debían aprovechar ahora. Solo les quedaban dos días y el último realmente seria para alistarse para el viaje.

El cuarto día lo disfrutaron paseando en familia, comprando artículos de recuerdo para sus amigos. Yuri aprovechó de comprar algo para Jean; podía ser un idiota, pero era su amigo, aún si no lo admitía en voz alta.

Yuuri llevaría algo para algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y Víctor compraría algo para Chris y Minako, además de algunas cosas para sus suegros que aún no conocía, logrando que Otabek se enterneciera por ello.

Fue un día de compras por completo, bastante relajado mientras conversaban y aprovechaban su último tiempo con los señores Katsuki, ya que todos se devolverían menos ellos. Había sido una semana corta, pero la habían aprovechado al máximo, ya podrían volver en otra ocasión, sobre todo ahora que Nikolai se iría a vivir con ellos podrían utilizar sus vacaciones para ir a Japón en vez de Rusia.

࿂Continuará࿂


	38. 37

La luna de miel terminó, aún si no habían logrado tener sexo tranquilamente ya que había mucha gente alrededor, la habían pasado bien y no cambiarían ese viaje por nada. El pasar tiempo con todos sus seres queridos había sido algo que les dejaba por completo felices, después de todo la distancia entre todos lograba que fueran incapaces de verse seguido, además de que era casi imposible lograr que estuvieran todos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

Se despidieron de los padres de Yuuri, los señores Katsuki cada vez más convencidos de que su hijo había encontrado una excelente persona para compartir su vida y sintiéndose por completo tranquilos al tener a Yuuri en buenas manos. Por otro lado, Nikolai se sentía de la misma manera, estaba feliz de que su nieto estuviera con una persona como el japonés, alguien que le brindara apoyo y amor y que se preocupara realmente por todo lo que tenía que ver con su Yuratchka y Vitya.

Víctor se despidió de sus abuelos asiáticos abrazándolos fuertemente y besando sus mejillas varias veces antes de que tuvieran que irse al aeropuerto, Hiroko le prometió que iría a visitarlos en sus cumpleaños y que podrían estar en contacto por video llamadas cada vez que quisieran. Otabek se despidió de manera educada, estrechando la mano de Toshiya y dando un beso en la mejilla a la madre de Yuuri, prometiéndoles que cuidaría bien de Víctor, ya que estos habían externalizado lo mucho que se preocupaban por su nieto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se despidieron de Nikolai ya que este debía volver a Rusia y ellos a Estados Unidos, Víctor se abrazó a su bisabuelo, exigiéndole que apenas tuvieran todo listo este se fuera a vivir cerca de ellos a lo que este le prometió que así sería— _cumpliré con mi palabra, además Yuuri necesitara un lugar donde huir cuando este muchacho ande de malas pulgas —_bromeó.

— _¡¿Ah?! ¿Y qué hay de mí? —_preguntó el rubio, algo celoso de no tener la atención de su abuelo, ya había tenido que compartirla con Víctor y ahora con Yuuri. Era su abuelo.

Yuuri y Vitya rieron por los celos de Yuri y Nikolai se acercó a abrazarlo. Los últimos minutos antes de separarse, Yuri estuvo todo el tiempo abrazado del abuelo como cuando era pequeño, de verdad iba a extrañarlo, aunque sabía que sería poco tiempo, no entendía porque el hecho de saber que pronto vivirían cerca lo ponía más ansioso que cuando Nikolai le daba negativas para irse con él. No sabía por qué las personas se ponían mas ansiosas al saber que las cosas estaban más cerca, debería ser lo contrario, deberían sentirse más tranquilas, pero no era así.

La despedida llegó junto a la promesa de que pronto estarían juntos nuevamente y más cerca que antes.

El viaje fue tranquilo, todos se fueron durmiendo la mayor parte del vuelo por lo que no se les hizo tan largo. Víctor había tenido una muy buena experiencia al viajar con su novio y poder pasar tiempo con él, sabía que al llegar a casa volverían a verse poco, pero no le importaba porque su relación iba bien y sabía que ambos podían lidiar con aquella pequeña distancia, reemplazándola con llamadas y mensajes para no sentir tanto la ausencia del otro.

Los días después del viaje transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque tuvieron que re-acostumbrarse al horario nuevamente y volver a sus labores habituales como el trabajo y los estudios. Era como si el hechizo se hubiera roto, teniendo que volver a la realidad, pero nadie se arrepentía de ello, se tenían los unos a los otros y eso hacía más llevadera la rutina diaria de la semana.

Otabek se decidió a dejar los domingos exclusivamente para pasarlos con Víctor, acomodó sus horarios para poder trabajar, estudiar y hacer sus deberes con el único objetivo de dedicarle tiempo a su pareja, tiempo donde ambos podían conversar de su semana frente a frente, salir un rato e incluso dormir juntos. Yuri, gracias a una petición de su esposo, había dejado que Otabek se quedara a dormir todos los sábados, llegando a su casa después del trabajo para poder aprovechar el tiempo con Vitya.

Mientras tanto, los Yuris trabajaban y veían departamentos que quedaran cerca de su casa para que el abuelo pudiera vivir ahí. Ya habían visto varias opciones y tenían un par en mente que visitarían pronto para definitivamente comprar, querían apresurarse para que el abuelo pudiera estar tranquilo pronto y así saberlo cerca y bajo su cuidado. No iban a mentirse a sí mismos, Nikolai iba envejeciendo, por lo que tal vez pronto comenzaría a requerir de más ayuda para hacer sus cosas, además de los achaques que venían con la edad, también estaba el hecho de que si estaba solo no había nadie que pudiera auxiliarlo en caso de alguna emergencia, así que tenerlo cerca era tranquilidad para todos.

—_Creo que este lugar es excelente para el abuelo —_dijo Yuuri mientras recorrían el tercer lugar que habían visto por internet. Era un departamento pequeño, con una sola habitación pero se veía muy acogedor, además de que estaba en el primer piso y tenía una linda terraza— _creo que le gustara porque podrá plantar lo que quiera, en Rusia tiene muchas flores y plantas._

Yuri examinó una última vez el lugar con la mirada, su esposo tenía razón, puesto que el lugar tenía una buena ubicación, estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, tenía un supermercado cerca además de locomoción justo en las afueras del edificio— _además no tendrá que subir y bajar aún si es en ascensor —_respondió a su pareja— _es perfecto para él, ¿Donde firmamos? —_preguntó a la corredora de propiedades quien se puso muy feliz de haber logrado aquella venta. El papeleo no requirió de mucho y en poco tiempo ya tenían el departamento a nombre de ambos, un par de semanas atrás habían puesto la casa a nombre de los dos también, ya que Yuri quería que el nombre de su esposo estuviera incluido en todo, aún si sabía que al estar casados legalmente compartían ya todo.

Yuuri estaba muy feliz de que por fin pudieran decirle al abuelo que se fuera a vivir con ellos, el gasto mensual aumentaría, pero aquello no era de importancia ya que el dinero era algo que iba y venía, mientras lo emplearan en hacer felices a quienes querían, entonces estaba todo perfecto. Víctor se enteró inmediatamente ya que su padre japonés lo llamó para contarle que ya tenían el lugar y solo faltaba amueblarlo correctamente.

—_No quiero que lo hagamos aún, quiero que el abuelo escoja lo que quiere en su departamento —_explicó el azabache al platinado mientras iba en el automóvil junto a su marido hacia el supermercado a hacer las compras de la semana— _creo que eso es lo correcto ya que él vivirá ahí y debe gustarle a él, no a nosotros._

Víctor concordó con ello al igual que el rubio, como siempre Yuuri lograba que su pareja sonriera más de lo normal y es que era algo inevitable, ya que Yuri veía como su esposo se preocupaba mucho por la comodidad de Nikolai y eso para él era algo invaluable. Tomó la mano de Yuuri en el camino, sin quitar la vista de en frente, sintiendo como ese pequeño gesto aún tenía el mismo efecto el Yuuri que la primera vez. Estaba sonrojado.

La llegada de Nikolai trajo consigo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida donde los adultos bebieron hasta la madrugada y al día siguiente tuvieron que ir con resaca a comprar todo lo necesario para el mayor. El abuelo, aún con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se sentía feliz de por fin estar ahí con su familia y saber que no tendrían que separarse nuevamente, Yuratchka era su pequeño al que cuido con todo el amor del mundo, aún si cometió errores, los afrontó lo mejor que pudo y salió adelante con un hijo a cuestas, todavía siendo tan joven.

El ruso mayor le pidió su opinión a Yuuri en todo para poder comprar lo que necesitaría en el departamento, así que tal vez hubiese sido lo mismo si lo compraban ellos mismos, aún así Nikolai estaba agradecido de que quisieran esperarlo y tomaran en cuenta sus gustos para poder llenar el que iba a ser su nuevo hogar. También visitaron el departamento vacío, ambos Yuris mostrándole con emoción todo lo que tenía y hablándole sobre todo lo que podría plantar en el jardín y donde podría poner el columpio para terraza que habían comprado.

En menos de una semana ya tenían el lugar listo, el abuelo se había quedado esos días con ellos alegrándolos con su presencia, aunque sabían que este necesitaba su espacio también.

La primera noche que Nikolai pasó en su departamento, Víctor se quedó a dormir, aquello ya estaba previsto por lo que habían comprado un sofá-cama para que el bisnieto pudiera acompañarlo cuando quisiera, después de todo para el mayor no era un problema, más bien era un agrado tener a aquel chiquillo hiperactivo en su hogar ya que le alegraba verlo lleno de energía y ganas de hacer cosas.

Los siguientes días ya se fueron acostumbrando. No había día en que Nikolai estuviera solo, ya que después de la escuela Víctor pasaba aunque fueran solo unos minutos y los Yuris hacían lo mismo. El platinado le enseñó al abuelo como llegar a su escuela por si quería ir a verlo en los días que le tocaba taller de ballet.

En el siguiente recital de ballet de Víctor, este tuvo cuatro personas más asistiendo para poder verlo. Sus abuelos de Japón vinieron exclusivamente para aquel evento, Otabek pidió permiso y estuvo en primera fila grabando, mientras Nikolai se emocionaba de poder ver por fin en vivo y en directo a su bisnieto haciendo aquello que le gustaba. Ya no era una grabación, podía verlo por él mismo y eso lo hacía realmente muy feliz.

Víctor estaba demasiado alegre de que su familia fuera más grande, de tener a todos sus seres queridos ahí viéndolo en el escenario y animándolo desde el público, aún si le daba un poco de vergüenza que su novio estuviera presente. Otabek le dio un beso de buena suerte antes de que subiera al escenario, un beso en el que no fue nada discreto para demostrarle a todos los presentes que ese era su novio y es que el moreno había visto como algunas chicas observaban demasiado a su pareja y sentía la necesidad de dejar en claro las cosas. El chico se sintió algo tonto por tener esos pensamientos, pero era parte de la estupidez del enamoramiento, al menos eso le había dicho Yuri cuando se fue a sentar junto a ellos.

—_Es normal que quieras demostrar que aquel puesto que ellas quieren ya está ocupado —_susurró cuando comenzó el recital— _no tienes que sentirte mal por ello._

Otabek solo asintió con la cabeza, no era de muchas palabras, pero realmente se sentía más tranquilo con las que el rubio le había dicho.

Ese había sido un gran día, con toda la familia reunida y habiendo recibido un beso que demostraba al mundo que eran una pareja. Víctor sentía que todo lo pasado había valido la pena si ahora podía ser tan feliz.

࿂Continuará࿂


	39. 38 (Final)

Los meses transcurrieron con normalidad luego de adaptarse a la rutina donde incluían al abuelo Nikolai en todo lo que hacían a diario, después de todo la idea no era que se quedara solo, sino que pudieran compartir con él tanto como les fuera posible y así lo hicieron, incluso Otabek iba en sus momentos libres a compartir un poco con él y el mayor había aprendido a llegar por su cuenta al café donde el moreno trabajaba, lo cual los había vuelto cercanos.

Nikolai le había tomado bastante aprecio al novio de su bisnieto, era un chico educado y algo serio, pero cuando hablaba siempre era de cosas importantes como los planes que tenía para el futuro, el como veía la relación con Víctor y que pretendía con él si es que llegaban a durar lo suficiente. Todas esas cosas el abuelo las apreciaba, ya que rara vez veía que Yuratchka dedicara tiempo a ese tipo de cosas con el muchacho.

Por otro lado, los Yuris estaban comenzando una nueva etapa en sus vidas donde planeaban tener otro hijo, adoptar una niña japonesa o eso era lo que habían creído inocentemente. La verdad era que las adopciones tardaban, además de que no era como ir de compras y de eso se dieron cuenta en el momento en que visitaron un orfanato. Había tantos niños y niñas que les daban ganas de llevárselos a todos.

Yuuri veía a todos esos niños esperando por una familia que ni siquiera podía pensar claramente, los ojos se le aguaban del solo pensar que ninguno de ellos tenía el amor que deberían tener, si bien los docentes del lugar los cuidaban todo lo posible, habían demasiados niños a los cuales prestarles atención. Yuri simplemente observaba con su rostro serio, pensaba en que ese hubiese el destino de su hijo si por su inmadurez no hubiese querido criarlo o si el abuelo no lo hubiera apoyado con todo; también quería llevarse a todos los niños, pero había que ser realistas y ya dándole hogar a un niño estaban haciendo algo por ellos.

Adoptar en Japón hubiese sido complicado ya que había que estar viajando constantemente por el papeleo, siendo demasiada carga porque ambos trabajaban y Víctor estaba en la escuela, además le habían pedido al abuelo vivir ahí para estar cerca, de nada serviría si estaban de idas y vueltas al país del azabache, por ello habían hablado y fueron a aquel orfanato, pero se retiraron antes de decidir algo concreto puesto que Yuuri comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Una vez en casa conversaron sobre la situación, habían hablado con muchos niños y todos tenían su historia que contar, al menos aquellos que podían hablar.

—_No quiero adoptar niños muy pequeños ya que ellos tienen más posibilidades de ser adoptados _—explicó Yuuri a su esposo mientras estaban acomodándose para dormir, habían sentido aquel día bastante largo por toda la carga emocional que sentían sobre ellos.

— _¿Niños? ¿En plural? —_preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja ante las palabras del azabache. Yuuri se sonrojo un poco al haber sido descubierto— _tsk, apostaría a que ya escogiste y sin siquiera consultarme —_su tono era de reprimenda, pero la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que no estaba molesto en realidad, el japonés era al que más le había afectado ver a tantos niños sin familia por lo que si este tomaba la iniciativa de elegir, lo dejaría aún si era más de uno.

—_Es que… —_no sabía cómo decirle que en realidad quería llevar a dos niños con él, unos gemelos con los que había hablado antes de irse— _hay un par de niños, tienen siete años y son hermanos. Allá me dijeron que lo más probable es que los separen —_explicó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Yuri lo entendió, él tampoco querría separar a una familia y menos si ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro, así que no podría rehusarse— _pensé que querías una niña —_respondió algo intrigado.

—_Son gemelos, un niño y una niña —_respondió con alegría al ver que el rubio no se estaba negando, más bien parecía querer saber más de los niños.

Hablaron por varios minutos más, donde Yuuri le contó a su pareja sobre cómo mientras este hablaba con la persona a cargo antes de que se retiraran del lugar, la pequeña Sala se le acerco a preguntarle quien de los dos era la mamá, refiriéndose a los Yuris a lo que su hermano Michele la regañó por hablar con extraños. En ese momento una de las chicas que se dedicaba a asear el lugar le comentó que eran hermanos y que por su edad terminarían siendo separados, ya que las oportunidades de ser adoptados eran pocas y menos aún las de permanecer juntos, porque era mucho gasto tener dos niños.

Se fueron a dormir con aquella meta en mente, lograr realizar todo lo necesario para adoptar a aquellos gemelos que habían logrado captar la atención de Yuuri.

El proceso de adopción fue largo, tardó un par de años hasta que aquellos pequeños llegaron a la edad de nueve, supusieron que en parte así era el proceso y por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que eran una pareja homosexual, lo que si bien era legalmente permitido, causaba cierto rechazo en las personas que realizaban la tramitación, porque eso era al fin y al cabo. La adopción era un trámite, se debían llenar papeles y se hacían ciertos tipos de análisis para que estuvieran seguros de que la nueva familia del niño fuera adecuada para este.

El día en que Michele y Sala fueron adoptados, fue el día en que aquellos hermanos por fin se sintieron tranquilos sabiendo que nadie los separaría y que irían juntos a un nuevo hogar. En los últimos dos años, aquella pareja constituida por dos hombres, los habían visitado varias veces para conversar con ellos, escucharlos y jugar, por lo que con el tiempo les habían tomado un cariño muy especial aún si el varón no quería admitirlo.

—_Michele, sala. Estos son sus nuevos padres —_había dicho el encargado del recinto cuando llegaron a su oficina tras ser llamados por él. Sala sonrió ampliamente para luego tirarse a los brazos de Yuuri y Michele simplemente agachó la cabeza murmurándoles un pequeño _"gracias"._

Víctor no había ido ni una sola vez a conocer a sus nuevos hermanos, pero tenía una buena razón para ello puesto que no quería encariñarse demasiado si las cosas no resultaban como querían. Aquel día en que sus padres salieron por fin a buscar a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, el platinado se encontraba muy nervioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro y haciendo varias cosas para distraerse. Otabek estaba ahí, pero no lograba que se sentara a esperar, así que decidió dejarlo hacer varias galletas, una tartaleta, jugo de frutas y chocolate caliente mientras los Yuris volvían a casa.

El abuelo Nikolai permaneció junto a Otabek, observando que Víctor seguía igual de hiperactivo a sus casi dieciocho años que cuando tenía quince, sonrió porque se notaba como el tiempo había hecho un buen trabajo haciéndolo más alto y lindo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entró corriendo una entusiasmada señorita quien solamente se detuvo al ver que había más personas en la sala— _hola, mi nombre es Sala y este es mi hermano Michele —_les dijo sin avergonzarse por hablar con extraños— _mucho gusto._

Detrás de los pequeños entraron los padres, al parecer no les sería difícil adaptarse a su nuevo hogar ya que la menor se desenvolvía bien y obligaba a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

—_Hola, soy su hermano mayor, Víctor, pero…_

— _¡Ah! Tu eres Vitya, eres muy hermoso —_la chica lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, por alguna razón casi siempre las niñas adoraban hacer aquello— _¿Puedo peinarte? —_preguntó con emoción.

Víctor la alzó en brazos, no era tan pequeña, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente— _¡Claro! Pero en un rato más, ya que ahora debes conocer a los demás —_le explicó para luego extenderle una mano a Michele a modo de saludo— _bienvenido —_le sonrió y el menor imitó el gesto, algo tímido, para luego estrechar su mano.

Presentaron a la familia, explicándoles que en una semana más conocerían en persona a sus abuelos japoneses. Hiroko y Toshiya pensaban que verlos por una video llamada sería muy informal, así que viajarían para conocer a sus nuevos nietos esperando poder verlos cada verano en el onsen.

Aquella tarde pasó muy rápido, los menores conocieron su habitación dándose cuenta de que solo tenía un camarote para ambos y el resto del lugar estaba vacío. Yuri les explicó que al día siguiente comprarían lo demás, pero querían que ellos escogieran lo que necesitarían, incluyendo ropa de vestir y de cama, además de juguetes y los implementos que utilizarían al comenzar la escuela ese año.

Michele y Sala comieron todo lo que preparó Víctor, halagándolo por sus dotes culinarios y pidiéndole que algún día les enseñara a cocinar también, a lo que el platinado accedió gustoso. El día terminó con Víctor dormido en el sofá junto a sus hermanos mientras veían una película y conversaban, los adultos tomaron varias fotografías, sobretodo Otabek, quien puso una como fondo de pantalla para su celular. Yuuri tomó a Sala y Yuri a Michele para llevarlo a su habitación, mientras Otabek se llevaba a Víctor a la que correspondía para que pudieran dormir ya que había sido un largo día.

Nikolai prefirió irse a su departamento ya que había demasiadas personas y quería un poco de tranquilidad después de un día ajetreado, así que Yuri lo llevó en el auto— _me alegro de que por fin lograran tener a esos pequeños —_le comentó el mayor en el trayecto.

—_Nuestra familia es más grande ahora._

—_Y lo seguirá siendo, en el futuro Vitya también tendrá sus propios hijos —_Nikolai rio al ver la mala cara que puso el rubio, al parecer su Yuratchka aún veía al platinado como un niño pequeño a pesar de que ese año iniciaría la universidad. No podía culparlo, después de todo lo mismo le pasaba a él, Yuri podía tener un esposo e hijos, pero aún así, siempre lo vería como su pequeño Yuratchka.

Yuri volvió a casa encontrándose con su esposo esperándolo en la sala. Al igual que un niño pequeño que demanda atención, Yuri se acostó en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del azabache para que este lo mimara un poco, después de todo ese día la atención había girado completamente en torno a los nuevos integrantes.

— _¿Eres feliz? —_preguntó repentinamente Yuuri mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su esposo.

— _¿Estás loco? Tendré que soportar niños por lo menos once años mas —_bromeó para luego ponerse serio—_siempre que los tenga a ustedes, lo seré —_respondió con tranquilidad mientras estiraba su brazo hacia arriba para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo— _es increíble que aún sigas siendo un lindo cerdito —_lo fastidió. Lejos de enojarse, el japonés sonrió ya que así era como Yuri demostraba su cariño.

—_Yo también lo soy —_agachó su cabeza para besar suavemente los labios del rubio.

—_Eso ya lo sé, estás conmigo y no hay nada mejor —_Yuri se levantó del sofá y sorprendió a Yuuri tomándolo en brazos al estilo princesa— _y lo mejor para el mejor, es un buen katsudon ¿No crees? —_dijo entre besos mientras se trasladaban a la habitación.

No podían pedir más, tenían una hermosa familia. Un hijo excelente y maduro para las cosas importantes, un abuelo apoyador que siempre estaba ahí con sus consejos y amor, un yerno que amaba por completo a su hijo, unos padres que por fin aceptaban las cosas como eran y ahora dos pequeños niños que les darían más de algún dolor de cabeza, así como también muchas alegrías.

࿂FIN࿂


	40. Epílogo

El inicio de Víctor en la universidad fue bastante complicado y no por las materias las cuales no se le hacían para nada difíciles, sino por su relación con su familia y Otabek. Al parecer los demás veían todo con normalidad, pero a él le hacía falta el contacto con aquellas personas que amaba tanto, aunque entendía que todos tenían algo que hacer como el trabajo en el caso de sus padres, la escuela que mantenía a sus hermanos ocupados y el ultimo año de universidad para Otabek lo cual hacía casi imposible su comunicación.

Chris había ido a la misma universidad que su novia, así que tampoco podían verse tanto como antes, aunque se enviaban mensajes constantes sobre tonterías, fotos de estupideces que pasaban en el campus y esas cosas. En esos casos agradecía la tecnología, ya que parecía que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí, pero había veces que la odiaba porque al saber que la tenía en sus manos, pero no podía utilizarla seguido para saber de su novio, lo frustraba. No quería ser una molestia.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y lento, habían días que se le pasaban volando y otros en que pensaba demasiado sobre su relación con el moreno, hizo nuevas amistades que le decían que si su novio no tenía tiempo para él entonces esa ya no era una relación y que sería mejor terminarla. Por supuesto el simplemente sonreía amablemente y les decía que podían guardarse sus opiniones para ellos.

— _¿Otra vez esperando su llamada? —_una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras observaba su celular en el receso. Levantó la mirada notando que el chico se sentaba a su lado.

Emil era un chico amable que siempre conversaba con él y lo animaba cuando se sentía triste, con los meses se dio cuenta de que era la persona con la que pasaba más tiempo, puesto que tenían varias clases juntos, hasta acordaban para almorzar y salían a veces, cuando ninguno tenía algo más que hacer. Hasta sus padres lo conocían y Emil no se había hecho problema porque Víctor tuviera dos papás, y como iba a hacerlo si aceptaba al platinado como su amigo y este era gay.

—_No… yo solo —_pensó un momento antes de responder ya que no quería darle la razón, últimamente solo intercambiaban una llamada de unos cuantos minutos con su novio— _veía las redes sociales._

— _¿Con la pantalla en negro? —_Volvió a hablar sonriendo al saber lo que sucedía— _sabes, Leo hará una fiesta ¿No quieres ir? Es viernes después de todo —_cambio el tema rápidamente. Al platinado le agradaba que Emil supiera cuando se sentía incómodo o no quería hablar de algo, el chico era alegre y lo dejaba ser sin presionarlo para nada.

—_Creo que iré, será mejor si me distraigo —_respondió guardando su teléfono. Otabek también trabajaba más para poder pagar todo lo que conllevaba el titulo, así que solo una vez al mes se iba a quedar a su casa. Y ese no era el día.

—_Vitya —_la voz ronca de alguien a quien ansiaba ver desde hace mucho lo despertaba, pero ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada y al parecer estaba en un auto— _por fin despiertas —_la voz se escuchaba molesta, aunque era un leve cambio en su tono, después de tanto tiempo él podía percibirlo.

Víctor se sentó de golpe, sintiendo como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle enormemente mientras imágenes le venían a la cabeza. Había ido a una fiesta y bebió de más, se quitó parte de su ropa y llamó a Otabek estando borracho y quejándose por la falta de tiempo, además de llorar, luego de eso…

— _¿Co- como está tu labio? —_le preguntó al moreno algo avergonzado.

—_Bien. Será más alto, pero no más fuerte —_respondió secamente.

El platinado pudo recordar claramente que al estar llorando, Emil lo consoló, pero este también había bebido de más, así que en medio del abrazo que le dio en el jardín delantero de la casa donde estaban, lo besó. Al principio Víctor rechazó aquel contacto, empujando con pocas fuerzas al chico, pero dentro de su mente nublada se sentía bien y querido por lo que poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que sintió manos escurridizas bajo su camiseta, entonces lo empujó.

Emil lo tomó de la cintura para volver a acercarlo por la fuerza y besarlo, entonces lo único que sintió fue como alguien lo apartaba desde el hombro y lanzaba un golpe a la cara de su amigo, cuando pudo ver bien la situación, se dio cuenta de que Otabek era quien le había pegado a su amigo, recibiendo un golpe de vuelta al distraerse porque Víctor gritó su nombre, aumentando su enojo.

La pelea terminó con Otabek solo con el labio roto y Emil con el rostro bastante mal.

El moreno tomó a Víctor en brazos y lo llevó al auto que pertenecía a Yuri, porque después de darse cuenta de todo lo que su novio se estaba guardando, no dudo en ir por él y al saberlo borracho no iría en la motocicleta porque sería peligroso.

Y ahí estaban, al parecer se había quedado dormido en el trayecto a casa— _¿Por qué tardamos tanto en llegar? —_Preguntó volviendo a recostarse en el asiento trasero— _la casa no esta tan lejos en auto._

—_Pero la playa sí —_respondió al instante mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor, estaba con el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos y se notaba en su pálido rostro que le dolía todo. Aún así para él se veía hermoso.

— _¿Por qué? —_preguntó intrigado, necesitaba saber la razón ya que antes no tenía tiempo. Eso significaba que tal vez si lo tenía y no lo empleó con él.

—_Porque tienes razón —_le dijo para luego suspirar y proceder a explicar— _estaba reuniendo dinero para las vacaciones, pero creo que ahora servirá más. Mañana llamaré al trabajo e inventare una excusa, necesitamos tiempo juntos y yo no he hecho el esfuerzo suficiente para que eso pase._

Para el moreno, recibir aquella llamada había sido doloroso, el que tuvieran que llegar a ese punto para que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía porque Víctor no quería molestarlo lo hacía sentir como un mal novio. Era un mal novio.

El ver como otro besaba a Víctor y como este se dejaba, había hecho que el miedo a perderlo creciera dentro de él, no se enojó cuando los vio, incluso pensó que tal vez estaría mejor con alguien más que con él, pero al ver que su novio se resistió luego y el otro intentó obligarlo, el enojo creció. No estaba molesto con Víctor, estaba molesto con él mismo por descuidarlo tanto.

Mientras el menor dormía, llamó a sus padres y les avisó que lo raptaría y se lo llevaría a la playa, la única respuesta que recibió de Yuri fue un, _"sabía que eras un delincuente, robándote a mi hijo y mi auto… más te vale cuidarlos" _para luego cortar la llamada.

Siempre había pensado que en algún punto de su relación se separarían, que Víctor encontraría a alguien más al no tener muchas experiencias, pero ahora que lo había visto tan real y cercano, se negaba a aceptar que aquello sucediera. Haría todo en sus manos para que está relación perdurara en el tiempo siempre y cuando su lindo platinado quisiera, no volvería a descuidar su relación.

—_Lo siento —_Víctor habló con voz suave y sin mirar al moreno— _no solo por el beso, sino también por no decirte todo lo que pensaba y como me sentía… ¡Pero sabía que sí te lo decía…! —_alzó un poco su voz al comenzar a llorar de nuevo— _sabía que si te lo decía dejarías todo y vendrías a verme, no quería interrumpir las cosas importantes —_se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el dolor de cabeza era horrible y la sensación en su pecho era peor. Pudo sentir como una mano acariciaba su cabeza como cuando era más pequeño y eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

—_Yo también lo siento —_respondió con voz calmada— _yo debí haberme dado cuenta y haber hecho tiempo para ti, porque tú eres más importante que todas esas cosas._

Ese había sido su primer problema grande y es que después de estar casi tres años juntos era imposible que todo siguiera siendo color de rosas, porque las personas cambian así como la vida, pero lo importante era aprender a lidiar con los problemas que se presentaban.

El fin de semana en la playa había sido bastante relajante, recibieron llamadas de los Yuris para saber como estaban. Ellos sabían que la relación de su hijo pasaba por problemas, pero era algo que ellos debían resolver por sí solos, era parte de la experiencia de vida y la experiencia es intransferible, por ello era mejor que los chicos pasaran por esto y lo resolvieran solos.

En casa, Yuuri se esmeraba por cuidar bien de sus hijos menores, no era muy complicado ya que los gemelos eran bastante obedientes aun si Sala era un poco inquieta a veces. Los días de escuela, Yuri los llevaba en la mañana y el azabache los recogía en la tarde; en caso de no poder, el abuelo Nikolai no se hacía problema en ser él quien se encargara de ello y de darles de comer en su departamento hasta que sus padres fueran por ellos.

Michele y Sala se sentían realmente acogidos en aquella casa, la calidez del hogar era algo que los hacía sentir a gusto, por lo que no se avergonzaban en decir en la escuela que ellos tenían dos papás, al contrario, les daba orgullo decir que los señores Katsuki y Plisetsky eran sus padres, porque los cuidaban bien y siempre estaban atentos de ellos a pesar de que trabajaban, incluso su hermano mayor los ayudaba de vez en cuando con los deberes de la escuela y era muy amable.

En pocas palabras, su familia no era muy diferente a la de otros chicos.

Cuando Víctor iba en tercer año de universidad una inquietud surgió en él, el querer saber sobre su madre y lo que hacía en esos momentos era una pregunta que venía a su cabeza seguido, junto con aquellas que solo ella podía responderle ¿Por qué los había dejado? ¿Había pensado en ellos? ¿Los había extrañado? No importaba la respuesta, sino que está saliera de la boca de aquella mujer.

Hablando con sus padres, estos le dijeron que era normal el querer buscarla, a la mayoría de las personas que no conocieron a sus padres o simplemente fueron abandonados les venía aquella ansiedad y era algo normal ya que buscaban sus raíces de alguna manera. Ellos sabían que Víctor era lo suficientemente maduro como para encontrarse con ella y no decepcionarse de nada, ya que no esperaba nada de esa mujer, así que todos pusieron de su parte para dar con su paradero, descubriendo que vivía en el mismo país, aunque no en el mismo estado.

Otabek acompañó a Víctor, Yuri no lo haría porque no tenía interés alguno en volver a verla o saber de ella.

Fueron a la dirección indicada. El platinado estaba algo nervioso, por lo que permaneció con sus dedos entrelazados a los de su novio para que este le brindara valor. El departamento estaba en un lugar normal, tocaron el timbre y la voz de un chico contestó a lo que ellos le contaron que necesitaban ver a Mila Babicheva y el chico los dejó pasar.

— _¡Mamá! Te buscan —_gritó para luego ir hasta el sofá donde había dejado el control del videojuego.

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja salió desde la cocina, se veía más joven de la edad que realmente tenía. Los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los de Víctor y en ese momento ella lo supo, era lógico, porque ese era su hijo aún si no lo había criado— _Vitya —_murmuró mientras se acercaba cautelosamente como si el chico fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento— _eres tú, estás… estás tan grande —_le dijo sorprendida.

Víctor podía escuchar la voz de su padre en su mente diciendo _"la gente crece, idiota", _pero él no era como ese rubio gruñón— _ha pasado tiempo… mmm… esto… Mila —_antes de ir lo había decidido, no la llamaría "mamá" porque no se lo merecía, aún si no le guardaba rencor, ese título se lo merecía más Yuuri.

La mujer se detuvo al escuchar su nombre en vez de un "mamá" de sus labios, dio un suspiro y los invitó a pasar a la cocina para que se sentaran en el comedor y así pudieran conversar— _¿Tu amigo? —_preguntó apuntando al moreno.

—_Mi novio —_la mujer puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada, no tenía derecho a ello— _llevamos más de cinco años juntos_ —aclaró al ver su rostro. Ella solo sonrió.

Hablaron por un rato, donde Víctor le preguntó sus razones para irse y ella le contó su historia excusándose en que era demasiado joven para criar un niño y que la relación con Yuri ya no daba para más. El platinado escuchó todo con atención antes de darle su punto de vista. Al parecer ella se enamoró de un hombre mayor que la trajo a estados unidos, pero era casado y jamás dejó a su esposa, por lo que ella quedó sola con el niño que vieron al entrar a casa. La visita no duró mucho, Víctor le contó de su vida desde que ella se fue, recalcándole lo feliz que era a pesar de que ella no estuviera y que todo había sido gracias a su padre y su abuelo quienes le dieron mucho más que cosas materiales, recordándole que Yuri tenía su misma edad y aún así se había hecho cargo de un menor. Le contó sobre Yuuri quien era su nuevo padre, enfatizando el hecho que sin ser nada de ellos lo había cuidado como si fuera su hijo, logrando ganarse el corazón de su padre.

—_Con razón estás como estás —_fue lo que ella dijo al final— _esto no es normal Víctor ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? —_le preguntó intentando tomarle la mano a lo que el chico se rehusó para luego levantarse.

—_Tienes razón, por ellos estoy como estoy. Feliz, estudiando y con gente que me ama —_respondió antes de irse— _tengo dos papás y creo que es mejor que solo haberme quedado con una madre como tú, así que gracias por irte —_sin más tomó la mano de su novio y se fue del lugar.

La visita le había demostrado que no podía estar con mejores personas, que lo mejor que podría haberle sucedido era que aquella mujer saliera de sus vidas y haber conocido a Yuuri, ya que junto a él las cosas se volvieron aún mejores. Ahora siempre su sonrisa era genuina.

**Daiki****Aki**

**11-04-2020**

_Está historia inició un 23 de enero del 2018 y finalizó el 06 de octubre del mismo año (2018)._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron hasta el final, a aquellos que vinieron a releer y a quienes estan leyendo por primera vez. El volver a leer mi historia para poder editar algunos errores, me hizo recordar muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor que le tengo y lo mucho que me gusta; espero prontamente hacerle un corta continuación enfocada más en Vitya y Beka, con el Yuyu como pareja secundaria y ya con más edad 3_

_Nuevamente muchas gracias, no olviden que los amo y que si quieren pueden unirse al grupo "Daiki no sekai" en Facebook._


	41. Especial de navidad

—_Te regalaré mi virginidad —_fue lo que un Yuri algo bebido, pero aún muy avergonzado le ofrecía a Yuuri en noche buena— _así que tómame antes de que me arrepienta._

Si el japonés no hubiera bebido también, tal vez se habría negado, pero el alcohol lo desinhibía. Además de que ver a su esposo recostado en la cama, con solo una camisa que estaba abierta y unos bóxers de animal print ajustados, no ayudaba mucho a su poco juicio.

—_Haré que no te arrepientas, lyubov' —_la palabra "amor" en ruso se deslizo suavemente de los labios de Yuuri, haciendo estremecer al ruso frente a él. El que se dijeran frases o palabras en el idioma del otro, se había convertido en un fetiche a la hora del sexo. Ambos agradecían que Vitya hubiese querido pasar la noche buena con Otabek y los gemelos en casa del abuelo, nada les importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo ya que ellos querían un poco de tiempo de pareja esa noche.

Yuuri aflojó su corbata, habían salido a cenar por lo que ambos hacía una hora, habían estado bien vestidos por la ocasión. Se quitó la camisa lentamente para luego dejar caer sus pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior. El sonrojo de Yuri lo incitaba a ir por él como un cazador que acechaba a su presa, quería devorarlo por completo, aún si nunca había ocupado el papel de "activo" en esta relación.

Subió a la cama, gateando hasta quedar sobre su esposo. Se acercó a besarlo, pero en vez de hacerlo, le mordió el labio logrando que este maldijera en voz alta haciéndolo reír por su travesura— _Yuratchka, no seas exagerado —_lo molestó para luego atacar su cuello, mordiendo y besando para dejarle marcas que indicaran que le pertenecía. Marcas que demostraran que Yuri se había entregado por completo a él… marcas que los hicieran recordar esa noche, porque seguramente Yuuri olvidaría todo al despertar.

El rubio comenzó a soltar suaves gemidos, intentando contener su voz lo mejor que podía, ya que la sensación de que Yuuri tomara el control completo de la situación se le hacía extraña.

Yuuri buscó los labios de su amado para luego separarse de él e ir por el lubricante al cajón del velador. Era la primera vez de Yuri y si bien, el japonés había bebido, no significaba que sería un desconsiderado. Dejó la botellita a un lado para poder alcanzarla luego y procedió a quitar la ropa interior de su pareja, lo cual hizo de un solo jalón ya que no podía esperar más.

Una vez teniéndolo solo con la camisa, procedió a aplicar sobre su mano una buena cantidad de lubricante y poner un poco sobre la erección de su esposo y la propia, utilizando sus dos manos para masturbarlos a ambos y dejar que poco a poco, parte del líquido se deslizara hasta llegar a la entrada de su rubio. El japonés se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Yuri, mientras llevaba una mano hacia aquel lugar que debía dilatar, introduciendo lentamente un dedo y viendo como el ruso ponía rostro de incomodidad.

Yuuri calmó a su pareja con besos y mordidas mientras movía el primer digito, esperando el momento adecuado para meter un segundo y más tarde un tercero. Cuando ya tuvo tres dedos adentro, Yuri comenzó a quejarse porque le dolía un poco y Yuuri tuvo que pedirle que tuviera paciencia.

— _¿Paciencia? Mierda, hazme sentir bien ¡Ya! —_le exigió a yuuri con los ojos medio llorosos.

Eso en vez de hacer sentir mal al japonés, sacó su lado sádico— _ya verás cómo te sientes bien, Yuratchka —_de la nada, dejó de ser cuidadoso y comenzó a sacar y meter los dedos, moviéndolos en el interior del rubio que comenzaba poco a poco a cambiar sus quejidos de dolor, por gemidos de placer— _justo ahí —_le dijo Yuuri con su voz ronca y su esposo gimió mas fuerte que antes, había encontrado ese punto en él que lo hacía ver estrellas.

Sacó sus dedos logrando que su pareja se sintiera vacía y se quejara inconforme, pero aquello duró poco, puesto que Yuuri no esperó mucho para introducir su erección completa y de una sola estocada en la entrada de Yuri. Al rubio le salieron unas lágrimas por el dolor, el miembro de su pareja era más grueso que los tres dedos, pero aún así no dijo nada, solo quería que Yuuri volviera a hacerlo sentir bien como antes.

—_Apresúrate y muévete —_le exigió mientras rodeaba el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y con sus piernas la cadera de este, empujándolo con los pies para que comenzara a moverse como él quería.

Yuuri lo torturó un poco, comenzando a entrar y salir con lentitud, hasta que escuchó al rubio llamarlo "cerdo", entonces dejó de sonreír y se enderezó para tomar las piernas del rubio y levantarlas, Yuri lo miró entendiendo lo que haría, esa posición la habían hecho varias veces solo que al revés. Ya sabía lo que se venía.

El japonés le dio media sonrisa para luego comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza, logrando llegar a su próstata nuevamente, haciéndolo gemir fuerte su nombre. Logrando que Yuri pidiera más una y otra vez, mientras él entraba y salía fuerte y rápido.

Yuri comenzó a masturbarse, puesto que se sentía cerca del final. Era una vista demasiado excitante para el japonés, con su esposo sonrojado, la saliva escurriendo de su boca abierta al no poder respirar adecuadamente y el sudor pegando el cabello a su rostro. No le molestaría repetir aquello.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro. Yuri ensuciando su estómago y Yuuri llenando por completo el interior de su pareja quien parecía sentirse bien con ello, al menos por ahora.

El japonés se inclinó y besó con amor a su pareja— _¿Estas bien? —_le preguntó mientras con sus pulgares secaba un par de lágrimas que aún quedaban bajo aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban.

— _¿Tu qué crees? —_Le respondió abrazándolo— _no volveremos a hacer esto a no ser que vuelva a estar borracho —_le dijo con sinceridad. La verdad era que le había gustado demasiado, pero no se creía capaz de hacerlo sobrio, puesto que había dolido al principio.

—_Está bien —_Yuuri rio para luego volver a besar a su rubio y decirle que fueran a tomar un baño.

Yuuri se levantó primero y fue a abrir la regadera, mientras escuchaba a su pareja maldecir. El rubio al levantarse sintió como aquellos fluidos que estaban dentro de él comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente por sus piernas— _maldito cerdo, no volveremos a hacer esto ¡Jamás! —_le gritaba desde la habitación, ni siquiera caminaba por miedo a que escurriera mas.


End file.
